Un Malheur Qui A Du Bon
by Mily Black II
Summary: Le bonheur naît du malheur, le malheur est caché au sein du bonheur. " Lao-Tseu
1. Chapter 1

**Hé oui, me revoilà déjà comme promis.  
Merci pour toutes vos reviews pour le dernier chapitre de Me séduire - Te résister, ça fait vraiment très plaisir ;)  
On ne change rien, même dates de parution ici et sur mon blog, et j'espère beaucoup de plaisir à lire cette fic.  
A Mercredi  
E**

**Présentation**

Comment en suis-je arrivée là ? Comment ai-je pu tomber si bas ? Que quelqu'un m'aide, que quelqu'un m'explique pourquoi tout cela me tombe dessus ? Pourquoi Merlin s'acharne sur moi ?

Du plus loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours été quelqu'un de patient et de gentil avec son prochain. Peut être trop me direz vous mais que voulez vous j'ai été élevée ainsi, il serait donc très difficile de se soustraire à ce carcan de bonnes manières qui régit ma vie. Normalement, si on récolte vraiment ce que l'on sème je devrais être heureuse, où à défaut d'autre chose, tranquille.

Mais s'il y a bien un adjectif qui ne peut s'appliquer à ma misérable existence, c'est bien 'tranquille'. Et là en observant la scène qui se déroule devant moi je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser aux années précédentes…

Dès ma naissance, les problèmes me sont tombés dessus et n'ont plus voulu me quitter. Et encore aujourd'hui dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, sous la protection du plus puissant mage blanc de tous les temps, les ennuis me collent.

Bon laissez moi vous raconter le début de ma vie pour que vous puissiez juger à quel point je suis poisseuse…

Ca a commencé par ma sœur aînée qui ne m'a jamais aimé. Trop heureuse d'être fille unique, Pétunia a mal supporté mon arrivée dans la famille. Malheureusement un bébé n'est pas un produit dont il est possible de faire l'échange s'il ne satisfait pas. Alors elle a fait de mes onze premières années un enfer avant de passer le relais à quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais prenons plus de temps à décrire cette teigne. Elle a toujours été jalouse de moi et ce pour tellement de raisons que je suis sure d'en oublier. Tout d'abord parce que j'étais une enfant calme. Un livre dans les mains et hop vous ne m'entendiez plus. Je pouvais rester des heures à tenter de déchiffrer un livre, et quand je sus enfin lire… Je dévorais tous les livres qui me tombaient sous la main.

Ma sœur, quant à elle, avait toujours été difficile à occuper. Il fallait perpétuellement une personne avec elle pour jouer, ou tout simplement pour l'écouter parler ou chanter. Et je peux vous dire que ce deuxième point relève de la torture ! Elle n'a pas le sens du rythme, une voix nasillarde et… Bon je vais m'arrêter là, je pense que vous avez compris.

A l'école, il faut l'avouer j'excelle dans toutes les matières ce qui peut paraître normal quand on voit tous les livres que j'ai lu depuis ma naissance. Elle, par contre, rencontrait beaucoup de problèmes et à l'adolescence, elle s'était laissée entraîner par un petit groupe d'abrutis… Ces résultats et son comportement étaient tels que mes parents s'étaient vus obliger de l'inscrire dans une école privée !

Mes parents ! Là aussi il y avait beaucoup à dire, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à les critiquer.

L'été de mes onze ans, j'avais reçu un hibou avec un parchemin qui m'annonçait que j'étais une sorcière. Pétunia en avait profité pour me répéter que j'étais une erreur de la nature et je l'avais cru. Après tout, autant vous le dire tout de suite, je le crois toujours. Mais là c'est une autre histoire, un concours de circonstances qui font que je n'ai pu m'enlever cela de la tête…

Bon j'en étais où… Ah oui, l'été de mes onze ans donc un professeur de Poudlard, l'école de magie où je commençais les cours au mois de septembre, était venu à la maison et avait répondu à beaucoup de nos questions. Enfin surtout à celles de mes parents. J'étais trop impressionnée et admirative devant cette femme qui se révéla être la pire peau de vache de toute la création… Mais aussi le meilleur professeur que j'ai eu.

Nous avions été ensemble sur le Chemin de Traverse pour faire mes courses pour la rentrée. Les costumes, les façons de parler et de se comporter tout cela était si étrange que je n'avais cessé de dévisager les gens alentour. L'achat de ma baguette fut sans doute ce qui me fit le plus d'effet. En effet, le vendeur avait aligné devant moi, une série de baguettes pour que je puisse voir celle qu'il me fallait. Après mon passage, sa boutique ressemblait à un champ de bataille mais lui avait le sourire… Allez savoir pourquoi.

La veille de mon départ, je n'avais pu dormir convenablement. Ma sœur m'avait répété tout un tas d'insanités qui refusaient de disparaître pour me laisser dormir. A onze ans, il est très dur de ne pas croire son aîné, surtout quand il vous dit à longueur de temps que tout cela n'est qu'une vague farce destinée à se débarrasser de vous.

Le lendemain à la gare, je pleurais plus que je ne l'aurais voulu. Il faut dire que je ne voulais pas verser une larme et que je franchis la barrière magique avec deux yeux rouges qui me valurent des regards de pitié des autres élèves. Mes parents, étant sans pouvoir, avaient du me laisser avant et me retrouver si tôt seule m'avait effrayé.

J'avais traîné derrière moi une malle qui devait faire mon poids. Une fois devant les portes du train, j'avais cherché de l'aide qui était venue rapidement. J'avais trouvé enfin un compartiment vide où je m'étais installée pour pouvoir lire. Après tout, je ne connaissais personne et je n'étais pas le genre de fillette à aller au devant des autres. Pour dire vrai, je ne suis toujours pas ainsi.

J'avais ouvert mon livre 'Histoire de Poudlard'. Je me souviens très bien de quel livre il s'agissait puisque il y a encore peu quelqu'un me le rappelait. Mais bon il sera toujours temps de parler de cette engeance un peu plus tard. J'étais donc confortablement assise et prête pour mon premier voyage loin de la maison quand les portes du compartiment s'étaient ouvertes.

Trois têtes étaient apparues, suivies des corps auxquels elles étaient accrochées : le premier blond au yeux ambrés, le second brun aux yeux bleus et le dernier brun à lunettes. Ils avaient l'air de se connaître depuis des années et étaient si complices que je ressentis de la gêne. J'étais clairement de trop mais ils n'avaient pas demandé à ce que je parte, alors je m'étais faite discrète.

- Salut, Je m'appelle Rémus Lupin. Et toi ?

Je regardais ébahie ce garçon qui s'adressait à moi. Sa voix était douce tout comme son regard qu'il posait sur moi. Je ne trouvais plus mes mots intimidés par cet enfant de mon age.

- Bah alors, t'as pas de langue ?

- Sirius ! répliqua Rémus. Laisse la tranquille.

- On l'impressionne de trop, c'est ça le truc !

Je me tournais vers le dénommé Sirius. Je voyais dans ses yeux bleus une lueur taquine et farceuse. Il cherchait sans doute à me faire répliquer ou à me mettre mal à l'aise… Chose qu'il avait très bien réussi.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'impressionnerais !

J'avais réussis à parler. A aligner plusieurs mots pour en faire une phrase. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que je venais en quelque sorte de signer mon arrêt de mort. Comment peut on savoir à onze ans, que votre futur se joue dans un compartiment de train, sur une simple petite phrase ?

- Y a beaucoup de raisons à cela ! Comme le fait que je sois un Black !

- Et ?

Ah, l'innocence avec laquelle j'avais prononcé ce petit mot… Bah quoi à l'époque je ne savais pas qui étaient les Black et à quel point il est préférable de se tenir loin…

Toujours est il, qu'il en avait perdu momentanément la parole, tandis que ses deux amis explosaient littéralement de rire. Je les aurais bien suivis dans leur hilarité mais le regard maintenant noir de ce 'Sirius' me retenait.

- Tu es moldue ? Me demanda Rémus.

- Hein ? Dis je avec une grimace.

- Tes parents ne sont pas sorciers, je me trompe ?

- Non.

Il eut un léger sourire et ce fut alors au troisième d'entrer en scène.

- James Potter. Tu lis quoi ?

Celui ci était le plus imposant. Peut être ai-je su que mon futur serait lié au sien. Tellement lié que même aux toilettes je ne me sentirais jamais seule… Mais ça c'est une autre histoire que je raconterais plus tard ou tout du moins en temps voulu.

- L'Histoire de Poudlard.

Ils eurent tous les trois une moue de dégoût. J'étais habituée à ce genre de comportement de la part des enfants de mon age qui préféraient souvent les jeux de balles à la lecture. Mais je suis comme ça et je ne changerais pas et surtout pas pour eux !

Sirius m'avait alors volé… Euh non arraché des mains, le livre et avait commencé à me parler de maisons, de Quidditch, de Préfet, de points… Et de tout un tas de choses qui me paraissaient si compliquées que je ne vis pas le reste du trajet.

Arrivés en gare de Pré Au Lard, nous avions suivis un homme immense jusqu'à des barques et nous avions traversé le lac pour voir apparaître devant un château digne de contes de fée. J'avais sans doute l'air trop rêveur puisque les garçons commencèrent à me taquiner, bien loin de ressentir mon excitation.

Quand nous passâmes les portes de la Grande Salle où tous les élèves des années précédentes se tenaient assis à leur table, je ne pu retenir une exclamation devant ce toit étoilé. Partout où mes yeux se posaient, la magie agissait. C'était comme dans un rêve… J'aurais aimé avoir une amie à ce moment là pour comparer nos impressions mais au lieu de ça, j'étais entourée de trois garçons à la limite de l'insensible.

L'appel des premières années commença et petit à petit les tables se remplissaient. Black avait été envoyé à Serpentard sans surprise de sa part. Je venais ensuite et fus envoyée chez les Griffondor. Je me retrouvais assis entre des élèves dont je ne garde aujourd'hui aucun souvenir, pour dire mon besoin de m'intégrer ! Rémus et Potter avaient eux aussi été envoyés chez les Serpents.

Cette répartition marqua le début de mon histoire à Poudlard. Le début de mes ennuis. La continuité de ma vie. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'était que le plus dur allait venir.

Tout de suite après le repas, nous avions emprunté des escaliers qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête pour finalement déboucher sur la Tour Griffondor, ce qui me servirait de refuge pendant les sept prochaines années. Les préfets nous avaient parlé des règles de la vie en commun et expliqué comment fonctionnait le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui fermait l'entrée à toute personne étrangère à notre maison.

Nous avions alors enfin pu aller nous coucher dans nos dortoirs. Je le partageais avec trois autres filles qui se révélèrent vite être des amies. Enfin les premiers temps. Nous nous étions présentées les unes aux autres avant de tomber endormies dans nos lits à baldaquin. Je me sentais comme une princesse de mes livres mais bientôt, j'allais me trouver dans la peau de la domestique…

Dès le lendemain, les cours avaient commencé et peu étaient en communs avec les Serpentard. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais aller voir les garçons comme si nous étions amis ou si notre appartenance à deux maisons ennemies faisait obligatoirement de nous des ennemis. Pour moi, cela n'avait pas de sens, mais il n'en allait pas de même pour tout le monde.

Cela m'avait pris près de deux semaines pour réussir à leur parler et en y réfléchissant, j'aurais mieux fait de m'en passer. Malheureusement c'est toujours après que nous pouvons nous rendre compte de la bêtise de nos gestes.

Je les avais vu au loin, assis à l'ombre d'un arbre. Nous étions le samedi après midi les élèves les plus âgés étaient partis au village passer la journée. Mes devoirs étaient bien entendu faits depuis longtemps mais les filles avaient encore quelques parchemins à réviser.

Sans vraiment mesurer à quel point j'allais commettre un acte grave, je me dirigeais vers eux et les saluais avec un sourire.

- Salut ! Ca va ?

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire le chaton ? Avait craché Black. Va voir ailleurs si on y est.

Sur le moment, je n'avais rien trouvé à dire. Je m'étais contentée de les regarder à tour de rôle pour savoir s'il plaisantait ou s'il fallait vraiment que je parte. Bien sur je pris trop de temps pour comprendre que je n'étais pas la bienvenue.

- T'as pas compris ?! Dégage !

- Mais… Commençais je.

Vous ai-je parlé de ma propension à ne pas savoir agir au bon moment ? Non parce que là toute personne équilibrée serait partie, mais moi non. Je continuais de fixer Sirius.

- T'as vu tes cheveux ?! Tu devrais aller te cacher !

Ils avaient alors éclaté de rire. Je les détestais et la larme qui vint mourir sur mes lèvres fut l'élément déclencheur de ma fuite. Ils avaient trouvé l'insulte qui me faisait le plus de mal mais je me garderais bien de le leur dire !

J'étais un petit bouchon. A onze ans, je n'avais pas encore de formes, j'avais les cheveux roux raides comme des baguettes et les yeux verts. Ma mère me répétait à longueur de journée comme j'étais belle mais les remarques des autres sur cette couleur de cheveux étaient pour la plus part vexantes.

Je me rappelle que l'été suivant, j'avais volé des colorations de cheveux à ma sœur pour devenir brune moi aussi. Le résultat avait été un échec cuisant. Si cuisant que mes parents m'avaient emmené chez le coiffeur pour qu'il puisse régler le problème… J'en étais ressortie avec le crâne quasiment ras. Heureusement nous étions au début de l'été, ils eurent bien le temps de repousser avant le début de ma deuxième année.

Le problème était ceux qui se faisaient dorénavant appeler les Maraudeurs. J'ai nommé Sirius, James, Rémus et Peter, un quatrième Serpentard. J'avais cru comprendre qu'ils partageaient leur dortoir tous les quatre mais aussi toutes les farces.

En effet, en fin de première année, ils avaient commencé à faire subir toute sorte de farces aux Griffondor. Ils n'osaient s'attaquer aux élèves plus âgés mais par contre nous en avions pris pas mal. Il n'y avait rien de bien méchant dans leurs blagues mais il n'y avait pas un jour sans que l'un d'entre nous n'en subisse une.

Et la deuxième année commença sous les mêmes auspices. Nous étions à peine monté dans une calèche qu'ils faisaient exploser des pétards sorciers dans les pattes des sombrals qui se cambrèrent, ruèrent et finalement partirent au grand galop. Notre calèche se retourna et j'étais encore couverte de boue quand ils passèrent.

Durant notre première année, j'avais vite compris que le premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express n'avait été qu'une parenthèse avant la bataille. Ils ne faisaient aucune exception et si j'avais le malheur de les croiser alors que j'étais seule…

Un jour, ils m'avaient encerclés alors que je sortais de la bibliothèque le nez plongé dans un bouquin.

- Alors tu ne lis plus l'Histoire de Poudlard ?

J'avais répondu distraitement tout en continuant ma lecture. Je ne voulais pas relever les yeux de peur qu'ils y voient un acte de bravoure et qu'ils m'embêtent plus qu'ils ne le faisaient déjà.

- Que lis tu cette fois ci ? Comment être une parfaite petite sorcière ?

- Mais non, James ! Tu n'y es pas ! Elle doit chercher comment se débarrasser de ses poils de carotte.

Je me stoppais et les regardais enfin. Je n'avais rien fait de mal, mais ils s'ennuyaient, et l'ennui est un ennemi qu'ils combattaient en se moquant des autres. De ceux qui savaient quoi faire pour s'occuper. Et tandis que Potter, Black et Pettigrow attendaient un éclat de ma part, je voyais Lupin mal à l'aise. Mais rien ne vint. Je retournais à ma lecture et repartis vers mon dortoir.

Au début, je leur disais bonjour, ce qui attirait leur attention sur moi, et ça finissait toujours mal… pour moi. J'avais fini par ne plus me faire remarquer, je les évitais tout autant que mes camarades. C'était vraiment dommage, j'avais passé un bon moment avec eux dans le train et j'aurais aimé garder contact. Et en quelque sorte, je l'ai gardé…

Mais j'avais vite compris que mon absence de réaction face à ce qu'ils me faisaient, était mon point fort. Et pour moi, c'était une gymnastique. J'entraînais ma patience. Je perdis vite tout attrait à leurs yeux. Ils préféraient ceux qui réagissaient, qui se rebellaient ou qui pleuraient mais je ne resta pas longtemps en dehors de leur chemin.

PS : Vous pouvez voir d'autres illustrations de Clo dans l'album photos ainsi que des montages de Marion86 et Millou. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et à m'envoyer les vôtres. Mily


	2. Le début de la mésentente

**Chalut !**

**Merci pour vos reviews qui pleuvent de toute part, que ce soit pour ma fic précédente, pour celle ci ou encore les vieilles, que c esoit ici ou sur mon blog... C'est que du bonheur, j'adore ce début d'année !**

**Anne Laure : Eh oui, la boucle est bouclée. Ma première fic était avec les Maraudeurs et celle ci aussi... ce qui ne veut pas dire que ce soit la denrière, juste que ça va bientôt faire un an que je suis sur FF...  
Camille :Bah oui il fallait bien que j'inove quelques parts alors quitte à les mettre à Serpentards, je les ai fait un peu... méchants. Mais t'inquiètes tu les aimeras... Au bout d'un moment on s'habitue à tout ;)  
Dailly Till : J'espère en tout cas qu'elle te plaira... **

**Bonne lecture et à vendredi  
E**

* * *

**Le début de la mésentente**

Tout explosa en quatrième année, en fin de quatrième année.

Cette année là, j'avais vu mon corps se transformer peu à peu pour prendre des courbes plus généreuses. Aux vacances scolaires, ma mère m'avait aidé à renouveler ma garde robe pour mon plus grand bonheur. J'avais féminisé le contenu de mon armoire sans pour autant dévoiler beaucoup de chair.

Le regard des garçons avaient aussi évolué et me gênait. Au début, j'avais été mal à l'aise devant leurs yeux scrutateurs et parfois appréciateurs. J'avais rougi, j'avais bafouillé avant de réussir à ignorer cette gêne qui accompagnait toujours ces moments là. Et les réactions, exagérées, de mon père m'avaient fait rire alors que maintenant elles m'agaçent prodigieusement. Enfin avant…

Au mois de juin de notre quatrième année, je me trouvais être, comme les années précédentes, major de promotion. Mes amies m'en avaient félicité et les professeurs avaient laissé entendre que je serais sans doute préfète l'année suivante. Scolairement tout allait bien.

Du coté des Maraudeurs, là aussi tout allait pour le mieux puisque mon manque de réaction les ennuyaient et que, par conséquent, ils préféraient aller humilier les autres. Mais voilà, j'étais une malchanceuse de naissance et cela ne pouvait pas durer. Il fallait qu'à un moment je perde le contrôle de ma vie et ce fut ce soir de juin que se produisit le brusque tournant.

Je me promenais peu avant le couvre feu. Les filles parlaient de garçons. Pour tout dire, elles bavaient devant les Maraudeurs dont les farces ne faisaient qu'ajouter à leur charme. Si j'avais été de bonne foi, j'aurais avoué à l'époque qu'ils étaient déjà fort mignons. Mais je ne l'étais pas et je les détestais pour les blagues qu'ils nous faisaient subir.

Au détour d'un couloir, j'avais entendu des voix. Trois voix que je reconnus très rapidement. Mon premier réflexe, dicté par l'instinct de survie, fut de me cacher avant de continuer à écouter leur conversation.

Ce soir là, j'étais d'humeur vengeresse et je souhaitais les battre à leur propre jeu. J'espérais qu'ils parleraient de la future farce qu'ils avaient organisée, que je pourrais déjouer et pourquoi pas retourner contre eux, alors j'écoutais vraiment très attentivement.

- Bon tout est prêt pour ce soir.

- Cool, je suis sur qu'il va en rester baba !

- Oui, on a bien fait de garder le secret…

Je me rapprochais le plus possible pour entendre.

- On va bien s'amuser ce soir dans la Forêt Interdite !

Mon sang s'était glacé. La Forêt Interdite faisait partie du parc de Poudlard. Chaque année le directeur répétait qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas y aller à cause des créatures qui y vivaient et qui n'apprécieraient pas forcément de nous y voir. Je savais que certains élèves lors de leurs retenues y allaient avec le garde chasse pour chercher des plantes ou encore des animaux magiques.

Mais ce que je savais depuis près de deux ans, c'était qu'un loup garou s'y baladait en toute liberté les soirs de pleine lune. Or la pleine lune était prévue pour ce soir justement ! D'où le sang qui se glace dans les veines… Et le mouvement de recul que j'avais eut… Et tandis que l'armure que j'avais bousculée, tombait je courrais le plus rapidement possible vers ma tour pour chercher de l'aide. J'entendais très clairement les bruits de courses dans mon dos.

- Poil de Carotte !

- Reviens ici tout de suite !

- Les gars, il faut la stopper avant qu'elle ne prévienne un préfet !

Leurs réflexions m'avaient donné une idée. Je savais très bien où se trouvait celui de septième année des Griffondor et par chance je n'étais plus très loin. J'avais à peine hésité avant d'hurler son nom afin qu'il sorte de la salle désaffectée où il venait soit disant réviser avec sa petite amie.

- Qui hurle comme ça ? Furent ses mots en ouvrant la porte.

Je le percutais de plein fouet avant de tendre le bras derrière moi. Au coin du couloir, les Maraudeurs s'étaient statufiés. J'avais trouvé un préfet mais pire que tout j'avais trouvé le seul qui leur vouait une haine indescriptible.

Pour expliquer cette rancœur, il fallait remonter quelques mois plus tôt au moment de la St Valentin. Williams, le préfet, avait passé une bonne partie de sa matinée à se préparer pour son rendez vous galant. Une fois arrivé devant celle qui allait devenir sa petite amie, avec un sourire de vainqueur il avait commencé à lui parler mais seul un nuage de mouche était sorti de sa bouche…

Inutile de dire que ça avait ruiné son rendez vous. Il avait alors décidé d'être leur pire cauchemar et ces derniers mois une guerre rangée avait eut lieu entre eux. Et c'était les Serpentards qui avaient un avantage certain.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là tous les trois ?

- …

- Encore à ennuyer un Griffondor ?!

- On a rien eut le temps de faire, dit Sirius, le regard menaçant fixé sur moi.

- Ils ont l'intention d'aller dans la forêt Interdite ce soir, murmurais je.

J'avais parlé le plus doucement possible mais j'étais quasiment sure qu'ils m'avaient entendu les dénoncer. Je ne pouvais pas garder l'information pour moi, ils risquaient de se faire tuer s'ils y allaient ce soir. Je ne pouvais pas dévoiler l'existence du Loup Garou. Sa présence avait été tenue secrète depuis longtemps alors autant qu'elle le reste.

- Vous êtes punis ! Hurla le préfet.

- Et sous quel prétexte ? Demanda Black avec un sourire en coin.

- Vous avez agressé cette élève.

Je me retournais vers les Maraudeurs pour voir leurs regards posés sur moi. Ils ne m'avaient pas agressé, ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de me toucher… Mais là, je voyais très bien qu'ils en avaient très envie… Je me tournais vers le préfet bouche bée. Se rendait il compte qu'ils allaient se venger sur moi ? A son petit sourire, je compris que cette partie du problème ne l'avait même pas effleuré.

J'étais rentrée avec lui dans la Tour Griffondor, avant de filer dans mon dortoir en espérant y trouver un sentiment de sécurité… Mais de voir mes amies parler de garçons et des nouvelles robes à la mode ne me procura qu'un vague mal être. Il ne restait pas longtemps avant le départ en vacances et il me faudrait être très prudente jusque là mais au moins je savais qu'aucun élève ne serait blessé ce soir.

Par contre, le lendemain matin… J'eus à peine le temps de franchir le tableau de la Grosse Dame que j'étais violemment projetée contre un mur, atterrissant lourdement sur le sol. J'entendis des rires autours de moi dont un qui ressemblait bizarrement à un aboiement. Le visage de Potter apparu alors devant mes yeux.

- Ne te mêle plus jamais de nos affaires, murmura t il en m'aidant à me relever.

Une fois debout, il était reparti vers la grande salle, suivi de deux de ses amis, sans un regard en arrière. S'il cherchait à m'effrayer il pouvait se féliciter d'avoir réussi… Mais je ne me voyais pas lui parler du loup garou. Il était le type de personne à chercher à ridiculiser tout le monde alors cet élève…

Je sentis du chaud sur ma joue. J'y portais la main et découvris que je saignais. Tout le monde était parti manger le petit déjeuner. Même mes amies ne m'avaient pas attendue. Il en était toujours ainsi quand un élève se faisait rudoyer par les Maraudeurs, les autres disparaissaient pour ne pas subir eux aussi. Au fond de moi, j'avais espéré que mes amies seraient plus solidaires…

Je marchais en boitillant vers l'infirmerie, me remémorant toute la scène. Les coupables de mon vol plané ne faisaient aucun doute et ce qui était sur aussi, c'est qu'ils ne paieraient pas pour tout cela… Comme toujours. Un sentiment d'injustice m'empara, me broyant le ventre.

J'ouvris la porte de l'infirmerie. Seul un lit dans le fond était occupé. Je cherchais quelques minutes partout mais aucune trace de Mme Pomfresh… Peut être l'élève pourrait il me renseigner… Délicat d'aller voir quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas dans une infirmerie. Ca pouvait être une blessure toute bête comme la mienne ou quelque chose de plus personnel… Mais un élancement dans ma joue me fit prendre mon courage à deux mains pour aller le voir.

Je n'étais plus qu'à deux pas quand je me raidis, incapable de savoir si je devais continuer d'avancer ou faire demi tour. Dans son lit, Rémus Lupin me regardait fixement cherchant sans doute à savoir pourquoi je m'approchais volontairement de lui. J'avais esquissé un léger sourire avant de prendre la parole.

- Salut… Tu sais où est l'infirmière ?

- Comment t'es tu fait cela ?

Sa voix était douce. Il n'y avait aucune menace et le fait que je lui parle ne semblait pas le déranger. Je m'approchais un peu plus. Devais je lui dire que ses amis étaient les responsables ? Se moquerait il de moi ?

- Tes amis n'ont pas apprécié que je les dénonce hier soir…

- Hier soir…

En répétant la fin de ma phrase, il avait perdu contact avec la réalité comme s'il plongeait dans ses souvenirs. Et au vu des barres qui venaient de se former sur son front, ce n'était pas agréable…

- Oui, ils voulaient sortir du château…

Il posa ses yeux sur moi, et je me sentis obligée d'ajouter quelque chose.

- Les soirs de pleine lune, il faut rester bien à l'abris, non ?!

Il avait commencé à gesticuler dans son lit. Et là, j'avais commencé à réfléchir, à assembler les morceaux du puzzle…

- Pourquoi, tu crois qu'il y a un loup garou à Poudlard ? M'avait il demandé, feignant la moquerie.

- Non, je sais qu'il y en a un.

Un lourd silence s'était abattu entre nous. Il me fixait avec une telle intensité que je me sentis mal à l'aise. Je m'approchais un peu plus de son lit et m'asseyais dans le fauteuil à ses cotés.

- C'est douloureux ?

Je n'avais pas réellement voulu poser cette question. Enfin si, mais pas à lui. Lui et ses amis avaient l'habitude de persécuter les gens et je ne voulais pas qu'il croit que je me souciais de son bien être mais j'étais curieuse… Et puis j'allais ainsi savoir si j'avais raison de penser qu'il était un loup garou…

- Et tu crois que c'est moi ?!

- Oui.

J'avais répondu d'une voix ferme en le regardant moi aussi dans les yeux. Je comprenais très bien qu'il ne veuille pas m'en parler. Tant de choses nous séparaient mais je ne voulais pas qu'il me prenne pour une imbécile.

- Il me suffira de revenir à la prochaine pleine lune pour vérifier…

Il avait crispé les mâchoires. Il pensait sûrement que je lui ferais du chantage pour avoir la paix, ou que je n'hésiterais pas à le dire à tout le monde pour que les Maraudeurs perdent un peu de leur superbe…

- Et tu me retrouveras ici… Oui, ça fait mal. Mal physiquement et psychologiquement. La transformation est douloureuse et j'ai toujours peur de blesser quelqu'un…

- C'est pour cela que je les ai dénoncé hier…

- Tu as bien fait. Je n'aurais pas supporté d'avoir la mort de l'un d'entre eux sur la conscience…

Je du faire une moue sceptique ou qui traduisait mon inimitié avec ses amis parce qu'il ajouta :

- Ils ne sont pas aussi mauvais que tu le penses. Ils le savent depuis des années et ne m'ont jamais repoussé…

- Alors que vous m'avez repoussé parce que j'étais Griffondor, dis je en me levant. Je vais y aller…

Je n'avais pas attendu qu'il réponde et tandis que j'arrivais près de la porte celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser passer les Maraudeurs et l'infirmière. Les premiers me jetèrent un regard noir et partirent voir Rémus un peu plus loin. Mme Pomfresh, quant à elle, s'occupa de moi, et bientôt toutes traces de la matinée avaient disparu.

Finalement je n'eus pas plus de coups pour les avoir dénoncé et je me posais beaucoup de questions. Durant l'été, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de craindre cette rentrée. Je trouvais si étrange qu'ils oublient si facilement ces heures de retenues qu'ils avaient eu par ma faute.

Les nuits de pleines lunes, je pensais à Rémus… Des trois, il avait été le plus gentil et même dans l'infirmerie, il n'avait rien fait pour être sur que je me taise. Non, il était toujours calme et doux… A se demander pourquoi il traînait avec de tels abrutis… Etait ce parce qu'ils savaient tout de sa condition ou y avait il des raisons plus profondes ?


	3. La guerre déclarée

**Salut tout le monde !**

**C'est bientot le week end !!!**

**Crayoline : Tes compliments me vont droit au coeur. Tu décris exactement l'impression que je veux que vous ayez en lisant mes fics. J'espère pouvoir continuer longtemps ainsi, et si tu veux plus d'histoires, n'ésite pas à aller voir mon blog ;)  
Anne Laure : Ce n'est malheureusement pas dans ce chapitre qu'ils deviennent de doux agneaux... MAis t'inquiète au bout d'un moment... Sur un malentendu...  
Pouffinette : Voilà la suite que tu attendais tant, et à lundi ;)**

**Bon week end à tout le monde  
E**

* * *

**La guerre déclarée.**

Le jour de la rentrée de cinquième année avait coïncidé cette année là avec une veille d'une pleine lune. Sur le quai, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de chercher Rémus du regard pour savoir comment il allait mais je ne le trouvais pas. Rien de bien étonnant avec tous les élèves… Ce ne fut qu'à la réunion des préfets dans le train que je le croisais enfin. Il semblait à bout de forces. J'avais réussi à le retenir discrètement à la fin pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Ca va. Et toi ?

- … Sais tu pourquoi ils voulaient te rejoindre ?

Je n'avais pas pu retenir ma curiosité. Je voulais savoir pourquoi ils étaient prêts à aller dans la forêt Interdite alors qu'ils savaient que Rémus s'y trouverait… Il poussa un gros soupir, ferma la porte du compartiment nous enfermant tous les deux avant de lancer un sort d'insonorisation.

- Tu ne répéteras rien ?

Je ne savais pas exactement si c'était une question ou juste un moyen de se mettre en confiance pour avouer quelque chose. J'avais hoché la tête, pressée de savoir ce qui pouvait mériter autant de précautions.

- Ils sont devenus animagii pour m'accompagner. Mais ils ne sont pas déclarés…

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirais rien.

Après tout pourquoi après avoir caché son existence pendant plus de deux ans, je dévoilerais sa lycanthropie ? Bien que… Non, j'étais une Griffondor et les Griffondor ne se conduisent pas ainsi.

J'avais passé le reste du voyage avec mes amies, discutant de tout et de rien mais sans pouvoir m'ôter de l'esprit ce que Rémus m'avait confié. Ils avaient fait preuve d'une grande amitié pour risquer autant pour l'accompagner... Une fois descendue des calèches face à l'imposante entrée de Poudlard, j'avais ressenti une envie pressante et je m'étais aussitôt éclipsée aux toilettes…

Alors que je me lavais les mains en songeant à la répartition qui devait avoir lieu au même instant, une voix grave s'éleva dans mon dos, me faisant sursauter. Les Maraudeurs se tenaient devant moi, Rémus légèrement en retrait, Potter en avant me fixant méchamment. Finalement ils allaient se venger…

- Comment vas-tu, Poil de Carotte ?

- Et toi, le Hérisson ?

Je le vis contracter ses mâchoires. Intéressant.

- Nous n'avons pas oublié ce que tu as fait au mois de juin…

- Et ? Demandais je l'air le plus serein possible.

- Prépare toi à vivre un enfer !

- Je ne pense pas que ma vie pourra être pire… Donc vas y étonne moi.

En y réfléchissant maintenant, avec le recul, ma vie pouvait très facilement être pire mais sur le moment, je ne voulais pas lui montrer qu'il me faisait peur. Alors je disais les premières choses qui me passaient par la tête et ce n'était pas très futé.

Dès le soir même, je compris qu'il était vraiment capable du pire.

En fin de quatrième année, je m'étais beaucoup rapprochée d'un garçon de Griffondor qui me plaisait énormément. J'avais trouvé l'homme parfait, enfin de mon point de vue. Stefan était intelligent, d'une beauté classique mais avec le cœur sur la main. Nous nous étions rencontrés plusieurs fois en cours, mais il m'avait fallut attendre un soir de travail à la bibliothèque pour pouvoir lui parler…

Il était sur pour tout le monde que nous allions former un couple dans un avenir très proche… Enfin pour presque tout le monde. Et cela, c'était avant que Potter s'en mêle…

Après notre petite 'conversation', ils m'avaient laissé dans les toilettes, pensive. Qu'avaient ils donc prévu comme vengeance ? Finirais je encore une fois à l'infirmerie ? Cela méritait il autant d'énergie ? Mes pas m'avaient guidé jusqu'à ma table, je m'étais installée le plus discrètement possible quand l'enfer commença.

Je vis tout d'abord, Potter qui me fixait de sa table de l'autre coté de la Grande Salle, puis je le vis sourire. Un sourire machiavélique. Je sus que l'humiliation n'allait pas tarder, il me restait à savoir comment il ferait cela. Je regardais mon assiette craignant qu'il n'ait mis une potion dans mon plat, ou alors dans mon verre… Je devenais parano mais surtout angoissée.

Enfin il se leva ce qui eut pour effet de faire taire tout le monde. Aucun élève n'était dupe. Tous savaient que quelqu'un allait être ridiculisé dans quelques minutes. Ils regardaient même autour d'eux pour savoir qui pouvait bien être ce pauvre malheureux… J'étais la seule qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, fermement résolue à ne pas lui montrer que tout cela m'atteignait.

- Evans !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi. J'en vis pousser des soupirs de soulagement tandis que mes tripes se crispaient.

- Quoi Potter ?

J'avais trouvé la force et le courage de lui répondre. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un osait faire cela et je vis un léger sourire flotter sur ses lèvres. J'étais prête à lui tenir tête, même si pour cela je savais que ma vie ne serait plus si tranquille.

- Tu as des yeux magnifiques, des cheveux qu'on ne peut oublier et une peau qui appelle les baisers…

Je rougissais sous les compliments. Que faisait il ?

- Veux tu sortir avec moi ?

Quoi ?! J'ai du mal comprendre ?! Il ne peut pas être sérieux ! Je le regardais plus attentivement et je vis très bien son stratagème. Si je répondais 'oui' (ce qui n'arrivera pas), il me repoussera et m'humiliera sans doute avec une insulte à ma maison ou à mes origines moldues. Si je disais 'non'… Bah si je disais 'non', à l'époque, je ne voyais pas trop ce qu'il pourrait faire…

- Non.

J'avais répondu distinctement avant de me replonger dans la contemplation de mon assiette. Quelle serait la phase suivante ? Et bien c'est simple. Il continua ainsi tous les jours et de façons différentes. Il l'écrivait sur les murs, sur le plafond. Il m'interpellait dans les couloirs, m'envoyait des hiboux et des petits mots et tout cela quand il y avait beaucoup de monde autour de nous.

Un jour où j'étais tranquillement installée dans un fauteuil de ma salle commune, j'avais vu une élève passer le portrait de la Grosse Dame avec un magnifique bouquet. Les autres filles, plutôt romantiques s'étaient précipitées vers elle pour savoir qui lui avait offert de si belles fleurs. J'écoutais d'une oreille discrète, enfin au début.

- Ce n'est pas pour moi… C'est pour Lily.

- Pour moi, croassais je en me retournant.

- Oui, à moins que tu ne connaisses une autre Lily Evans.

Je m'approchais d'elle heureuse de tant d'attention et priant intérieurement que ce soit Stefan l'expéditeur. Je saisis la carte et remarquais que ma main tremblait. J'avais beau espérer que ce soit mon charmant Griffondor, je savais pertinemment de qui cela venait.

- De qui ça vient ? demanda une fille de sixième année à la messagère.

J'ouvris grand les yeux. Oh Merlin, qu'avait il encore prévu ?

- De James Potter. Il t'attend dehors au fait…

Je blanchis instantanément. Pouvais je refuser de sortir de ma salle commune ? Non, je n'avais pas le choix, j'allais devoir l'affronter. Je passais le portrait de la Grosse Dame, le bouquet à la main pour le trouver lui et ses trois meilleurs amis appuyés contre un mur riant à gorge déployé.

- Tu voulais me voir ? Demandais je presque timidement.

- Oui, dit il en me souriant largement. Je voulais savoir si tu avais changé d'avis…

Je pris une grande inspiration.

- Non, je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Je ne sortirais jamais avec toi Potter.

- Tu devrais essayer, juste pour voir si ça ne te plait pas…

- Non. Et tiens, reprend tes fleurs.

Je voulais à tout prix me débarrasser d'elles, j'étais intimement persuadée que la blague ne s'arrêterait pas là et qu'il me fallait m'en séparer. Il avait repoussé ma main vers moi et alors que le bouquet se rapprochait de mon visage, une odeur écoeurante remonta à mes narines.

- Non garde les. Je les ai choisi en pensant à toi, il serait dommage qu'elles se perdent.

Et tandis qu'il se penchait vers mon visage, il murmura afin que moi seule puisse l'entendre :

- Sens tu cette odeur ? Elle est censée te suivre pendant un mois suivant l'étiquette.

Il esquissa un sourire. Il avait gagné cette fois là. Et beaucoup de fois suivantes. Il avait réponse à tout et je n'arrivais jamais à le coincer, à le l'arrêter. L'odeur était bien restée plusieurs semaines mais ce n'est pas ce qui me gêna le plus.

Sous prétexte de m'oublier, il sortait avec des filles sous mes yeux. Il les embrassait à pleine bouche tout en me regardant. Je plaignais ces filles dont il se servait pour mieux m'humilier. Quelques unes vinrent me voir pour vanter les louanges de Potter au lit, ou tout simplement en tant que petit ami… Comme si cela me préoccupait.

Il alla jusqu'à sortir avec mes amies. Au bout de deux jours, il rompait sans élégance en leur disant qu'il ne pouvait aimer que moi… Je perdis ainsi toutes mes amies, et tout contact avec la gente féminine du château. J'étais une briseuse de cœur, à cause de moi le garçon le plus en vue de Poudlard souffrait, il me fallait souffrir moi aussi...

Aucun ne semblait remarquer que dans l'histoire, j'étais la victime et que lui était le bourreau. Pas un jour ne passait sans qu'il ne me ridiculise. Au mois de Février, j'avais perdu tout espoir que Stefan me propose de sortir avec lui. Parce qu'en plus de m'avoir fait perdre mes amies, il tenait à distance tous les garçons de l'école par des farces parfois cruelles.

Peu de temps après la Saint Valentin, et pour la première fois depuis la rentrée, j'avais réussi à parler à Rémus. Nous étions au début du mois de mars, le petit déjeuner n'allait pas tarder à être servi et en attendant j'étais sortie me promener dans le parc. Quant à lui, il était assis sur un banc face au lac, à lire bien tranquillement.

- Salut Rémus.

- Lily… Comment vas-tu ?

- Et toi ?

- Je suis désolé pour ce que te fait subir James… Dès que j'aborde le sujet, il en change. Je ne peux pas lui dire que tu as fait cela en croyant bien faire…

- Ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon, maintenant, il est trop tard…

- Tu ne traînes plus avec tes amies ?

- Non, il leur a brisé le cœur soit disant parce qu'il ne peut aimer que moi… Alors elles m'ont rayé de leur vie.

- …

- Au moins maintenant il a une excuse pour ne pas rester longtemps avec une fille…

- Lily, tu sais, mes transformations sont très dures et il se faisait une telle joie de m'accompagner… Que je ne sois pas seul…

- Laisse tomber, Rémus. Si c'était vraiment un type bien, il aurait arrêté sa mascarade au bout d'un mois.

Un silence suivit cette phrase. Je m'en voulais de critiquer ainsi son ami. Après tout Potter était quelqu'un de bien pour Rémus mais je n'arrivais pas à lui trouver une quelconque qualité, c'était trop dur. La vie dans ma famille était un enfer à cause de ma sœur et maintenant même au château, je n'avais plus ma place…

- Tiens, tiens, tiens. Voilà la femme de ma vie.

La voix de Potter nous fit sortir de notre transe. Je n'avais pas eut le droit à mon humiliation quotidienne… Je me levais du banc pour lui faire face.

- Bon, vas y ridiculise moi. Mais fais vite, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Evans si tu te laisses faire, s'écria Black.

- Qu'est ce que tu ferais si un jour je répondais 'oui' ? Tu serais bien embêté, non ?

- Oh non, Poil de Carotte ! Si un jour, il te prenait l'idée saugrenue de dire 'oui', tu en viendras à espérer revenir en arrière… Quand tu refusais…

Son attitude en face de moi était si menaçante que je reculais d'un pas. Je secouais la tête, il était vraiment un cas désespéré.

- Bon tu accouches ! Que vas-tu me faire aujourd'hui ?

Je savais que j'aurais à subir une de ses farces stupides alors autant le pousser un peu à bout avant. Ca me permettait de dégager un peu de toute cette tension que j'accumulais…

- Tu le verras en temps et en heure…

Et je l'avais vu… Pendant plus de deux jours, je ne pouvais approcher un parchemin où un livre sans que le contenu en change pour ne seulement affiché 'Il t'aime, tu devrais accepter'. Les filles qui avaient remarqué cela me lancèrent des regards encore plus haineux, et les professeurs me reprochèrent mon manque d'attention.

Mais lire un chapitre de cours quand une seule phrase est lisible, ça devient vite lassant ! A la fin, j'avais écopé d'heure de retenue et Potter semblait plus heureux que jamais.

Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que quelque chose s'est brisé en moi. Il avait réussir à me détruire. Je n'avais plus la force de me défendre et la fin de l'année s'écoula comme dans un brouillard. Je ne répondais plus à ses piques, j'encaissais sans me défendre. Non pas pour l'énerver comme je le faisais quelques années plus tôt, mais tout simplement parce que je n'avais plus de forces.


	4. Un trève

**Salut tout le monde !**

**J'espère que tout va de votre coté du mien ça pourrait être mieux si le week end avait été plus long... Mais bon, je pense pas que ce soit possible.**

**Anne Laure : Et oui, ce james ci est un vrai Serpentard... Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, non ?  
Tania : Merci. Voilà la suite que tu attendais...**

**A mercredi tout le monde  
A bientot  
E**

* * *

**Une trève**

La sixième année s'était déroulée de la même façon. Pas un jour ne passait, sans subir une de ses demandes stupides.

Lors de la rentrée des vacances de printemps, une violente attaque avait eu lieu juste après le départ du Poudlard express, à la gare de Londres. Ce ne fut qu'en arrivant à l'école que j'appris que j'étais dorénavant orpheline. Pendant un moment j'espérais que Potter arrêterait ses blagues stupides, mais non. Rien ne changea.

Alors que le mois de juin approchait à grands pas, apportant avec lui les vacances d'été, vacances que j'allais passer seule à Poudlard, mon humeur s'était faite de plus en plus triste. Pas seulement à cause de la perte de mes parents, j'étais maintenant orpheline mais aussi la seule dont la famille encore en vie ne voulait pas.

Ma sœur avait prétexté son mariage bien trop jeune pour supporter la présence de sa jeune sœur. Elle voulait, soit disant, profiter de son bonheur tout neuf… C'est surtout qu'elle ne m'avait jamais supporté alors pourquoi devrait elle continuer à me voir une fois nos parents décédés ?

Cet après midi là, je me promenais dans le château tout en retournant dans ma tête l'idée déprimante de passer deux mois de vacances à Poudlard. Qu'allais je donc bien pouvoir faire ? Les professeurs seraient là ou me retrouverais je avec pour seule compagnie Rusard et son chat ? Tant de questions dans mon esprit qui se superposaient les unes aux autres.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à tourner à droite dans la couloir qui menait à ma salle commune et donc à mon dortoir, j'avais surpris des éclats de voix. J'avais passé discrètement la tête pour voir qui se trouvait là et surtout combien ils étaient. Sirius Black et Severus Rogue. Deux serpentards qui ne s'appréciaient pas du tout. Il était même un des rares serpents que les Maraudeurs humiliaient régulièrement.

- Rogue, lâche nous ! s'écria Black.

- Non, je sais que vous avez un secret et je le trouverais !

- Et ça t'avancera à quoi ?!

- Comme ça tout le monde saura qui vous êtes réellement et votre règne sera fini ! Susurra Rogue.

- Et si je te le dis, tu tiendras ta bouche fermée ?

Il n'allait tout de même pas parlé de la lycanthropie d'un de ses meilleurs amis à ce type ?! Je croyais que Rémus était son ami ! Je regardais autour de moi espérant trouver quelque chose qui ferait diversion mais rien.

- Ce soir, au pied de l'arbre cogneur, tu comprendras.

Ce soir ? Ce soir ?! Mais c'était la pleine lune ! Je devais absolument les arrêter malheureusement quand je me retournais pour aller leur parler, le couloir était désert… J'avais couru dans tous les sens mais rien. Je soupçonnais Black d'avoir utilisé un passage secret quant à Rogue… Que devais je faire ?

Je ne savais qui prévenir. Après tout je ne savais pas qui parmi les professeurs étaient au courant de la condition de Rémus et pour ce qui était des élèves… Mais oui, l'infirmière !!! Il devait être avec elle pour prendre sa potion pour apaiser le loup.

Je repris ma course le plus rapidement possible, ne cherchant pas à réprimander les élèves qui se battaient dans les couloirs. Je courrais comme si le diable s'était lui-même lancé à ma poursuite. J'arrivais enfin à l'infirmerie, ouvrant la porte à toute volée je percutais de plein fouet quelqu'un.

- Poil de Carotte, tu ne pourrais pas regarder devant toi ! Minauda une voix féminine.

Je relevais la tête pour voir Potter. Pouvais je lui faire confiance ? M'aiderait il à tenir Rogue loin de l'arbre cogneur ou féliciterait il Black de cette idée stupide ? Tandis que je réfléchissais mon regard s'était posé sur la fille qui accompagnait Potter, qui venait de parler. Elle était sa petite amie en date, celle dans les bras de qui il tentait de 'm'oublier' officiellement. Elle était blonde, et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle portait grande importance au paraître… Tout le contraire de moi…

Je ne pouvais parler de tout cela devant elle, elle n'était assurément pas au courant. Prenant une grande inspiration, j'avais pris le risque d'accorder ma confiance à Potter. Après tout, il était un des meilleurs amis de Rémus, il se devait de m'aider d'éviter à son ami de tuer… Il fallait le souhaiter. Je lui saisis le bras.

- Il faut que je te parle. Tout de suite.

- Tu as eu ta chance… Je te signale que maintenant, nous sommes ensemble, siffla la blonde trop maquillée.

Je voyais bien que le Serpentard n'avait pas du tout envie de me parler… Il devait avoir d'autres aspirations pour occuper son début de soirée. Mais il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, et il était mon unique chance.

- James, s'il te plait.

J'avais prononcé ces quelques mots en le regardant dans les yeux, comme si je pouvais lui faire passer le message par ce moyen. Je le vis froncer les sourcils avant de décrocher la main manucurée qui le retenait encore.

- Cassiopée, va à mon dortoir, je te rejoins.

- Mais…

Il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de parler qu'il partait vers le fond de l'infirmerie. Sans doute vers le lit de Rémus. Devais je en parler devant lui ? Il n'apprécierait pas d'apprendre qu'un de ses meilleurs amis voulait faire de lui un criminel… Je le suivis sans un mot de plus.

- James ? Tu as oublié quelque chose ?

- Salut Rémus, dis je en apparaissant de derrière Potter.

- Lily ? Mais que fais tu ici ?

- Je suis venue chercher de l'aide.

- D'habitude tu vas voir les préfets pour cela… Rétorqua froidement Potter.

- Dans ce cas précis, je préfère ton adorable présence…

- Moi, je ne l'apprécie toujours pas alors parle avant que je perde patience.

- Tu es SI agréable, dis je avec un sourire narquois, que je ne peux refuser...

- Lily… Dit doucement Rémus

- J'ai surpris Black donner rendez vous à Rogue ce soir près de l'arbre cogneur.

- Et alors ? demanda Potter visiblement très maître de ses émotions.

- James, elle est au courant pour moi depuis la quatrième année. Ce n'est pas la peine de faire comme si tu ne savais pas de quoi elle parlait.

- Tu lui as dit ?

- Non, je l'ai compris toute seule. Tu sais certaines filles ont un cerveau… Mais à priori tu préfères les cruches… Au moins ainsi elles ne te contredisent pas…

- Lily…

Je me tournais vers Rémus pour voir son petit sourire en coin. Il semblait s'amuser du spectacle mais voulait tout de même que notre 'conversation' ne vire pas à l'affrontement, nous avions un problème à régler…

- Je savais qu'il y avait un loup garou, c'est pourquoi je vous ai dénoncé en fin de quatrième année. Le lendemain, j'ai compris que c'était Rémus.

- …

- On ne pourrait pas en reparler plus tard… Je vous rappelle que Black va te faire tuer quelqu'un ce soir !

- Sirius ne ferait jamais ça à Rémus.

Je les regardais tour à tour. L'un était profondément plongé dans ses pensées, sûrement à tenter d'évaluer le niveau de crétinerie de son ami alors que l'autre avait les bras croisés sur son torse et était sur de lui. Je pesais alors l'idée de me débrouiller seule… Mais comment m'y prendre… Mettre une retenue pour ce soir à Rogue ! Mais oui !

Sans plus attendre j'étais partie vers la bibliothèque sure d'y trouver Rogue… Il passait plus de temps que moi là bas ! Ce qui est un exploit il faut bien le dire ! Je furetais parmi les rayonnages mais rien. J'employais tout le reste de la soirée à le chercher mais pas moyen de mettre la main dessus… Il ne me restait plus qu'à aller moi aussi aux pieds de l'arbre cogneur.

La nuit était claire et douce mais j'avais tout de même enfilé ma cape au dessus d'un bon gros pull. Je m'étais cachée pour les voir arriver quand une main s'était un peu trop violemment abattue sur mon épaule.

- Evans, qu'est ce que tu fabriques ici ?

- Je fais de la broderie ! As-tu trouvé Black ?

- Non. Ni Rogue.

Un craquement nous fit sursauter. Black venait d'apparaître et cherchait quelqu'un.

- Reste là, je vais lui parler.

Je l'avais alors laissé partir pour parler avec son ami. Rapidement le ton monta entre les deux et l'arrivée de Rogue n'arrangea rien. En voyant qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à en venir aux mains, je me décidais à sortir de ma cachette.

- Rentrez maintenant, criais je.

- Hors de question, hurlèrent en parfait synchronisme Black et Rogue.

Le reste se déroula très vite. Un hurlement dans la forêt interdite. Mon cœur qui se sert. Rémus est déjà sous sa forme de Loup Garou et ne se trouve pas si loin que ça.

Black qui assomme Rogue d'un coup de poing bien placé. Le Serpentard en tombant m'entraine au sol et me blesse. Je me relève tentant de dissimuler aux autres la douleur qui irradie mon poignet.

Potter se transformant en cerf pour nous raccompagner tous les deux au château pendant que Black retenait Rémus. J'entendais dans mon dos des bruits de lutte acharnée. L'un pour tuer, l'autre pour neutraliser.

Je savais que Rémus s'en voudrait d'avoir été la cause de tout cela mais par chance personne n'avait été gravement blessé. Finalement Potter m'avait cru et heureusement sinon je serais sûrement dans un sale état à l'heure qu'il est.

J'aurais peut être du aller le voir et le remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie et d'avoir aussi sauvé Rogue. Mais je ne pus m'y résoudre trop de raisons me retenaient d'aller lui dire ces quelques mots. Et puis lui, ne m'avait pas remercié d'avoir évité un drame…

Après cette nuit là, les blagues à mon encontre avaient miraculeusement stoppé et j'en étais soulagée. Mais là devant Potter en sang qui venait de transplaner juste devant moi, je ne savais pas si je devais ou non l'aider. Six ans de mauvaises farces, ça ne s'oublie pas avec de l'hémoglobine…


	5. L'arrivée

**Hej**

**Anne Laure : Tu vas enfin savoir si Lily l'aide ou pas. J'espère que cela ne te décevra pas...  
Dailly Till : Justement je me demandais ce que tu devenais... Mais bon je me doute qu'il existe d'autres impératifs que de lire mes fics...**

**Bonne lecture  
E**

**5 – L'arrivée**

Tout ce passé, toutes ces vieilles querelles avaient défilé devant mes yeux à une vitesse phénoménale. Je revoyais les insultes dont il me couvrait lorsque personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Je me souvins de toutes les larmes que j'avais versées seule dans mon lit alors que celles qui se disaient avant mes amies, riaient.

Pourtant en le voyant à terre couvert de sang et inconscient, je me sentais obligée de l'aider. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre comme à l'habitude mais le sang les avait collés par touffes qui pointaient dans tous les sens. Ses lunettes étaient tombées de son nez et il paraissait ainsi moins farceur plus… Doux. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés par endroit révélant de profondes plaies.

Je m'accroupis à ses cotés et le secouais par l'épaule en l'appelant par son nom de famille. Au début, il n'eut aucun mouvement, rien qui ne semblait indiquer qu'il m'entendait alors je le secouais plus violemment.

- Potter !!! Espèce de crétin sans cervelle, tu vas me répondre ! Bouge ne serait ce qu'un doigt ! Ca ne doit pas être si compliqué, même pour un abruti de ton genre !!!

Rien. Il restait parfaitement immobile. Pourtant un petit mouvement sous sa paupière m'indiqua que j'étais sur la bonne voie…

- Si tu ne me fais pas un geste dans la minute, je t'embrasse jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles ou que tu meures !

- C'est bon, murmura t il d'une voix faible.

- Je te sauterais presque au cou, dis je amusée.

Je sais très bien que ce n'était pas le moment de rire et qu'il n'y avait rien de drôle. Il venait de vivre un dur moment mais l'état de mes nerfs m'empêchait de rester calme. En plus, j'étais sortie de mon dortoir sans ma baguette et je ne trouvais pas celle de Potter… Comment allais je faire pour le conduire à l'infirmerie ?

- Potter, tu as ta baguette, dis moi ?

- Non… Je l'ai laissé au manoir…

Manoir ? Ce gars a bien dit Manoir ?! Il est en train de sous entendre qu'il vit dans un… Nom d'un hippogriffe ! Bon, que je me concentre. Monsieur n'a pas sa baguette et la mienne est très loin… Soit je vais la chercher, soit je l'aide à marcher… Comme je n'imaginais pas un seul instant le laisser seul dans cet état, je lui demandais optimiste :

- Tu crois que tu peux marcher tout seul ?

- D'après toi, Evans…

Même à deux doigts de la mort, il réussit toujours à être désagréable. C'est que finalement il ne doit pas aller aussi mal que ça.

- Non, parce que le problème est que je n'ai pas la mienne…

- Stupide ! Tu devrais toujours l'avoir sur toi ! Par les temps qui courent…

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Tous les muscles de son visage s'étaient contractés par une douleur que je pouvais bien deviner. Il fallait qu'on se presse.

- Aller debout, je vais t'aider à marcher jusqu'au château, dis je en me relevant. Nous trouverons bien quelqu'un là bas qui pourra nous aider.

- Ta main…

Je lui tendis ma main pour qu'il puisse se relever. Par Merlin, qu'est ce qu'il est lourd ! Me sentant tomber en avant, je relâchais sa main. Il retomba alors sur le dos hurlant de douleur.

- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?!

- Désolée mais j'ai faillit tomber, dis je honteuse.

- Tu ne pourras jamais m'aider.

- Oh, ce n'est pas le moment de faire ton charmant caractère ! Tu aurais préféré que je te tombe dessus peut être ?!

Il commençait à m'agacer ! S'il croyait que ça me faisait plaisir de lui venir en aide ! Il se mettait la baguette dans l'oeil et ce jusqu'au coude ! Je le vis alors se retourner sur le ventre et prendre appui sur ses bras. Je glissais un de ses bras autour de mon cou et poussais sur mes genoux pour nous mettre debout, le tenant fermement par la ceinture.

- Va falloir faire vite, t'es trop lourd.

Il grogna. Je ne sais pas si je devais prendre ça comme une réponse positive, la marque de son mécontentement ou la manifestation de sa douleur. Nous commençâmes à avancer vers le château. Nous marchions péniblement. Je sentais mes forces flancher. Dans le Hall, je ne tins plus.

- Potter, il va falloir que tu t'assoies. Je ne peux pas aller plus loin.

Je l'aidais à s'asseoir sur les premières marches de l'escalier avant de pousser un soupir de contentement. Peut être devrais je me mettre au sport… Après tout j'ai tout un été à meubler… Bien que l'arrivée impromptue de Potter va sans doute mettre de l'animation. Qu'a-t-il donc bien pu lui arriver ?

- A quoi tu rêves Evans ? Tu ne devrais pas plutôt aller chercher de l'aide ?

- A vos ordres, Maitre.

Je le regardais en faisant une petite pirouette bien ridicule. Il avait l'air vraiment mal au point et il n'allait pas tarder à tomber dans les citrouilles. Il me fallait faire vite.

- Zinkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, hurlais je les mains autour de la bouche. Zinka, viiiiiiiiiiiiiite !

- Tu ne voudrais pas arrêter de hurler ?!

- Je me suis dit qu'elle avait plus de chances de m'entendre si je criais que si je murmurais…

Je lui fis un sourire éblouissant avant de voir Zinka apparaître. Elle était devenue ma meilleure amie ces dernières années. Nous parlions assez souvent toutes les deux, enfin comme un sorcier et une elfe de maison pourraient se parler. Elle prenait de plus en plus de liberté avec moi, ce qui nous permettait de riches échanges.

- Salut Zinka !

- Bonjour Miss Lily.

- Pourrais tu aller chercher l'infirmière ou quelqu'un avec une baguette… Cet élève est blessé. On reste ici.

- J'y vais tout de suite !

Je me retournais vers Potter. Ce dernier semblait de plus en plus mal. Je le regardais se tenir les côtes sans savoir ce que je pouvais faire pour l'aider… A vrai dire avais je vraiment envie de l'aider ?

- Potter parle moi.

- Pour te dire quoi ?

- Ce que tu veux. Ca devrait t'aider à rester conscient…

- Voldemort est venu en personne tuer mes parents.

- J'en suis désolée.

- Je rentrais de chez Sirius, nous avions joué au Quidditch. Je suis directement monté prendre une douche. J'étais en train de m'habiller quand j'ai entendu du bruit au rez de chaussée. Je me suis précipité en haut de l'escalier et là…

Je retins ma respiration. Allez savoir pourquoi de savoir cela me touchait. Je ne pense pas que ce soit parce que Potter venait de le vivre mais plutot parce que mes parents étaient morts de façon similaire et que beaucoup d'autres subiront la même chose…

- Je l'ai vu leur lancer le sort de la mort. J'ai hurlé et c'est là qu'ils m'ont vu…

- Potter… Si tu t'évanouies, je me fais un bonheur de te gifler !

- J'ai couru dans le bureau de mon père où se trouvait le portoloin d'urgence et tu m'as trouvé.

- C'est donc comme cela que tu es arrivé… murmurais je.

Je me retournais vers lui. Ses yeux clignotaient, il n'allait vraiment pas bien et Zinka qui en mettait du temps pour nous trouver de l'aide !

- Potter ! Continue de parler !

- Et de quoi ? Demanda t il d'une voix faible.

- De ta haine vis-à-vis de moi par exemple.

Je ne suis pas sure d'apprécier ce sujet mais je ne voyais pas d'autres sujets de conversation entre nous.

- Je ne te hais pas mais je ne t'aime pas non plus.

- Ca c'est dit, dis je sarcastiquement. Quoi d'autre ?

- Tu te mêles de ce qui ne te regarde pas. En quatrième année et au mois de juin dernier…

J'ouvris la bouche pour me défendre et dire que mes intentions étaient bonnes mais j'entendais des pas s'approcher. Je me relevais et me tournais vers l'arrivant : L'infirmière. Elle dévala les dernières marches et commença à ausculter Potter. C'était pas plus mal qu'elle soit arrivée à ce moment là. J'aurais été ridicule à essayer de me défendre auprès de lui.

- Miss Evans, allez chercher le professeur Dumbledore, s'il vous plait.

En tant que Préfète, je connaissais l'emplacement de son bureau et par chance, je passais suffisamment près de la Tour Griffondor pour y prendre ma baguette. Je partis d'un pas vif. Je n'avais plus à me presser, après tout il était maintenant en de bonnes mains… Et puis j'étais fatiguée du peu que je l'avais soutenu…

Une fois ma baguette récupérée, je m'élançais vers le bureau du directeur. Je m'arrêtais devant la statue qui gardait la porte, réalisant que je n'avais pas la moindre idée du mot de passe. Bon alors, il s'agit à chaque fois de friandises… Ca en fait donc pas mal… Lesquelles il aime bien ? Comme si j'étais assez intime avec lui pour savoir ce genre de choses !

- Puis je vous aider, Miss ?

Je sursautais avant de me retourner vers mon directeur qui me regardait les yeux brillant de malice.

- J'ai trouvé Potter blessé dans le parc et Mme Pomfresh m'a demandé de venir vous chercher…

- Allons y alors sans tarder avant que Pom-Pom ne se mette en colère.

Je le suivis, un peu à contre cœur. Je ne voulais pas avoir à faire à lui… En plus il dirait encore que je me mêlais de ce qui ne me regardait pas…


	6. La fin de l’été

**Bonjour les gens !**

**Bon juste un ti mot pour vous remercier de lire cette fic qui j'espère vous plait :D**

**Anne Laure : Oui, ils ont un point commun à savoir si cela va leur suffire pour s'entendre ;)**

**Bonne lecture  
E**

* * *

**La fin de l'été**

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Potter était arrivé au château. Il n'avait pas quitté l'infirmerie et semblait guérir vu les quelques commentaires que je percevais parfois dans la conversation des professeurs lors des repas. D'une certaine façon j'étais soulagée qu'il aille mieux. A 17 ans, nous avons encore notre vie devant nous même si par les temps actuels, le futur ne semble pas le plus rose possible…

Je n'étais, bien évidemment, pas allée le voir et j'avais pour but de l'éviter tout le mois d'août. Je ne savais pas de quoi il était capable seul mais une chose est sure il était meilleur que moi dans la ruse…

Un mois. Voilà un mois, que les vacances avaient commencé et je m'ennuyais tant que j'espérais le retour des cours avec impatience. En plus, l'inactivité a ça de terrible que vous pensez de trop et souvent pas à des choses très agréables…

Je me dirigeais vers les cuisines où je savais que Zinka se trouvait. J'avais besoin de papoter et elle serait ravie de le faire avec moi. Je chatouillais la poire afin d'ouvrir la porte des cuisines. Un grand bruit de chute se fit entendre et j'entrais précipitamment pour voir des elfes de maison ramasser une assiette cassée au sol.

Je vins vers eux et d'un coup de baguette, je réparais l'assiette et nettoyais le sol. Beaucoup d'entre eux n'appréciaient pas quand je faisais cela. Mais j'avais été élevée par une famille de moldus sans domestique et puis cela allait plus vite avec un peu de magie…

- Bonjour Miss Lily.

Zinka se tenait devant moi de toute sa petite taille. Elle semblait embarrassée. Je mis cela sur le compte de la casse et de la peur de se faire réprimander là-dessus. Je m'assis à une table qui se trouvait dans un coin et l'invitais à s'asseoir. Au début, elle refusait de s'asseoir, arguant qu'un elfe ne peut être l'égal d'un sorcier mais petit à petit elle avait cédé. La première fois, elle n'avait même pas réfléchit et ce n'était qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes qu'elle avait réalisé, rougissante.

- Bonjour Zinka. Ca fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venue, désolée.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Miss Lily.

- Si c'est grave. Je ne t'ai pas remercié de m'avoir aidé avec… Enfin tu vois…

- Avec Monsieur Potter.

Je grognais à l'évocation de ce nom, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire pencher la tête sur le coté. Peut être se demandait elle pourquoi je l'avais aidé si je ne l'appréciais pas…

- Il est gentil, Monsieur Potter, crut elle bon d'ajouter.

Je laissais échapper un rire sans joie.

- Oh oui, adorable, dis je ironique.

- Il a toujours traité Zinka gentiment, comme Miss Lily.

- Alors, Zinka, tu as bien de la chance… Parce que moi il m'a traité plus bas que terre.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda t elle timidement.

- Parce qu'en quatrième année, je les ai fait punir pour qu'il ne leur arrive rien de mal. Que pendant deux ans, il s'est vengé.

- Oui, Monsieur Potter aime faire des farces, mais ce n'est pas méchant…

Sans prévenir, je frappais du point contre la table. Pourquoi prenait elle sa défense ? Pourquoi insistait elle ? Voulait elle me prouver que j'étais la seule contre qui il s'en prenait ? Mais ça je le savais déjà…

- Excuse moi Zinka.

- …

- C'est juste qu'à cause de lui, j'ai passé mes deux dernières années seule. Mes amies m'ont fuis, les garçons m'ont évité et pendant la journée, je subissais ses farces. Alors dire qu'il est gentil alors qu'il a fait de ma vie un enfer…

- Mais…

- Non Zinka ! Poudlard était le seul endroit où je me sentais à ma place mais ça, c'était avant qu'il fasse tout cela, que les filles de tout le château me détestent et n'hésitent pas à me blesser…

- Mais…

Je n'y tins plus, les larmes coulaient maintenant sur mes joues. Je me rappelais de toutes ces fois où j'avais été rouée de coups par des groupies de Potter. La peur qui me comprimait si souvent le ventre quand j'étais seule dans un couloir…

- A noël en cinquième année, je sortais de la bibliothèque quand j'ai reçu un sort. Je me suis réveillée dans un placard à balai au beau milieu de la nuit, saignant pas mal.

Je me levais brutalement relevant un peu mon tee shirt pour lui montrer une fine cicatrice. Zinka ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de cette marque qu'avait laissé une bague. La bague de celle qui était à ce moment là la petite amie de Potter.

- Sa propre petite amie m'a fait cela ! Alors ne me fais pas croire qu'il n'en savait rien !

- Mais…

Je voyais ses yeux se brouiller de larmes pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de continuer.

- Quelques jours après, à ma sortie de l'infirmerie, ton cher Potter est venu me voir et s'est assuré que je souffrais bien…

Je me rappelais de cela. Il était apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte avec des fleurs et un petit sourire démoniaque. Il avait fait l'amoureux transi qui s'était fait du souci. Il m'avait saisi par la taille appuyant justement sur ma plaie. Je l'avais repoussé avant de m'appuyer sur le lit et de m'évanouir.

Quand j'avais rouvert les yeux, j'étais dans mon lit. Mme Pomfresh au dessus de moi m'expliquait que je saignais de nouveau. Elle semblait ne pas savoir la raison de tout cela, alors je ne lui avais pas parlé de Potter… Et à ma sortie, je l'évitais au maximum… Malheureusement il avait continué ses blagues comme si de rien était.

- Il est gentil avec Zinka…

Je reportais mon attention sur l'elfe de maison qui contemplait ses mains. Je lui en saisi une.

- Tu as bien de la chance… Parce que même la mort de mes parents ne l'a pas arrêté…

- Je vais chercher du gâteau au chocolat pour Miss Lily.

- Merci, Zinka.

Je me demandais maintenant si je devais aller le voir. Après tout, nous étions les deux seuls étudiants présents à Poudlard alors pourquoi ne pas se tenir compagnie… Ouais mais là, on parle de Potter… Et ça fait une énorme différence ! Parce que si je vais le voir, il va croire je ne sais quelle idiotie et il va recommencer à me faire des farces… Non c'est sans doute mieux de rester loin de lui.

Je me levais pour aller chercher une boisson. J'avais soif mais aussi envie de penser à autre chose qu'à tout cela. Je percutais quelque chose de plein fouet et entendis quelqu'un jurer.

Je sortis ma baguette et la plaçais devant moi prête à me défendre.

- Qui est là ?

- C'est bon, baisse ta baguette !

Je regardais devant moi. Cette voix… C'était celle de Potter. Oh par Merlin ! Depuis quand était il là ?! Avait il tout entendu ? Je le vis alors apparaître devant moi, tenant dans ses mains une cape… Il suivit mon regard avant d'ajouter :

- Oui, c'est une cape d'invisibilité.

- Pourquoi m'espionnes tu ? Demandais je énervée.

- Je ne t'espionnais pas ! Et puis j'étais là en premier !

- Alors pourquoi t'es tu caché ?

- J'ai eu peur que ce soit un professeur, et puis une fois que tu as eu commencé de parler… Je me voyais mal sortir de ma cachette !

- Oh oui, c'est vrai que c'est mieux d'écouter aux portes ! Hurlais je.

- Tu as vraiment un sale caractère pour une fille, tu le sais ça ?!

- Excuse moi de ne pas m'aplatir devant le Grand James Potter !

- Tu pourrais au moins reconnaître que je ne l'ai pas fait avec une mauvaise intention !

- Bah tu vois, s'il y a bien une chose qui m'est difficile, c'est de croire que tu ne fais pas tout dans le but de nuire aux autres.

Alors là il faut avouer que je suis de mauvaise foi… Ce qu'il a fait pour Rémus prouve tout de même que pour les gens qu'il aime il peut déplacer des montagnes… A peu près autant que lorsqu'il déteste quelqu'un… Je le repoussais pour partir. Tant pis pour le gâteau au chocolat, pour tout cela. Il me retint.

- Je l'ignorais, murmura t il.

Je retirais mon poignet, le regardant pour la première fois dans les yeux. Il semblait réellement désolé… Je me sentais fléchir… Etait ce par manque de 'contact humain' ? Je soupirais.

- Je t'en voulais tellement de nous avoir gâché la surprise…

- Deux ans !!! Pendant deux ans, tu t'es vengé ! Hurlais je.

- Désolé.


	7. Ensemble

**Hey !!!**

**Anne Laure : Voilà justement le rapprochement que tu attendais tant...  
Babwouux : Lui pardonner totu de suite je ne suis pas sure mais au moins elle va l'écouter...  
Dailly Till : Eh oui, ils se sont enfin rapprochés. Pour les publications c'est comme d'habitude... Je ne change pas de jours...**

**Bonne lecture  
A mercredi  
E**

* * *

**7 - Ensemble**

Nous sommes restés l'un face à l'autre pendant quelques minutes. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire. Devais je le croire ou continuer à me méfier ?

- 'Désolé' ? Tu as fait de ma vie un enfer ! Je n'ai plus ni famille, ni amis ! Et tu crois qu'un simple 'désolé' va tout changer ?!

- Je…

- Tais toi ! Je ne veux pas entendre ce que tu as à dire ! De toute façon, tu n'as aucune excuse pour le mal que tu m'as fait !

- Tu as gâché notre surprise !

- Je pensais vous sauver la vie !

J'avais placé mes mains sur mes hanches, dans un vague espoir de l'impressionner. Mais finalement j'espérais juste qu'il ne voyait pas à quel point j'étais mal, à quel point j'en avais assez de tout cela.

- Tu aurais du…

- J'aurais du quoi ?

- …

- En parler avec vous ? Et qu'aurais je dit ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Je n'avais pas le choix ! Mais ça tu t'en moques… Je sais que Rémus a plusieurs fois essayé de t'en parler mais Le Grand James Potter n'écoute personne.

A chaque mot que j'ajoutais, je le voyais blanchir. Peut être prenait il réellement conscience de ce qu'il m'avait fait. Mais cela ne remplacerait pas les deux ans de ma vie… Ces deux ans où mon seul réconfort fut les cours… N'est ce pas triste ?

- Miss Lily, Zinka vous a préparé votre remède anti Potter.

L'elfe de maison avait rougi en disant cela et avait regardé du coin de l'œil si Potter réagissait mais rien. Il était statufié, fixant ce gâteau au chocolat, couvert de chantilly.

Je lui pris des mains après l'avoir remercié et m'installais à la table que je venais de quitter oubliant que je voulais boire quelque chose. Il n'avait pas bougé, il continuait à fixer le vide. J'aurais aimé qu'il parte mais je me refusais à lui adresser de nouveau la parole, ça aurait été lui accorder trop d'importance. Je portais une nouvelle cuillère à mes lèvres, que c'était bon… Le jour où Zinka m'avait fait ce gâteau pour la première fois, j'étais en pleur, Potter y était pour beaucoup, comme d'habitude. Depuis c'était devenu une habitude que je vienne ici me goinfrer de sucre quand la pression se faisait trop grande.

- Evans…

Je levais les yeux vers lui. Il s'était assis juste en face de moi et regardait avec curiosité ou gourmandise ce gâteau devant moi.

- Quoi, Potter ?

- On est enfermé pour un mois encore dans ce château… On pourrait peut être essayer de s'entendre, non ?

Je sentis ma mâchoire menacer de tomber dans mon assiette. Ils voulaient enterrer la hache de guerre ?! Je refermais ma bouche. Après tout l'idée était assez séduisante. Je ne serais plus seule et j'aurais quelqu'un avec qui discuter… Mais voilà il s'agissait tout de même de Potter ! De mon pire ennemi ! Mon plus grand cauchemar !

Je le vis saisir une cuillère et la diriger vers mon gâteau toujours hypnotisé par la chantilly qui commençait à s'effondrer. Je tapais avec la mienne sur la sienne pour le stopper dans sa tentative de vol.

- Ceci est un Anti Potter ! Alors pas touche !

Il me regarda pour la première fois dans les yeux avec un léger sourire. Je savais qu'une farce ou une blague n'allait pas tarder et inconsciemment je me tendis. Qu'allait il me faire ? Nous étions seuls dans la cuisine de Poudlard… Je savais très bien que les elfes de maison ne feraient rien pour m'aider. Ils avaient pour instruction de ne pas interférer dans les conflits entre sorciers… Le laisseront ils me faire du mal ?

- Si je te prouve que je ne suis pas qu'un abruti qui gâche la vie des autres, je pourrais y goûter ?

- Tu n'es pas un abruti qui gâche la vie des autres... Seulement la mienne.

Devais je céder ? Oh et puis zut, qui ne tente rien à rien.

- Pas de coups tordus, d'accord ?

- Promis !

Promis ?! Comme si j'allais le croire ! Je restais tout de même sur mes gardes. Connaissait il réellement le sens de ce mot ? Je serrais la main qu'il me tendait par-dessus la table. Après tout, un peu plus ou un peu moins d'ennuis de sa faute… je n'étais plus à ça près !

Et durant le mois qui suivit, il réussit à me prouver qu'il pouvait aussi être de bonne compagnie. J'avoue qu'au début j'étais très réticente et je me méfiais du moindre de ses mouvements de baguettes, du sous-entendu de ses phrases mais rien n'arriva.

Ce fut au bout de deux semaines que je passais outre ma peur. Il avait réussi à me convaincre d'aller sur le stade de Quidditch. Mme Pomfresh lui avait donné l'autorisation de refaire du sport et sa première réaction avait été de me rejoindre dans la Tour Griffondor. J'étais confortablement installée dans un canapé devant la fenêtre. Le portrait s'était ouvert, me faisant sursauter.

- Evans !!! C'est bon !!!

- Qu'est ce qui est bon ?

Il m'avait alors détaillé sa visite à l'infirmerie, les simagrées qu'il n'avait pas manqué de faire pour l'attendrir. De toute façon, j'étais sure que l'infirmière était sous le charme comme la majorité des filles de Poudlard. Il sauta partout dans la pièce me volant un sourire.

- Aller viens ! On va voler.

Je m'étais raidie. S'il y avait bien une chose dont j'avais peur, c'était de voler. J'avais le vertige ce qui était très handicapant pour voler…

- Non, vas y sans moi.

Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé à mes cotés. Me regardant avec un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon… Il était décidé à m'emmener avec lui. Je soupirais en refermant mon livre. Je le posais sur mes genoux et le couvrais de mes mains.

- Potter, je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

Comme ça, il me faisait penser à un gamin qui essaie de convaincre un adulte de le conduire dans un parc d'attractions. Le problème est que nous n'étions que deux et que je ne me sentais pas capable de monter sur un balai.

- J'ai le vertige… Tu ne m'as jamais vu sur un balai !

- Mais la fois où tu étais accrochée à…

Il se stoppa net en se mordant doucement la lèvre inférieure. Je voyais très bien à quel 'événement' il faisait allusion… Encore une humiliation que j'avais subie de sa part… Je pouvais suivre sur son visage l'intense réflexion qui devait se faire dans son crâne.

- Tu n'as rien dit pourtant…

- Tu voulais que je dise quoi ? Demandais la voix sèche. De toute façon, quoique je dise, ça n'aurait rien changé ! Tu m'aurais laissé là haut et tu en aurais sans doute été que plus satisfait. Alors je pense que c'était mieux que je me taise !

- Aller viens, dit il en me saisissant la main. On va te guérir de ton vertige !

Je tentais de le freiner. Il me traînait littéralement derrière lui mais ça ne l'arrêtait pas. Ce ne fut qu'arrivés au stade que je desserrais les dents.

- Il est hors de question que je monte sur un balai !

- Oh ! Arrête de faire ta gamine ! Tu n'as pas hésité à tenir tête aux Maraudeurs mais un vulgaire balai…

- C'est pas de ma faute si j'ai plus peur d'un balai que de vous !

- Je sais !

Il souriait maintenant de toutes ses dents. C'est dingue comme je me sentais encore plus mal à l'aise… Je ne voulais pas savoir son idée… J'étais persuadée d'avance qu'elle n'allait pas me plaire. Je croisais les bras sur mon torse pour lui montrer à quel point je ne céderais pas.

- Tu vas monter avec moi. On va faire des petits tours pas très haut.

J'avais refusé, crié, tapé du pied mais rien n'y avait fait et finalement j'étais montée avec lui. Il avait tenu sa promesse, nous n'étions pas allés trop haut, il ne m'avait pas quitté et j'avais réussi à ouvrir les yeux. Bon d'accord, je les avais très vite refermés mais l'effort était là.

- Tu vois ! Tu as survécu ! S'écria t il une fois que nous eûmes posé le pied à terre.

- Oui, avouais je bon gré mal gré.

Tous les jours, nous retournâmes au stade pour m'entraîner. Il était heureux de m'apprendre quelque chose et durant l'heure qui suivait il se vantait des progrès que j'effectuais.

Un soir, couchée dans mon lit, je réalisais que ces deux semaines en sa compagnie étaient passées très rapidement. Nous avions beaucoup ri, et je n'avais pas pensé à la perte de mes parents un seul instant. Mon cœur se serra.

Mes parents. Ils étaient morts depuis quelques mois et je les oubliais déjà, je riais de nouveau, je souriais… J'étais heureuse. Par Merlin ! J'étais heureuse du temps que je passais avec Potter ! Voilà un retournement de situation qui me laissait bien perdue.

Le lendemain matin, en descendant au petit déjeuner, je l'ignorais dans le couloir. Involontairement.

- Evans !!! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? C'est la mauvaise période du mois ?!

- Ta gueule, Potter !

Le silence s'était fait, seulement brisé par le bruit de mes pas sur le sol. Les siens s'étaient tus, il devait s'être arrêté en plein milieu du couloir. Il est vrai que cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas disputés… Je me retournais vers lui. Il était comme je l'avais dit, statufié. Il me regardait l'air énervé.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Je le regardais, ne sachant que faire.

- Hier soir, j'ai réalisé que grâce à toi, je passais un bon été et… Et…

J'étais incapable de continuer.

- Et tu t'en veux d'être heureuse alors qu'ils sont morts, c'est ça ?

- Oui, dis je d'une petite voix.

- Moi aussi. Mais je sais que c'est ce qu'ils auraient aimé pour moi.

Il avait raison, je l'en détestais pour cela.


	8. Chemin de Traverse

**Salut tout le monde !!!**

**Bon je suis désolée mais en ce moment je suis pas mal occupée et je prends plus de temps que d'habitude à répondre aux reviews. Il va falloir être patient... Au moins jusqu'à la mi février. Merci à tout ceux qui prenne le temps de lire mes fics, que ce soit ici ou sur mon blog.**

**Anne Laure : Tu vas voir justement le retour des élèves dans ce chapitre... Comme quoi.**

**A vendredi  
Bonne lecture  
E**

* * *

**8 – Chemin de Traverse**

Deux semaines avant le retour de tous les étudiants, Dumbledore décida de nous accompagner au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter nos fournitures. Nous irions avant que les listes ne soient envoyées à nos camarades afin que la foule soit moins dense.

En effet, les professeurs craignaient une attaque contre Potter, le seul survivant d'une illustre famille de sang pur, considérée comme traître à son sang. Je devais y aller moi aussi pour mes achats et quand je compris le service de sécurité qui nous accompagnerait, j'eu envie de rester au château.

Malheureusement, à aucun moment, on me demanda mon avis, et ce fut avec une légère nausée que le Portoloin me fit apparaître dans une petite ruelle du Chemin de Traverse. Je saisis la main que Potter me tendait pour m'aider à me relever. Je voyais à son visage qu'il se moquait de mon inexpérience pour les atterrissages après un voyage en portoloin. Je décidais de l'ignorer en regardant autour de nous.

Je n'étais jamais venue dans cette rue, ni même dans ce quartier du Chemin de Traverse. Je me contentais la plupart du temps de la rue principale où les principales boutiques se trouvaient ne m'attardant que très peu dans les autres, mal à l'aise, seule dans cet univers.

Lors de ma première visite ici, j'avais onze ans. Je venais de découvrir que j'étais une sorcière, que j'allais devoir quitter la maison et tout ce qui faisait ma vie pour une école inconnue. Tant de changement à cet âge me paraissait impossible… Et pourtant !

L'année suivante, j'étais venue avec mes parents pour leur montrer l'univers dans lequel je vivais. Ils avaient été surpris. Je pense que c'est à ce moment là qu'ils avaient vraiment compris que je n'étais pas si 'normale' que j'étais 'spéciale'. Ma mère avait été la première à sortir de ses réflexions. Elle m'avait alors posé tant de questions que je m'étais sentie gênée.

Les parents autour de nous ne posaient pas de questions ou moins et surtout ne poussaient pas tous ces petits cris qui sortaient à intervalles réguliers de la gorge de ma mère. Mon père avait tenté de réfréner son enthousiasme mais je voyais ses yeux briller quelque soit l'endroit où ils se posaient. Seule ma sœur avait gardé cette allure froide et détachée.

Je ne l'avais pas vu sourire à un seul instant de l'après midi. Elle se débrouillait pour ne toucher personne et regardait dédaigneusement tout le monde. Elle n'avait pas voulu venir, et j'avoue que j'aurais préféré. Cependant ma mère avait voulu faire de l'achat de mes fournitures scolaires une sortie familiale et rapidement j'avais voulu rentrer.

A cette époque là, j'avais encore des amies. Elles m'avaient salué chaleureusement tandis que je les présentais à ma famille. Les années suivantes, je m'étais toujours organisée pour qu'aucun de mes parents ne puissent m'accompagner. Ainsi ils n'avaient jamais su à quel point j'étais seule.

Ma plus grosse phobie à l'époque, était de rencontrer les Maraudeurs et que Potter ne puisse s'empêcher de me faire une blague stupide. J'aurais alors eu bien du mal à tout raconter à mes parents. A commencer par le Loup Garou…

Je jetais un regard à Potter qui se tenait à mes cotés, le visage fermé. Craignait il pour sa vie ? Avec tous les gens autour de nous, il me semblait suicidaire qu'un mangemort tente quoique ce soit. De plus, nous n'avions su qu'une heure avant que nous venions ici… Personne ne pouvait l'avoir appris et s'être organisé… Enfin je le souhaitais très sincèrement.

Je mis ma main dans ma poche, serrant brièvement ma baguette. Depuis l'arrivée de Potter au château, je ne la quittais plus. Même quand je prenais ma douche, elle était toujours à portée de main, pour le cas où…

- Dis Potter…

- Quoi Evans ?

Sans tourner la tête vers moi, il m'avait parlé un peu sèchement mais je mis ça sur le compte de l'inquiétude… Après tout même moi, je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise.

- Si tu m'avais rencontré sur le Chemin de Traverse… Tu m'aurais fait une mauvaise blague ?

Une fois la question formulée à voix haute, je n'étais plus très sure de vouloir savoir. Après tout, nous commencions tout juste à nous entendre alors pourquoi reparler de tout ça… Pourquoi ? Parce que j'étais curieuse !

- Oui.

Il avait esquissé un petit sourire sans toutefois me regarder. J'insistais.

- Et qu'aurais tu fait ?

- Oh il y avait plusieurs plans possibles…

Il souriait maintenant franchement, perdu dans ses pensées. De mon coté, je continuais à trottiner à ses cotés pour réussir à ne pas me faire distancer.

- Lesquels ?

- Il y en avait un où je devais te faire la pire des déclarations en plein milieu d'un magasin rempli de monde…

- Mais encore ?

- Te bousculer chez le glacier pour que tu tombes dedans et te proposer de te lécher…

La honte suprême ! Et si mes parents avaient assisté à cela !

- Et pour le cas où tu aurais été avec quelqu'un, j'aurais sous-entendus que ce n'était pas la première fois et que je n'avais pas été le seul…

Je sentais à mesure qu'il parlait la fureur gronder en moi. J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas lui demander. Il était hors de question que je m'énerve contre lui puisque toutes ses révélations étaient de ma faute…

- Tu as du être bien déçu de ne pas avoir fait tout cela.

- Oui, ça aurait pu être drôle, Poil de Carotte.

'Poil de Carotte' voilà bien longtemps qu'il ne m'avait pas appelé ainsi. Pour tout dire depuis notre toute récente amitié… Et puis son ton, contrairement aux fois précédentes, ne contenait plus cette ironie mordante, cette méchanceté sous jacente. C'était plutôt comme une allusion voilée à de bons moments communs.

Ce qui était totalement faux !!! Mais là encore, je laissais couler. Je n'avais pas envie de me battre avec lui. Pour de multiples raisons. La première étant qu'il nous restait une peu moins de deux semaines à cohabiter avant que ses amis ne reviennent. La seconde, que j'avais adoré les deux semaines passées à ses cotés. La troisième, plus égoïste, consistait à me faire des souvenirs pour les moments difficiles de l'année qui ne manqueraient sûrement pas.

Nous achetâmes en un temps record, nos fournitures et aussitôt le dernier achat effectué, nous rentrâmes à Poudlard. La promenade avait été courte mais épuisante pour mes nerfs. Une fois dans mon dortoir, je tombais endormie sur mon lit, rêvant de grandes déclarations et de glaces.

Ce fut mon prénom hurlé de la salle commune qui me réveilla quelques heures après. Je passais rapidement dans la salle de bains pour me rafraîchir et voir un peu qui beuglait de la sorte bien que j'avais déjà ma petite idée. Que pouvait il donc bien me vouloir ? Il était l'heure de dormir et pas de réveiller les gens !

Comme de bien entendu, je le trouvais au milieu de la pièce cherchant visiblement quelque chose. Je poussais un soupir qui eut pour fait de signaler ma présence. Il se retourna le visage contrarié. Que lui arrivait il ? Je descendis les dernières marches et me laissais tomber dans le canapé.

- Si tu me disais pourquoi tu fais la gueule ?!

Hein ?! Je fais la gueule ? Mais de quoi il parle ? Je pris un coussin dans mes bras pour le serrer contre moi. Je me sentais encore endormie et je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il racontait. Sa voix était un vague ronronnement lointain et ma tête se faisait de plus en plus lourde.

- Tu vas pas bouder pour ce que j'ai dit cette après midi !

Je sentis le canapé s'enfoncer à coté de moi et sans l'avoir prémédité ma tête se posa sur son épaule tandis que mes yeux clignotaient.

- Tu me dis…

Sa voix s'était faite plus douce. Cajoleuse, elle me berçait.

- James, dis je d'une petite voix, laisse moi dormir… Je suis fatiguée…

Je m'étais rendormie avant d'entendre sa réponse. Tout ce que je sais, ce fut que le lendemain matin, je me réveillais dans ses bras, sous une couverture. J'étais courbaturée mais reposée. Je me levais doucement et remontais dans mon dortoir pour prendre une douche. Quand je redescendis, il avait disparu.

Je le retrouvais dans la grande salle devant son petit déjeuner. Un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je pris un croissant devant lui.

- Salut Potter ! Alors bien dormi ?

- Ca aurait été mieux dans un lit…

Je le regardais suspicieuse, je ne relevais pas le sous-entendu. Je me rappelais alors la raison de sa venue dans la Tour Griffondor.

- Hier, je ne faisais pas la tête… Je me suis juste endormie.

Et les deux dernières semaines en tête à tête commencèrent. Il continuait à m'aider à vaincre ma peur, il me montrait quelques passages secrets. Je le soupçonnais de garder pour lui les plus intéressants. Dommage, ils m'auraient été utiles pour l'année suivante…

Le dernier jour avant l'arrivée des autres, il vint me chercher dans le parc où je m'étais allongée pour lire. J'avais étendue une couverture sous un arbre et m'étais plongée dans un roman d'aventures.

- Evans, viens !

- Où ? Demandais je sans quitter des yeux mon livre.

- Je vais te montrer où nous passons les pleines lunes.

A peine cela dit, je sautais sur mes pieds laissant derrière moi mes affaires. Il m'avait montré le passage secret sous l'arbre cogneur. Une fois dans la cabane hurlante, j'avais fait tout mon possible pour ne pas montrer ma peur. Mais il faut avouer qu'elle faisait froid dans le dos. Je fus soulagée quand il me proposa de partir. Il ne fut pas dupe au sourire qu'il eut mais aucun commentaire ne vint gâcher l'ambiance.

Le lendemain, jour du grand retour des étudiants, le temps passa trop vite. Enfin à mon goût mais à priori pas au sien.

Les étudiants commencèrent à arriver alors que j'étais toujours dans mon dortoir, seule, à ranger mes affaires dans ma malle. Dumbledore m'avait prévenue que cette année, je serais Préfète en Chef et que j'allais emménager dans les appartements qui m'étaient réservés. J'allais être débarrassée de mes camarades de dortoir et j'en avais effectué une danse de la joie.

Quand je descendis pour prendre mon repas, je croisai les Maraudeurs et par réflexe, je saluais Potter.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Evans ?

Sa voix était étonnamment sèche. Je fronçais les sourcils tentant de comprendre d'où venait le problème quand il me donna la réponse…

- Les vacances sont finies. Retour à la vraie vie.


	9. La rentrée

**Coucou tout le monde !!!  
C'est bientôt le week end !!!  
Bon après ce cri du coeur...  
****M'en voulez pas de trop à la fin de ce chapitre :D**

**Anne Laure : Tout recommence ou presque...  
Antinea : Je suis contente que tu es profitée de ton séjour chez ta soeur pour laisser des marques de ton passage. Ca m'a fait plaisir de compter un nouveau nom.  
Dailly Till : Ca aurait ete drole pour tout le monde sauf pour elle je pense...**

**Bonne lecture  
A lundi  
E**

* * *

**9 – La rentrée**

Je me disais bien… Il m'aurait paru étonnant que cette bonne entente continue plus longtemps… Mais malgré cela, mon cœur se serra. Encore une fois j'étais rejetée par lui. Il ne me restait plus qu'à me tatouer 'idiote' sur le front et le tour sera complet ! En une toute petite phrase, il avait réussi à gâcher ce mois que nous avions passé ensemble.

Je repris contact avec la réalité quand la voix de McGonnagal me parvint aux oreilles. Les premières années arrivaient ce qui signifiait que la répartition allait commencer mais aussi le dîner. Je m'empressais vers la Grande salle où les autres étudiants discutaient gaiement.

Ils avaient passé deux mois dans leur famille et retrouvaient leurs amis après tout autant d'absence. Je vis les filles de mon année, et anciennes amies, parler vivement et avec bonheur. Cette année encore, je m'assiérais seule à un bout de table. Comme tous les ans, je ne relèverais pas les yeux de mon assiette sauf quand Potter m'interpellera pour la première farce de l'année…

Je fronçais les sourcils. Le fera t il cette année encore ? Continuera t il de faire de ma vie un enfer ? J'eus un petit rire désabusé qui attira l'attention sur moi. Mon voisin de droite me demanda pourquoi je riais et tandis que je regardais Stefan, mon ancien amour, me dévisager avec curiosité, je priai pour que ma septième année soit différente.

Je secouais la tête en rougissant. Je n'étais plus habituée aux contacts humains. De plus, il faut bien avouer que mon béguin pour lui n'avait nullement disparu. Et lui ? A supposer qu'un jour, il ait été intéressé par moi, avais je encore un petit soupçon d'intérêt à ses yeux ?

- Je croyais que tu te moquais de moi à cause de ce que je venais de dire…

- Je n'écoutais pas… Non, je pensais à quelque chose…

- A quoi ? Demanda t il.

- A comment Potter va s'y prendre ce soir pour me ridiculiser.

J'avais dit cela d'un ton fataliste, en prenant bien garde à ne pas me tourner vers le su nommé. J'eus un petit sourire pour Stefan, avant de retourner à la contemplation de la table, écoutant la répartition d'une oreille distraite.

Une fois le dernier élève envoyé chez les Serdaigle, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et discouru un bon moment. Il nous énonçait les principales règles de la vie en communautés, répétait les interdictions et finit par nommer les deux Préfets en Chef, c'est-à-dire Rémus et moi.

Je savais depuis longtemps que Rémus serait mon homologue. Je m'en étais fait une joie surtout que je m'entendais bien avec Potter. Restait Sirius mais je pensais qu'il serait influencé par ses deux amis… Mais là ? Qu'allait il se passer ? Nous mettraient ils des bâtons dans les roues ?

Jusque là, Rémus s'était toujours montré intransigeant envers ses amis. Je le soupçonnais d'éviter les endroits où il savait les trouver après le couvre feu. Les rares fois où il les surprit, il n'hésita pas à les mettre en retenue. Je ne sais pas comment l'ambiance s'en ressentait après dans leur dortoir mais Rémus n'avait jamais été mis à l'écart mais bon… Si j'avais eu des amis, j'aurais sans doute fait de même… Ou pas.

Je me raidis sur mon siège. Potter lui avait il parlé de cet été ? Que nous avions passé toutes nos journées ensemble, riant, mangeant discutant… Dormant ? Je ne pense pas ! Ca aurait été une insulte à la pureté de son sang ! Bien qu'il ne m'avait pas semblé si préoccupé par ces histoires… Et puis Voldemort avait tué ses parents… Ils ne devaient pas être d'accord avec les idées de ce fou dangereux.

A la fin du repas, je me dirigeais vers Dumbledore. Il devait nous emmener vers les appartements des préfets pour que nous puissions déballer nos affaires avant notre première ronde de l'année. J'avais hâte d'être seule avec Rémus pour lui demander de ses nouvelles et tenter de savoir… Comment pourrais je faire pour savoir s'il était au courant de cet été ?

Roooh ! Et puis en quoi cela était si important ?! Comme l'a dit Potter, ce n'était que pour l'été ! Ce n'était pas si primordial pour moi de continuer à rire avec lui ! Mais ça faisait un contact humain autre que celui des professeurs… Et ça… C'était génial !

- Bon maintenant que vous êtes là tous les deux, suivez moi.

Nous le suivîmes dans les couloirs de Poudlard jusqu'à un tableau auquel je n'avais jamais prêté attention. Le portrrait se décala sur la gauche pour nous laisser pénétrer dans un magnifique salon. De chaque coté se trouvaient des portes qui menaient à coup sur à nos chambres. L'une rouge, l'autre verte.

J'ouvris la rouge, couleur de ma maison, pour voir une magnifique chambre. Dans un coin de la pièce un lit à baldaquin me tendait les bras. Une étagère, une armoire, une table de chevet… Et un bureau. Tout cela était beaucoup plus chic que dans les dortoirs communs. Je n'aurais pas à supporter le piaillement des autres filles et les longues discussions sur les Maraudeurs… Bah non, vu que j'allas vivre avec l'un d'entre eux !

Je ressortis de ma chambre, un sourire déformant mon visage.

- Votre chambre vous plait, Mademoiselle Evans ?

- Oui, professeur !

- Très bien dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser tranquille. N'oubliez pas votre ronde !

Une fois le portrait refermé derrière lui, j'admirais le salon. Les tableaux aux murs, les meubles rien n'était oublié.

- Rémus !!! Hurlais je brusquement.

- Oui, Lily ?

Je sursautais en entendant sa voix tout près de mon oreille. Je me retournais vers lui et tombais dans ses yeux ambrés.

- Alors quoi de neuf ? Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

- Rien mis à part que penser que nous commençons notre dernière année à Poudlard me fait drôle… Je ne pensais pas que cela arriverait si vite !

- Six ans ! Six ans tu trouves ça vite ?!

Il eut un petit sourire amusé.

- Et toi, ton été ?

- Ca a été… On aurait pu faire mieux mais y avait plus en stock.

Mon explication parut lui suffire. Potter n'avait donc rien dit.

Les jours suivants, les cours reprirent avec une intensité peu commune. Dès les premiers cours, nous avions été submergés de travail. Je me sentis vite dépassée et ce fut avec une ardeur déclinante que je faisais mes devoirs. J'étais de plus en plus fatiguée et triste. Je n'étais plus habituée à être seule et ce fut une grande gifle de voir qu'au milieu de tout le monde, je l'étais.

Les Maraudeurs ne venaient jamais dans notre appartement. Volonté de Rémus ou de Potter ? Je ne sais pas mais cela me permettait de faire le deuil de cette amitié tuée presque dans l'œuf. Je dis bien presque parce qu'à certains moments de la journée, je me prêtais à rêver de pouvoir aller lui parler. De pouvoir participer à son rire…

Les farces ne recommençaient pas. Il m'ignorait totalement. J'aurais pu disparaître personne ne s'en serait rendu compte. Enfin si les professeurs et c'était bien ça le plus déprimant ! Je pouvais passer à ses cotés, rien ne montrait qu'il m'avait vu… Il avait dit que nous revenions à la réalité pourtant dans la mienne, il en faisait partie… Bon d'accord de façon fort peu agréable, mais tout de même !

Un mois que nous étions de retour au château. J'effectuais une de mes rondes avec Rémus, pensant aux devoirs qui s'accumulaient sur mon bureau. Des cernes ornaient mes yeux, j'avais perdu le peu de bronzage que j'avais obtenu cet été. J'avais l'impression d'être un monstre informe tant j'étais fatiguée de tout cela, mais je serrais les dents bien décidée à ne pas craquer.

- Lily, ça te gêne d'aller seule à la Tour d'astronomie, pendant ce temps je vais voir en cuisine. La ronde en sera plus courte ainsi…

Je hochais la tête. De toute façon, tous les élèves étaient trop occupés et trop peureux pour oser outrepasser les règles. Je ne rencontrerais personne alors autant gagner quelques minutes.

Je montais l'escalier et ouvrais la porte donnant à l'extérieur sans réellement regarder tant j'étais persuadée que tout le monde se trouvait dans sa maison. Pourtant une silhouette se tenait près la rambarde. Je m'approchais à pas de loup pour attraper l'élève sur le fait quand celui-ci se retourna pour s'y appuyer.

Potter !

La porte derrière moi se claqua. J'étais maintenant seule avec lui, loin de toute aide possible. Bah oui, les vieux réflexes ont la vie dure, ma première pensée fut pour ma sécurité. Après tout je ne sais pas à quel Potter j'allais avoir le droit… Celui de cet été ou celui qui n'hésiterait pas à me jeter par-dessus la balustrade pour que je reste coincée toute la nuit dans les airs par le sort anti-suicide ?

Et Rémus ?! A celui là, il allait m'entendre !!! Il était à coup sur au courant de ce que mijotais Potter sinon il n'aurait pas voulu, spécialement ce soir, qu'on se sépare ! Je pensais qu'il était un ami ! Ou à défaut d'un ami, quelqu'un de confiance !!!

- Lily…

Je fronçais les sourcils. C'était la première fois qu'il m'appelait par mon prénom ! Et dans sa bouche, c'était joli.

- Quoi Potter ? Demandais je la voix sèche.

- Je voulais te parler.

- Me parler ou m'humilier ?

Je le vis se raidir.

- Tu crois vraiment que je ne suis capable que du pire ?! S'écria t il.

Je relevais le menton, les lèvres serrées et les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, attendant la suite.

- Pour toi, je ne suis donc qu'un horrible serpentard !

- Des deux, tu es le seul à te préoccuper de cela ! Je te rappelle qu'en première année, c'est VOUS qui m'avez rejetée parce que j'étais Griffondor !

- On avait onze ans !

- Okay, alors l'an dernier…

J'avais desserré mes bras qui tombaient maintenant le long de mon corps. Je m'étais approchée de lui les poings serrés, voulant lui cracher toute ma rancœur au visage. Mais il fut plus rapide que moi. Pour tout dire, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il réplique ainsi…

Je croyais que nous allions nous disputer, que je finirais dans une position fort compromettante comme j'en avais malheureusement l'habitude maintenant. Je croyais que demain les rires fuseraient de nouveau sur mon passage, après qu'il se soit vanté d'une quelconque farce à mon encontre…

Non, ça j'étais loin de m'attendre à ce qu'il m'embrasse. Avec douceur en plus. Mon premier baiser. J'échangeais mon premier baiser avec James Potter le cauchemar de ma vie et le plus dérangeant est que j'appréciais.

Il avait posé ses mains sur mes épaules pour m'attirer à lui et poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Puis il m'avait serré délicatement contre lui, laissant ses mains s'arrêter sur ma taille.

Sans m'en rendre compte, les miennes s'étaient détendues et s'étaient posées sur ses bras pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre… Je crois… A moins que je n'aie voulu m'assurer que c'était bien lui…


	10. Pourquoi

**Bonjour tout le monde !!!**

**Depuis ce weekend, cette fic est officiellement finie et la suivante est déjà en cours d'écriture.  
Anne Laure : Ne t'inquiète pas pour Lily ! Elle va commencer à se rebeller :D  
Babwouux : Voila la suite, à l'heure come toujours :D en espérant que cette suite te satisfasse.**

**A bientôt  
Bonne lecture  
E**

* * *

**10 – Pourquoi ?**

Bientôt je sentis la langue caresser mes lèvres. J'en fus toute électrisée. Je me calais plus contre lui avant d'ouvrir la bouche. C'était si bon. Si doux…

Je le sentis alors bouger ce qui eut pour effet de me faire revenir instantanément à la réalité. Celle là même qu'il voulait. Je posais mes deux mains sur son torse pour le repousser, mettant fin à ce baiser. J'étais haletante, totalement étourdie mais peu à peu mon cerveau reprenait conscience. Ses mains dans mes reins me tenaient collée à lui. Il était bien trop fort, j'étais maintenant en son pouvoir.

- Lâche moi !

- Non, tu ne tiens plus debout.

Sa voix était douce et ses yeux… Je me perdais dans ses yeux chocolat. Je poussais de nouveau sur mes bras pour qu'il me laisse partir. Surprise, je faillis en perdre l'équilibre et je ne dus le salut qu'à ses réflexes. Aussitôt, il me tint de nouveau contre lui, calant sa tête dans mon cou.

J'étais merveilleusement bien, là. Les petits papillons qui avaient pris leur envol dans mon ventre se calmaient peu à peu mais mon cœur quant à lui ne savait plus quel rythme était le sien. Et mes lèvres… Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de passer et repasser ma langue dessus. Elles avaient le goût de…

Oh Merlin !!!

Je suis dans les bras de Potter !!!

Dans la Tour d'astronomie ! C'est-à-dire seule avec lui !!!

Et on vient de s'embrasser !

Enfin non, il m'a embrassé… Mais j'y ai répondu ! C'était peut être mon premier baiser mais je sais que je ne suis pas restée inactive ! Et pire que tout, je ne lui ai pas dit non ! Et là… Et là je suis encore dans ses bras !

Je le repoussais de nouveau mais je me tins près de la rambarde pour le cas où mes jambes me trahiraient de nouveau. Je l'entendis protester alors que je m'éloignais mais… Il pensait réellement que je me laisserais faire ?

Il est vrai que peu de filles s'étaient refusées à lui… Pour tout dire, je n'en connaissais aucune si je m'excluais. Certaines lui avaient donné plus de mal à conquérir mais elles avaient finalement fait partie de sa liste. Cette liste dont il devait se gausser chaque soir en compagnie de son frère de cœur, j'ai nommé Sirius Black.

Ce qui était bizarre, c'est que toutes les filles croyaient à l'existence de cette liste mais dès que Potter les draguait elles oubliaient sa présence, sures d'être l'Elue. D'être celle qui réussirait à le faire se tenir tranquille. Mes propres amies, à l'époque, s'étaient faites piéger les unes après les autres. Sans surprise, il leur avait brisé le cœur.

Et après ce baiser, je comprenais pourquoi. C'était… renversant. D'accord, je n'avais pas d'expérience pour vraiment comparer mais… Waw !

- Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? Réussis je enfin à articuler.

- J'en avais envie…

- Hein ?!

- Je ne voulais pas qu'on se dispute.

- Alors tu t'es dit, pourquoi pas l'embrasser, ça pourrait être drôle ! Dis je sarcastique.

- Non, je t'ai dit ! J'en avais envie !

Il avait lui aussi haussé le ton, se redressant devant moi. Il prit appui sur la rambarde en posant ses bras de chaque côté de moi.

- Et t'es tu demandé, ce dont MOI j'avais envie ?

Il ouvrit la bouche, visiblement étonné. Il n'avait donc pas pensé que je n'avais peut être aucune envie qu'il m'embrasse ? Monsieur avait suivi son instinct sans se préoccuper de savoir si je pourrais être consentante ou pas ! Je sentais la fureur monter en moi mais je tentais de la canaliser.

- Je… Je t'ai vu me jeter des coups d'œil… Discrets mais…

- Et comment en es tu arrivé à la conclusion que j'avais envie de… Tout cela.

J'avais fait un vague geste dans les airs comme pour indiquer le baiser dont j'étais incapable de parler pour le moment. Tout cela était trop frais dans mon esprit pour que je puisse le dire… Surtout à lui.

- Tu commençais à t'énerver. Je n'ai pas réfléchi.

Pas réfléchi. Pas réfléchi ?! Voilà exactement ce qu'il avait fait et ce que je faisais à l'instant même. Je laissais parler ma rancœur contre lui sans chercher à la stopper. Après tout, il ne s'était jamais soucié de savoir s'il me blessait ou non !

- Pas réfléchi, ça s'est sur ! Il y a un mois, tu me fais sortir de ta vie. Et un soir, tu débarques et m'embrasses !

- Pourquoi tu rougis ? demanda t il un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

- C'est ça, ignore ce que je te dis !

- Tu m'as manqué. Nos chamailleries de cet été surtout. Et puis, je t'ai vu cet après midi…

Grrr. Pourquoi fallait il qu'il se soit aperçu de cela ?!

En effet, nous avions comme toujours cours communs de Potions avec les Serpentard. J'avais réalisé ma potion rapidement et le professeur m'avait demandé de rester sagement à mon chaudron pendant qu'il finissait avec les autres. Mon esprit avait vagabondé et comme souvent j'avais repensé à cet été. Mon regard alors s'était posé sur Potter.

Il n'y avait là aucune rêverie sentimentale ou autre. Juste… Roh et puis zut ! Il me manquait cet imbécile !

- Je réfléchissais !

- Et à quoi ? Me demanda t il avec un sourire en coin.

- A comment un type comme toi a pu réussir l'illusion qu'il pouvait être sympa, et ce pendant un mois !

- Peut être parce que je le suis réellement… Tenta t il.

Je laissais échapper un petit rire sec avant de le repousser et de me diriger vers la porte. Cette discussion était close. Enfin pour ma part. Je ne voulais pas rester plus longtemps avec lui seule. Je courus presque jusqu'à l'appartement des Préfets en Chef où je trouvais Rémus.

Il était confortablement assis dans le canapé face à la cheminée, un livre ouvert sur ses genoux. Il releva les yeux pour me voir et fronça les sourcils. Il ne devait pas m'attendre si tôt. Une bouffée de colère me submergea. Il avait aidé son ami à me piéger et sans que ça lui pose un problème de conscience ! Je devrais maintenant me méfier aussi de lui.

Je me laissais tomber à ses cotés et lui enlevais le livre des mains, le jetant négligemment sur la table basse devant nous.

- Depuis quand tu me fais des coups comme ça, Lupin ?

J'avais volontairement employé son nom de famille pour qu'il comprenne que j'étais réellement en colère contre lui. Que je n'avais pas apprécié sa trahison, même si techniquement nous n'étions pas amis, et qu'il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas…

- Il voulait te parler…

- Et s'il avait voulu me jeter de la Tour ?! M'écriais je.

- James ne ferait pas cela !

- Tu crois qu'on parle du même Potter ?

J'étais sarcastique jusqu'au bout des ongles. Je lui aurais bien sauté à la gorge à l'instant même.

- Malgré sa phrase de la rentrée, il ne te veut pas de mal. Il voulait s'excuser auprès de toi pour cela.

- Potter ?! Ne pas me vouloir du mal ?!

- T'a-t-il fait quelque chose ?

- Non mais…

- Et cet été ?

Je me statufiais. Alors comme ça, Rémus était au courant pour cet été…

- Tu es au courant ?

- Il nous l'a dit dès son arrivée à Poudlard après… Enfin tu sais quoi.

Il leur avait dit tout de suite ?! Je pensais qu'il tairait cela, honteux d'avoir fait ami ami avec une Griffondor. Et pire que tout avec moi… Qu'est ce que…

- Il nous a dit que tu l'avais aidé à aller à l'infirmerie puis plus rien avant l'épisode de la cuisine.

- Il t'a parlé de la cuisine ?

- Oui. Nous ne nous cachons rien tous les quatre. Il nous a parlé de votre amitié, de vos journées…

- Amitié ?! N'utilise pas des mots trop forts ! Si nous avions été amis, il ne m'aurait pas…

Un silence s'installa entre nous. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à le briser. Je me levais pour aller dans ma chambre. Cette journée avait été longue et fatigante et des devoirs m'attendaient toujours sur mon bureau.

- Lily, m'appela t il alors que j'allais refermer la porte. Il agit souvent comme un crétin mais il n'est pas méchant.

Seule dans ma chambre, j'eus du mal à me concentrer sur mon devoir de métamorphose. 'Crétin mais pas méchant', oui cela caractérisait parfaitement le Potter que j'avais connu cet été. Mais les autres étudiants étaient de retour et sa menace planait toujours dans un coin de mon esprit : 'Si un jour, il te prenait l'idée saugrenue de dire 'oui', tu en viendras à espérer revenir en arrière… Quand tu refusais…'

Faisait il ça pour m'humilier une dernière fois ? L'apothéose, le bouquet final…

Je dormis mal cette nuit là. J'aurais préféré qu'il me jette dans le sort anti-suicide, cela aurait soulevé beaucoup moins de questions…


	11. Des petits mots

**Bonjour tout le monde !!!  
Petite nouvelle : la fic suivante en est déjà à la moitié donc malheureusement ou heureusement comme vous le sentez, vous n'avez pas fini de me lire :D**

**Anne Laure : Ce n'est pas grave pour Le Chantage, tu as encore le temps... Il n'est pas près d'être effacé ;) Quant à Lily, tu vas voir qu'elle a gagné bien plus plus que tu ne le pense...  
Dailly Till : Elle aurait pu se taire, c'est vrai, mais je pense que l'histoire en aurait été beaucoup moins savoureuse :)  
Marie : Merci pour tes reviews, ca fait plaisir de voir que mes vieilles fics ne sont pas laissées à l'abandon. Pour mes publications, c'est facile, Lundi, Mercredi et vendredi sur FF et la veille sur mon blog (ou tu retrouve tous les jours un morceaux du défi, Pourquoi Elle, James ? )  
Crayoline : Merci tout plein pour cette review, et je suis ravie que le fait que j'existe te fasse autant plaisir :D. A bientot ici ou sur le blog.**

**Bonne lecture tout le monde  
A vendredi  
E**

* * *

**11- Petits mots**

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'épisode du baiser mais ce dernier restait fermement ancré dans mon esprit. Pendant tout le week-end, je n'avais cessé de penser à ses lèvres si douces, son corps si chaud contre le mien… Je repoussais mon bol, incapable de continuer à manger.

Autour de moi les élèves s'activaient. Le professeur Dumbledore venait d'annoncer le bal d'Halloween. Et les filles tout comme les garçons se demandaient avec qui ils iraient. Enfin pour ces derniers, ils parlaient surtout de leur costume… Encore un bal auquel je n'assisterais pas… Ou enfin si au début. Juste pour ouvrir les festivités aux bras de Rémus puis je retournais dans mon appartement prétextant une grosse fatigue.

Dans mes rêves les plus fous, j'imaginais que Stefan ou un autre élève me demanderait de l'accompagner. Comme Potter m'ignorait, peut être l'un d'entre eux trouverait le courage de… J'étouffais cette idée avant qu'un semblant d'espoir ne voie jour dans mon cœur.

Je me levais pour aller au premier cours de la semaine : Potions. J'avais réussi à l'éviter lui ainsi que les Maraudeurs. A priori tous les trois savaient pour cet été, et ils devaient aussi savoir que James m'avait embrassé puisque d'après Rémus ils ne se cachaient rien… Mais…

Je rentrais dans la salle et me faufilais jusqu'à ma place au premier rang. Je ne voulais pas les croiser, enfin, LE croiser. Mais une fois que tout le monde fut installé je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder dans sa direction. Il était bien là, souriant comme si de rien était… A vrai dire, sa vie à lui n'avait pas été bouleversée par un baiser…

- Aujourd'hui nous n'allons faire que de la théorie donc veuillez sortir vos parchemins pour prendre quelques notes…

Je sortis parchemins et plumes et suivis la description ennuyeuse de l'effet d'une famille de potions. Suivant le sujet, comprendre la personne qui buvait la potion, les effets pouvaient être très différents… J'avais déjà lu le chapitre y référant dans mon livre mais j'écoutais tout de même assidûment pour le cas où le professeur y ajouterait quelques nouvelles informations.

Je sursautais. Un papier venait d'atterrir sur ma main. Mon prénom écris et clairement visible… Aucun doute, ce petit mot était pour moi. Mais de qui pouvait il bien venir ? Et cette écriture… Elle était à la fois élégante et gamine, sérieuse et… Je me raidis. La seule personne qui correspondait à cette définition s'était… Potter !

Je me tournais vers lui pour le voir absorbé par la contemplation du tableau. Il ne suivait pas, c'était très clair, mais contrairement à d'habitude, il ne faisait aucun bruit. Cela devait lui demander un effort considérable ! J'ouvris enfin le bout de parchemin plié :

Comment s'est passé ton week end ?

J

Rien d'autre. Il croyait vraiment que j'allais lui répondre ?! Je froissais le bout de parchemin. Peu de temps après un second atterri devant moi.

Tu pourrais répondre au moins… Ou me demander comment était le mien.

J

Je le froissais et retournais au cours.

Bon, tant pis, je vais te le dire quand même.

Je me suis ennuyé ! Rémus a exigé de nous que nous travaillions ! T'imagine l'horreur ! Mais du coup, je ne suis pas forcé de suivre le cours…

J

Oui, mais moi si !!! J'avais envie de hurler mais je savais très bien que ça ne servirait à rien, alors je froissais le papier et le déposais avec les autres.

Tu pourrais répondre ! En plus, je suis sur que toi aussi tu as lu ton livre !

J

Et il avait continué ainsi sans s'arrêter jusqu'à la fin du cours. Quand je disais que je devais me méfier de lui ! Mon silence n'avait rien changé et vers la fin, je le voyais même m'observer froissant son mot avec un sourire. Tout cela n'était pour lui qu'un jeu ! J'étais encore dans le rôle de la souris alors que le chat… Bah le chat avait des qualités qu'avant l'été je ne soupçonnais pas.

Heureusement, je n'avais pas cours avec lui avant le lendemain… J'aurais donc la paix. Quand la cloche retentit, je me levais et lançais un sort pour que tout brûle rapidement. Je ne voulais pas que cela tombe entre de mauvaises mains… Certains iraient se faire des idées et comme les groupies des Maraudeurs me laissaient tranquilles…

En effet depuis la rentrée, aucune d'elles n'était venue m'insulter pour la façon dont je traitais Potter. A vrai dire, aux yeux de toute l'école, il m'ignorait et moi je continuais à vivre loin de lui… Pourtant.

Je m'assis en Sortilèges à ma place habituelle mais ce ne fut pas ma voisine de d'habitude qui prit place à mes cotés. Je découvris à la place Stefan qui me souriait. Je lui répondis et sortis mes affaires. A peine le cours eut commencé, qu'un bout de papier arriva, suivit d'un deuxième, d'un troisième…

Dis, tu continues à froisser mes bouts de parchemin ? Tu continues aussi à faire cette petite moue si sexy ? J'ai adoré tout à l'heure… Tes lèvres étaient si tentantes…

Je parie que tu as rougi !

J

Et il avait raison !!! J'étais aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse ! Je laissais tomber mes cheveux sur chaque coté de mon visage pour qu'aucun de mes camarades ne s'en aperçoive.

- Ca va Lily, murmura Stefan dans mon oreille.

- Oui, chuchotais je.

J'étais troublée par sa présence. Il était si près de moi. Et ses yeux qui cherchaient à lire mon âme… J'eus un sourire que je qualifierais de gêné avant de me tourner vers le professeur.

- Dis, tu as déjà un cavalier pour le bal ?

Je sursautais. Je ne savais pas la raison exacte mais soit son souffle dans mon oreille soit l'évocation du bal y était pour quelque chose. Je le regardais avant de secouer la tête. Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser plus de questions que déjà il enchaînait.

- Tu voudrais y aller avec moi ?

Mon rêve se réalisait enfin !!! Après deux ans d'attente !!! Je hochais la tête alors qu'un nouveau bout de parchemin percutait ma main.

Dis tu es en Sortilèges là, non ?

C'est intéressant ?

Tu aides ta voisine ?

Je te demandes ça parce qu'en Sortilèges, j'aide toujours Peter…

J

Mes lèvres s'incurvèrent jusqu'à me faire mal. Potter ne réussira pas à me gâcher tout cela et pour preuve, je lui répondis :

Je suis en Sortilège mais je n'aide pas mon voisin. Par contre, je viens d'accepter d'aller au bal avec lui.

- Evans –

J'attendis un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude son prochain mot et finalement je regrettais d'avoir répondu.

On se voit ce midi pour en parler

J

Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Pour qui il se prend ?! Il croit vraiment que j'ai envie de lui parler ?! Je brûlais immédiatement les petits mots, effrayée à l'idée que Stefan puisse les lire.

A l'heure du repas, je décidais de ne pas aller à la Grande Salle, mais de plutôt rendre visite à Zinka. Pas que j'avais peur de Potter… Quoique… Non, je craignais… Bah oui, je craignais quoi, si ce n'est sa réaction ?!

Les elfes de maison ne furent pas étonnés de me voir là. J'étais une habituée des lieux et je ne les gênais pas dans leur travail. Sauf peut être Zinka qui se sentait obligée de me parler ou de me faire parler. Je restais donc le moins longtemps possible, préférant flâner dans les couloirs…

Malheureusement quand la porte des cuisines s'ouvrit, je découvris Potter qui m'attendait de l'autre coté, appuyé sur le mur d'en face. Il aurait pu avoir un sourire fier, il m'avait trouvé malgré mes efforts. Mais au lieu de ça, il semblait préoccupé et, pendant un moment, je crus qu'il ne m'avait pas vu…

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi on doit parler, Potter.

Il me saisit le coude et m'attira dans une salle vide.

L'ambiance était sinistre. L'odeur, la poussière, tout renforçait mon mal être. Je ne savais pas comment me tenir. Devais je aller au milieu de la pièce ? Devais je me mettre devant lui ? Ou était il préférable que je sois le plus loin possible de lui ?

- Qui t'a invité ?

Pas de préambule. Direct au cœur du sujet. Au moins ainsi je savais exactement ce qui le tracassait. Vu par contre ses antécédents, je ne pouvais pas lui dire que Stefan m'avait invité. Je le sentais capable de faire de sa vie un enfer juste pour le plaisir de le voir fuir. Et je ne voulais pas qu'il parte ! J'avais enfin réussi à obtenir une invitation, hors de question qu'il fasse tout louper !

- Tu le verras au bal. Maintenant que tout est dit, je peux y aller ?

Il appuya sur la porte alors que j'allais pour l'ouvrir. Enervée, je me retournais vers lui. Et ses lèvres rencontrèrent immédiatement les miennes. Je tentais de me rejeter en arrière mais tout ce que je réussis à faire fut de cogner ma tête contre la porte. Je le repoussais mais je ne dus pas y mettre beaucoup de force puisque le baiser se prolongea…

Ses mains se nouèrent dans mon dos tandis que je posais les miennes sur ses épaules, notant au passage sa musculature. Elles étaient larges et pour y avoir dormi, je savais aussi qu'elles étaient confortables… Mes mains caressèrent alors ses épaules puis ses bras… Je perdais pied. Les papillons voletaient dans mon ventre…

Ce fut lui qui y mit fin et me bouscula pour sortir de la salle. J'y restais un peu pour remettre mes idées en place. Pourquoi m'avait il embrassé ? Et puis, pourquoi était il parti sans un mot ? Je pensais qu'il voudrait en parler…

Le reste de la journée se déroula comme dans un rêve. Ou un cauchemar. Devais je dire à Stefan de se méfier ?


	12. Shopping

**C'est le week end !!! ou pas loin.  
Merci pour vos reviews :D désolée par contre de ne plus vous répondre aussi vite qu'avant...**

**Anne laure : Bah il est difficile d'oublier son dernier amour, non ? En tout cas, Lily est contente de tout cela...  
Dailly Till : Oui, tu as raison c'est une vraie partie de ping pong, mais dans quelques chapitres il y aura un temps de pause... Sinon ça aurait été lassant ;)**

**A bientot  
E**

* * *

**12 – Shopping**

Le soir, dans le salon de l'appartement, je ne cessais de retourner dans ma tête les différents événements de la journée : les petits mots, l'invitation, le baiser… Pourquoi fallait il que tout soit si compliqué ?! Il m'avait dit que les vacances étaient finies, que notre 'amitié' par conséquent s'arrêtait là et pourtant il continuait…

Je serrais les dents. Je ne voulais pas pleurer… J'avais besoin de parler à Rémus et il ne fallait pas qu'il voie à quel point j'étais chamboulée. Je retournais à ma lecture, attendant que l'heure du couvre feu sonne. Il avait l'habitude de passer sa soirée dans le cachot des Serpentard et il ne revenait que le plus tard possible.

Sans que je n'aie à lui demander, les Maraudeurs n'avaient jamais mis les pieds ici. J'étais donc en sécurité. Une sécurité bien précaire. Potter était capable de faire plier son ami si l'envie lui prenait mais je restais confiante. Enfin jusqu'à un certain point. La guerre entre nous était au statut quo mais si elle redémarrait…

- Bonsoir Lily.

- Bonsoir Rémus. Comment était ta soirée ?

Il eut un petit sourire en coin alors qu'il s'asseyait à mes cotés. Il se tourna vers le feu de cheminée qui crépitait, cherchant visiblement ses mots.

- La mienne allait mais je ne peux pas dire ça de tout le monde…

Je tachais de garder le visage impassible. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que je savais de quoi il parlait. Et surtout je ne voulais pas parler de lui. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider et Rémus était la seule personne à qui je parlais.

- Rémus, j'aurais un service à te demander.

- Lequel ? Demanda t il méfiant.

- Voilà, je vais au bal cette année…

- Oui, j'ai cru le comprendre, dit il avec un sourire.

- Voilà, j'aurais besoin…

J'hésitais. Etait ce réellement une bonne idée ? Non, je ne pense pas mais je n'en avais pas d'autres en stock… Il était le seul qui pouvait m'aider et surtout le seul qui accepterait ! Je le vis froncer les sourcils.

- Lily, si tu veux que je sois ton cavalier au bal, je…

Je fronçais à mon tour les sourcils.

- Tu me crois assez désespérée pour m'inventer un cavalier ?!

Son sourire gêné m'apporta ma réponse. J'avais brusquement envie de le frapper mais au lieu de ça, je gonflais ma poitrine et relevais le menton.

- Rémus Lupin ! Tu me déçois vraiment ! Je voulais juste que tu m'aides à choisir ma robe !

Voilà c'était dit. Plus moyen de faire marche arrière, la bombe était lancée. Allait il rire ou encore me regarder bizarrement ? Non, au lieu de ça, il eut un sourire qui faisait fondre la plupart des filles de l'école.

- Alors c'est vrai ? Quelqu'un t'a invité ?

- Tu parais vraiment surpris… Ca me blesserait presque.

- Je croyais que tu avais dit ça, juste pour qu'il te laisse tranquille… Il n'a pas arrêté de t'envoyer des petits mots et…

- Non, j'ai vraiment été invitée et comme je n'ai jamais participé à un bal… Je ne sais pas quel genre de robe on porte…

- Qui t'a invité ?

Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre quand je refermai ma bouche. Il irait sans doute tout dire à Potter… Non, j'avais confiance en lui, il garderait le secret si je lui demandais mais…

- Je ne te le dirais pas Rémus.

- Tu as raison… Au moins je ne cacherais rien à James.

Je lui souris heureuse qu'il ne se vexe pas pour si peu.

- Ca veut dire que tu vas m'aider à choisir ma tenue pour le bal ?

- Oui, pas de problème.

Voilà d'une bonne chose de faite. J'aurais un avis sur ma robe. Et en plus un avis masculin ! Il me tardait !

Les jours qui suivirent furent houleux. Potter ne cessait de m'ignorer en public mais dès que nous étions seuls, il me demandait inlassablement qui était mon cavalier. Les petits mots avaient cessé pour je ne sais quelle raison et les baisers aussi. Oh ce n'est pas qu'ils me manquaient. J'en avais eu deux en l'espace de trois jours alors…

Le samedi précédent le bal, une sortie à Pré Au Lard fut organisée pour les achats justement. Tout le monde courrait dans tous les sens. Avec Rémus, nous avions convenu de nous retrouver directement au magasin de costume et ce dès le matin, pour nous permettre d'avoir plus de choix.

Je l'attendais donc devant la devanture, regardant les costumes exposés en vitrine. J'espérais trouver quelque chose d'époustouflant pour éblouir Stefan.

- On peut y aller.

Je me retournais vers Rémus qui me souriait doucement.

- Comment as-tu réussis à te débarrasser des autres ? Demandais je curieuse.

- Chaque année, on achète nos déguisements chacun de notre coté. J'ai juste eu à dire que j'allais chercher le mien.

C'était simple et efficace. Jamais Potter ne se douterait pas que Rémus était avec moi… Nous entrâmes enfin dans le magasin qui pour le moment était calme. D'ici à quelques heures tous les étudiants de Poudlard en age d'aller au Bal envahiraient les rayons.

- Toi c'est à droite, et pour moi à gauche, me dit Rémus. On se retrouve aux cabines dans dix minutes ?

Je hochais la tête. Dix minutes ? Allait ce être suffisant ? Je caressais du bout des doigts les étoffes soyeuses, choisissant au hasard des couleurs de regarder ou non un déguisement. En effet, entre mes cheveux roux et ma peau blanche, les choix de couleurs étaient restreints… Je ne trouvai que deux tenues qui me plaisaient.

Une fois dans le salon d'essayage, je rentrais dans une cabine pour me changer.

- Lily, tu es là ?

- Oui, Rémus, je me change.

J'enfilais la première robe. Me sentant devenir nerveuse. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de me mettre en valeur et j'eu peur d'en faire de trop. Je regardais mon reflet dans la glace, pensant contempler une parfaite inconnue. Cette robe de princesse était superbe.

Je sortis de la cabine pour me retrouver nez à nez avec Rémus déguisé en Prince… J'éclatais de rire de concert avec lui.

- Qu'en penses tu ? Demandais je une fois que j'eus retrouvé mon sérieux.

- Mouai… J'ai du mal à t'imaginer en princesse… Et moi ?

- J'ai du mal à t'imaginer en prince.

Je me changeais de nouveau. La tenue que j'avais choisie était celle d'une nymphe des bois. Verte et asymétrique, elle s'arrêtait juste sous mon genou. Le décolleté était raisonnable et sur les fines bretelles, des diams évoquaient des gouttes d'eau. Je relevais rapidement mes cheveux et m'imaginais avec des feuilles d'Automne dedans.

La réaction de Rémus fut pour le moins surprenante. Il ne dit un mot tandis que son regard allait et venait entre mon visage et mes jambes. Je rougis sous cette étude pour le moins poussée et y mis fin en le tapant sur le bras.

- Dis quelque chose !

- Magnifique !

Cela eut pour effet de me faire rougir encore plus. Je changeais de sujet en regardant son choix : Tarzan. Pas mal. Surtout avec ses cicatrices cela lui donnait un air dangereux… Je n'avais jamais vu à quel point il pouvait être musclé… Je retournais immédiatement dans ma cabine.

Je n'étais pas habituée à côtoyer des hommes à demi nus… Parce qu'avec son physique, il est hors de question que je parle d'adolescent ou de jeune homme… Comment allais je faire pour lui parler maintenant ? Et à quoi ressemblerais Stefan dans ce genre de costumes ? Ou encore Potter. Je laissais échapper un petit gémissement. Pourquoi pensais je à lui ?!

- Ca va, Lily ?

- Oui, oui. J'ai fini, dis je en sortant de ma cabine.

Je me dirigeais vers la caisse pour régler mes achats tout en chassant de mon esprit Potter dans une peau de bête. Avec ses épaules larges, il serait à damner…

J'attendis Rémus un peu en retrait. Et ce ne fut qu'en sortant du magasin que mes pensées s'envolèrent vers d'autres préoccupations… Lesquelles ? Potter et les deux autres Maraudeurs se trouvaient de l'autre coté de la rue et n'avaient pas manqué de nous voir sortant tous les deux du magasin avec nos sacs.

Je vis le visage de Potter se glacer instantanément tandis que Peter ouvrait grand les yeux. Seul Sirius paraissait amusé et ne perdit pas son sourire en nous apostrophant.

- Hé, Rémus. Lily. Alors vous avez choisi vos costumes ?

- Oui, répondit Rémus sans quitter Potter des yeux.

Le silence qui suivit, fut inconfortable et je ne sais pourquoi, je me sentis obligée d'ajouter ce qui se révéla être la pire chose au monde :

- Oui, Rémus m'a aidé à choisir ma tenue pour le bal.

L'air se glaça entre nous. Ce ne fut que lorsque les mots eurent quitté ma bouche que j'estimais la portée de mon aveu. Je me tournais vers Rémus, désolée. Il regardait maintenant le sol en secouant la tête.

- Alors comme ça, c'est lui ton cavalier ?


	13. Le bal

**Bon début de semaine à tous !**

**De mon coté pas vraiment de niouzes mis à part que ça fait toujours autant plaisir d'avoir des reviews et que la fic suivante est déjà finie :D**

**Anne Laure : Ce chapitre devrait faire plus que te mettre de bonne humeur...  
Nono : Comme toutes mes autres fics, je publie trois fois par semaine (lundi, mercredi et vendredi) et le mot fin est déjà écrit alors ne t'en fais pas, tu auras la suite :)  
Babwouux : Oui, sur ce coup là, elle a fait sa boulette... Mais bon James pardonnera à Rémus, t'en fais pas.  
100% Jasperounet : Merci (?!)**

**A bientot  
Bonne lecture  
E**

* * *

**13 – Le bal**

La voix de Potter était plus grave que d'habitude et semblait pleine de menaces. Comme je me sentais mal tout d'un coup… Qu'avais je fait ? Roh et puis après tout, je n'avais rien fait !!! J'avais juste demandé à un ami son avis !!! S'il était incapable de croire ça et que tout de suite il pensait que… Et puis aux dernières nouvelles, Rémus est libre et moi aussi !

- Non, malheureusement. Mais il m'a promis quelques danses…

Sur ces derniers mots, je partis en colère vers le château. Pour qui se prenait il ?! Tous les élèves que je croisais sur mon chemin eurent la délicate attention de s'écarter de mon passage… De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas le choix !

Le soir, je n'eus pas le courage d'attendre Rémus dans notre salon pour savoir comment s'était terminée sa journée avec Potter. J'avais été m'enfermer dans ma chambre et je n'en étais ressortie que pour les repas durant tout le week end.

Le cours de Potions se passa dans un calme tout relatif. J'étais sur les nerfs attendant les petits mots de Potter ou encore qu'il me regarde mais rien. J'étais redevenue transparente… Ou il voyait que je l'observais et préférait ne pas tourner la tête… C'était aussi possible parce que j'étais de moins en moins discrète et de plus en plus intriguée.

Le soir, je parlais enfin avec Rémus.

- Oh, James n'a pas décroché un mot de toute la journée et Sirius a tout fait pour nous faire rire… Ne te fais pas de soucis ça lui passera.

- Ca veut dire qu'il t'en veut encore ? Sursautais je.

- Bah, il ne me parle toujours pas…

- Suis désolée… Mais tu es la seule personne à qui je parle… Et j'avais besoin d'un avis.

- Je sais. Ne t'en fais pas.

Le soir du bal, les choses ne s'étaient toujours arrangées entre eux deux. J'avais appris par les bruits de couloir… Euh surtout par les cris d'hystérie, que Potter avait proposé à une Poufsouffle de sixième année de l'accompagner.

J'entendis quelqu'un taper doucement à la porte de ma chambre alors que je me battais pour me maquiller sans ressembler à Bozzo le clown. Je criais un 'entrez' avant de passer la tête par l'embrasure de la porte de ma salle de bain pour savoir qui pénétrait dans mon sanctuaire.

Il s'agissait de Virginy, la cavalière de Rémus. Elle était Préfète à Serdaigle. Nous aurions certainement pu être amies si les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas éloigné de moi tous les élèves de Poudlard… Je lui souris me demandant ce qu'elle voulait.

- Rémus m'a dit que tu allais peut être avoir besoin de l'aide d'une femme…

J'ouvris la bouche. J'étais blessée que Rémus n'hésite pas à faire mention à sa petite amie que j'avais besoin d'aide. Mais d'un autre coté, il n'avait pas tort…

- Je ne suis pas réellement habituée à me maquiller…

- Laisse moi t'aider.

Je m'assis sur le rebord de la baignoire avec un sourire timide tandis qu'elle posait une trousse sur le lavabo. Elle avait même apporté son propre maquillage ! Je levais légèrement la tête et lui confiais entièrement mon visage et ma coiffure.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, j'eus enfin le droit de m'observer dans la glace et… Stupéfiant ! Je rougis de plaisir en voyant à quel point je pouvais être jolie. Je me retournais vers Virginy qui rangeait ses affaires pour la remercier chaleureusement. Sans elle, je n'aurais jamais obtenu un tel résultat !

- Tu sais Lily, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose…

Pfiou quelle modestie !

Nous sortîmes tous les deux de ma chambre pour rejoindre Rémus mais aussi Stefan qui me regardait avec un grand sourire. Il avait choisit un costume de gangster des années folles. Son chapeau lui cachait un peu le visage mais je pouvais voir qu'il appréciait mes efforts.

Nous fûmes les premiers dans la Grande Salle afin de vérifier que tout était prêt pour les élèves. Nous laissâmes Virginy et Stefan discuter pendant ce temps.

- Alors comme ça, tu as réussi à sortir avec lui ?

- Pourquoi cela semble t'étonner ? Demandais je en modifiant une décoration.

- Parce qu'après tout ce que James t'a fait vivre devant lui… Je ne pensais pas qu'il oserait !

Je me figeais.

- Vous étiez au courant ?!

- Bah oui ! Ca se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure…

Je me tournais vers lui. Je ne savais pas si je devais le frapper, lui crier dessus ou taper du pied par terre pour montrer mon mécontentement. Peut être pourrais je tout faire… Après tout pourquoi choisir, tout cela semblait bien… Mais j'aurais préféré le faire face à Potter… Bien que non, je me serais ridiculisée.

- Je n'aurais pas du te dire ça… Dit Rémus en soupirant. Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Enfin je crois. Le principal est qu'il m'ait invité ce soir, non ?!

Il sourit gentiment et hocha la tête alors qu'il me conduisait une main dans le dos vers nos cavaliers.

La fête battait son plein depuis quelques minutes déjà quand le reste des Maraudeurs arriva. Ils étaient tous déguisés avec brio, chacun mettant en avant un coté de sa personnalité. Mon regard s'attarda plus que de raison sur Potter. Il était habillé avec un pantalon déchiré à mi mollet, avec une épée à la hanche. Sa chemise blanche était entrouverte laissant voir son torse imberbe. Et un bandeau lui couvrait les cheveux. Un pirate. Il n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux.

Nos yeux se rencontrèrent et ne se quittèrent pas tout de suite. Il fallut que Stefan entre dans mon champ de vision pour que je revienne à la réalité. Que m'arrivait il donc ?

Ma soirée se passait avec beaucoup de difficultés. Stefan qui avait été au début un cavalier parfait, semblait maintenant préférer la compagnie de l'alcool à la mienne et tout conversation était dorénavant impossible avec lui. Au fait, où l'avait il trouvé ? Et puis n'était ce pas mon devoir que de lui confisquer ? Je pourrais mais ça ruinerait mes chances si tant est qu'elles existent.

Je ne comprendrais sans doute jamais pourquoi certaines personnes ressentent le besoin de se saouler. Il est possible de s'amuser sans être totalement ivre ! Par exemple, les Maraudeurs…

Oh non !!! Voilà que maintenant je les cite comme exemples ! Mais c'est vrai que jamais l'un des quatre n'avait été vu saoul. Parfois ils étaient gais mais ils réussissaient tout de même à donner l'impression de se maîtriser ce qui était loin d'être le cas de Stefan.

Surtout que l'alcool le rendait collant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de me tenir par la taille tout contre lui comme si nous étions un couple alors que… Je ne dirais pas non, loin de là, mais j'aurais aimé qu'il me demande avant de se comporter comme un homme des cavernes !

Je m'extirpais de ses bras et sortis prendre l'air dans le parc de Poudlard. Personne ne s'y attardait trop heureux de la musique. Je me posais sur un banc devant le lac, les mains de chaque coté de moi quand une voix me sortit de mes songes.

- Oh belle nymphe ! Que dois je donner en offrande, pour vous voir me sourire, de ce sourire qui illumine un cœur, et réchauffe un corps ?

Il s'agissait d'une réplique d'un livre sorcier… Je l'avais lu cet été… Et même plusieurs fois tant il m'avait plut. Je cherchais la réponse donnée par la nymphe dans le livre et la reformulais le plus exactement que je pouvais.

- Oh mon bel Homme, aucune de vos offrandes ne serait suffisante pour cela. Seul un baiser peut être…

Je me stoppais. Je n'avais fait que répondre mais allait il y voir une invitation ? Je le vis sourire mais il ne fit aucun geste dans ma direction.

- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné que tu connaisses ce livre ? Dit Potter avec un léger rire dans la voix.

- Peut être parce que tu as du me voir le lire cet été… Dis je en retournant à ma contemplation.

Je le sentis s'asseoir à mes cotés et poser sa main au dessus de la mienne. Mon cœur s'accéléra. Nous étions seuls dans un coin reculé du parc…

Il prit ma main dans les siennes et me caressa la paume avant de remonter sur mon poignet, puis mon avant bras… Je sentais ma peau prendre feu et les papillons dans mon ventre s'excitaient. Je retirais mon bras de son emprise, le nouant avec l'autre devant moi.

- Tu es réellement magnifique.

Sa voix était suave, elle me retournait la tête… Comment faisait il ?

- Merci, dis je d'une petite voix.

Je ne voulais pas rester en sa compagnie. Quelque chose clochait, je ne me sentais pas bien. J'avais des frissons et la chair de poule où il m'avait touché… Je me levais pour partir.

A quelques pas, il me rattrapa. En un mouvement je me retrouvais entre un arbre et lui, sa bouche près mon cou soufflant doucement avant que ses lèvres ne le parsèment de légers baisers. Ses mains à ma taille m'attiraient contre lui alors que dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité, je le repoussais.

Mais bientôt j'abandonnais, rejetant ma tête en arrière pour le laisser continuer à m'embrasser le cou… Je ne savais pas cette zone si sensible… Ses lèvres remontèrent le long de ma mâchoire pour trouver les miennes. Je n'étais plus capable de réfléchir. Je nouais mes bras autour de son cou laissant mes mains vagabonder dans ses cheveux libérés de son bandeau.

Une de ses mains se posta dans mes reins appliquant une légère pression pour que je sois contre lui tandis que l'autre remontait lascivement dans mon dos. Quand elle entra en contact avec ma peau nue, je tremblais et gémissais, approfondissant de moi-même le baiser.


	14. Le lendemain

**Bonjour,**

**Anne Laure : Je pense qu'avec ce chapitre tu vas me détester...**

**Bonne lecture  
E**

* * *

**14 – Le lendemain**

- Lilyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !

Ce fut ce cri de bête qu'on égorge qui me fit redescendre sur terre et réaliser ce que je faisais et surtout avec QUI. Je mis fin au baiser et autre câlinade en le repoussant. Il me regarda surpris avant de tourner la tête vers le nouvel arrivant.

Nous étions à couvert des arbres, il ne pouvait nous voir mais je voyais très bien le visage baigné d'alcool de Stefan. Je me dégageais des bras de Potter pour avancer vers mon cavalier. Merlin ! Et s'il nous avait trouvé ?! Une main m'attrapa le poignet.

Je retournais pour voir Potter qui semblait… Perdu. Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il se demandait pourquoi je partais. Je secouais la tête en le faisant lâcher sa prise. Je ne pouvais rester avec lui, Stefan m'attendait, il me cherchait.

- Je suis là, Stefan.

- Aaah Poupée.

Son haleine empestait l'alcool alors que celle de Potter… Je secouais de nouveau la tête et lui pris le bras pour l'entraîner vers la Grande Salle. Je le déposais sur une chaise à l'entrée de la salle pour aller chercher le préfet de Griffondor. Je ne pourrais l'aider seule à rentrer à la Salle Commune.

- Théo, tu pourrais m'aider à raccompagner cet élève dans sa chambre ? demandais je en montrant Stefan par-dessus mon épaule.

Nous partîmes tous les trois vers la Tour Griffondor et ce fut avec une joie à peine dissimulée que je déposais Stefan sur son lit.

- Je peux y retourner ?

- Oui, merci.

Je me retournais vers mon cavalier qui était allongé en travers de son lit et souriait bêtement au plafond.

- Allez Stefan, faut que tu te couches !

Il se redressa brusquement.

- Lily, avant de dormir, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Quoi ? Dis je en lui délaçant ses chaussures.

- T'voudrais pas être ma 'tite amie ?

Voilà une demande bien peu romantique… Mon cœur pourtant avait bien saisi l'information principale et ne savait plus comment battre convenablement.

- On en reparle demain, d'accord ?

Je n'étais pas sure qu'il s'en souvienne alors autant ne pas me donner trop d'espoir…

Je rentrais immédiatement après à mon appartement où je trouvais Rémus et Virginy dans une position pour le moins équivoque. Je leur adressais un sourire gêné et m'enfermais dans ma chambre tentant d'effacer de ma mémoire ce que je venais de voir. Et puis si en même temps, l'épisode du parc pouvait disparaître ce serait bien !!!

Je me sentais coupable auprès de Stefan pour ce baiser échangé avec Potter. Mais après tout nous n'étions pas ensemble… Alors il ne le saurait jamais, pourquoi prêter tant d'importance à cela…

Le lendemain, à l'heure du petit déjeuner, les tables étaient clairsemées et ce n'est qu'au déjeuner qu'elles se remplirent. J'étais absorbée dans la lecture d'un de mes manuels de cours… Bah oui, je gardais ce genre d'habitude malgré moi… Quand une main sur mon épaule me fit lever les yeux.

- Stefan ! Comment vas-tu ce matin ?

- Bien. Je suis désolé pour mon comportement d'hier soir. D'habitude j'arrive à me contrôler…

Que répondre à ça ?! Je lui fis un vague sourire attendant la suite.

- Puis je m'asseoir ?

- Oui.

Je voyais très bien qu'il n'était pas à l'aise mais après son comportement d'hier soir je n'avais pas réellement envie de faire des efforts.

- Je me souviens vaguement t'avoir demandé quelque chose hier soir et que tu m'as dit que nous en reparlerions aujourd'hui…

Je souris dans le vague… Il se souvenait ! Je le regardais dans les yeux et hochais la tête pour l'encourager à continuer.

- Ca te dirait d'en parler dehors… Après le repas bien sur…

Il était si gêné. S'en était si touchant. Je n'avais jamais vu un garçon être si mal à l'aise devant moi… D'habitude ils m'ignoraient ou, comme les Maraudeurs, ils se moquaient de moi.

Je me pressais de finir de manger et le suivis dans le parc de Poudlard. Sans m'en rendre compte, il m'emmenait près du lac. Il m'emmenait au banc où hier soir… devais je lui demander d'aller ailleurs mais sous quel prétexte ?

Je le vis s'asseoir. Il était maintenant trop tard pour faire marche arrière pour lui demander de se promener ou de rentrer dans le château. Je m'assis à ses cotés attendant qu'il rompe le silence.

- Voilà… Commença t il, tu me plais depuis longtemps maintenant mais…

Je le vis jouer avec ses mains. Qu'il pouvait être peu sur de lui. Là où Potter en avait trop lui en manquait cruellement. Je le regardais avec un sourire attendri. J'aurais aimé qu'il m'embrasse sans préambule, comme… Pourquoi fallait il que je pense à Potter dans un moment pareil !!! Peut être parce que ce hérisson était le premier à m'avoir embrassé et que j'allais enfin connaître le goût des baisers de Stefan…

- Mais avec Potter qui te tournait autour…

Grrr. En plus d'être dans mon esprit il fallait qu'il soit aussi dans notre conversation. Quelle idée de parler de lui comme entrée en matière !!! Devais je lui parler de toutes ses filles qu'il avait eu avant moi alors que je lui plaisais, soit disant, depuis longtemps !!!

- Si tu allais droit au but ? dis je d'une petite voix.

- Lily, voudrais tu être ma petite amie ?

Je hochais doucement la tête. Mon sourire se faisait douloureux et quand je le vis s'approcher, mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade. J'avais enfin un petit ami ! Et pas n'importe lequel ! Stefan !

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Les papillons s'envolèrent dans mon ventre… Est-ce qu'un premier baiser peut être décevant ? Oui, ce fut le cas. Ses lèvres appuyaient trop sur les miennes et quand sa langue quémanda l'ouverture de ma bouche… Humide. Voilà exactement le qualificatif de ce baiser…

Au bout de quelques minutes, nous retournâmes vers le château. En chemin, il m'arrêta pour m'embrasser. Il repoussa mes cheveux avant de se pencher vers mon cou. Je le sentis se raidir.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Quoi ?

J'étais déçue. Je savais que mon cou était sensible et j'espérais enfin ressentir cette perte de contrôle… Et là, il me parlait de ?

- De ce suçon dans ton cou ?!

Un suçon ?! Quel suçon ?! Oh par Merlin !!! Potter m'a fait un suçon hier soir ! Et comment allais je expliquer cela maintenant ? Je m'imaginais très mal lui parler d'hier soir à moins que…

- Et ?

Je voulais gagner un peu de temps. Juste le temps de trouver quelque chose pour… même si j'avais une journée entière pour trouver une excuse, ça ne serait pas assez !

- Et, qui t'a fait cela ?

Je rougis. Je me revoyais contre cet arbre. Celui là même qui se trouvait à moins de cinq mètres…

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

- Je devrais ? Demanda t il en se redressant.

- Bah oui.

Après tout, il était tellement saoul hier soir que je pense que je pouvais lui faire gober quoique ce soit… Alors autant essayer. Et puis si ça ne fonctionnait pas, je pourrais toujours arguer que nous n'étions pas encore ensemble.

- Tu veux dire que je t'ai fait ce suçon ?

Je hochais la tête incapable de mentir plus.

- Je suis désolé, dit il en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Je ne m'en souviens pas. Tu me pardonnes ?

Lui pardonner ? Oui je crois que je pouvais le faire. Et beaucoup plus facilement qu'il le pensait puisque techniquement il n'était coupable de rien… Comment en étais je arrivée si bas ? Nous étions en couple depuis une heure à peine et je lui mentais déjà ! Ca commençait bien !

Je lui souris. Je posais ma main dans sa nuque pour qu'il s'approche et l'embrassai. Je fis comme avec Potter. Les mêmes pressions, les mêmes mordillements…

- Waw !

Ce fut la seule chose qu'il put articuler quand enfin nous nous séparâmes. Ses mains étaient restées bien sages sur mes hanches tandis que j'avais noué les miennes derrière sa nuque. Oui, c'était mieux… En espérant qu'il en prendrait de la graine.

- Si on rentrait, on a pas mal de devoirs pour demain, dis je.

- Oui, allons y.

Il me prit la main et nous retournâmes au château…


	15. Pas très heureux

**Bonne lecture tout le monde  
Et pour les plus chanceux : Bonnes vacances !  
E**

* * *

**15 – Pas très heureux**

Nous avons passé le dimanche à travailler à la bibliothèque. Et le soir, j'étais remontée avec lui dans notre salle commune. Nous avions passé la soirée, moi dans ses bras, à discuter de tant de choses qu'en rentrant dans mon appartement j'étais bien incapable d'en faire la liste exacte.

En passant le portait de mon appartement, je trouvais Rémus assis à la table du salon, des parchemins étalés devant lui ainsi que des livres. Il faisait ses devoirs dans le salon ce qui ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose. Il voulait être sur de me voir ce soir, sans doute pour me parler.

Je tirais la chaise devant lui et m'y assis. Il releva la tête vers moi et avec un léger sourire, rangea ses affaires.

- Lily, comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien, Rémus. Et toi ?

- Bien, bien.

Je voyais dans ses yeux, qu'il cherchait un moyen d'aborder le sujet. Et bien que le faire mijoter encore un peu m'aurait plut, je voulais retrouver mon lit pour une bonne nuit réparatrice et surtout rêvasser.

- Si tu me disais tout de suite, ce dont tu voulais me parler.

- Une rumeur courre… Comme quoi tu serais en couple.

- Et ?

- Et que ce ne serait pas avec James…

Avec James ? Et pourquoi ce serait avec lui ?

- Et ce serait avec qui ?

- Avec ton cavalier, Stefan…

A l'évocation de son nom, je rougis comme une gamine. Je savais très bien que je devais paraître d'un seul coup dans la lune, les yeux brillants… Mais je m'en moquais bien. Oui, Stefan était mon petit ami et cela me faisait plaisir.

- C'est vrai.

- Mais pourtant hier soir…

Je perdis mon sourire. Ne me dites pas que ce … de Potter avait raconté à tout le monde que… Si c'est le cas, je vais le frapper jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive !

- Quoi 'hier soir' ? Répliquais je rudement.

Il soupira. Je le vis alors poser ses mains à plat sur la table.

- Lily… James va pas être content de…

- Potter ?! Tu pourrais me dire ce qu'il vient faire dans cette histoire ?!

- Il…

- Stop ! Le coupais je. Finalement, je ne veux pas parler de lui. Je n'en ai rien à faire qu'il soit content ou non. Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions amis.

Sur ces mots, je me levais et m'enfermais dans ma chambre. Pourquoi fallait il que Potter soit omniprésent dans ma vie. Je sortais enfin avec le garçon de mes rêves alors pourquoi Rémus me parlait de lui ?

Je me couchais énervée mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je mis longtemps à m'endormir. Quand le réveil me sortit du sommeil, j'étais toujours agacée et je savais déjà que la journée allait être longue. Qu'est ce qui me faisait penser cela ? Le premier cours de la matinée : Potions avec les Serpentards.

Il y a des jours où on espère tellement quelque chose que c'est son contraire qui se produit. C'est exactement ce qui m'arriva ce lundi matin.

Durant tout mon petit déjeuner, j'avais espéré que notre cours de Potions serait un cours pratique ce qui empêcherait Potter de m'envoyer des petits mots ou encore tout simplement de me regarder mais bien évidemment le destin s'acharna contre moi et le professeur désirait faire un cours de théorie.

J'aurais bien râler haut et fort mais cela n'aurait rien changé et Potter se serait fait des idées en pensant qu'il pouvait me faire un quelconque effet comme celui de m'énerver. Bientôt le premier petit mot se posait devant moi.

Il faut qu'on parle.

J

Je pris ma plume et lui répondis :

Non.

C'était court, clair et concis. Après tout, tout était dit dans ce petit mot. Le fait que je ne voulais plus entendre parler de lui mais aussi que cela ne le regardait pas et tout le toutim.

Je le regardais avec un grand sourire quand il vit ma réponse et son visage se fit ombrageux. Il n'avait vraiment pas apprécié. Dommage, j'avais adoré pour ma part. Le problème était qu'à la fin du cours rien ne l'empêcherait… Ou plus tard. Oui, c'est sur, à un moment ou à un autre nous aurons cette discussion.

Je fus sauvée à la fin du cours par Rémus, qui retint son attention pendant que je partais vers mon prochain cours. Dans le couloir qui menait en Sortilèges, je vis au loin Stefan qui m'attendait. Qu'il était beau ! Et il n'était qu'à moi !

Il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres et avant que nous puissions aller plus loin nous fûmes bousculés… Par les Maraudeurs ! Je laissais échapper un soupir. Je savais très bien qu'ils avaient cours à l'autre bout du château, alors que faisaient ils là ?

- Evans, tu devrais dire à ton copain de faire plus attention, il laisse des marques…

- On t'a pas sonné, Potter !

Il avait osé ! Il avait osé ! Il avait osé faire une allusion au suçon qui ornait mon cou !!!

- J'espère que tu as pris ton pied au moins quand il te l'a fait !

- Potter !

- Ca m'étonne tout de même d'un chaton, ce genre de…

- Lily…

Stefan m'avait pris par les épaules et tentait de me tirer sur le coté. Je vis tous les élèves curieux autour de nous, attendant sans doute le spectacle, comme à chaque fois que Potter se trouvait près de moi…

- Oui, Stefan. Allons y, nous allons être en retard sinon.

Je partis en avant, bousculant de l'épaule Potter qui eut un petit rire mauvais. Rémus avait voulu me mettre en garde… Je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait… Quoique… En y réfléchissant, il était même capable de pire !

Je ne réussis pas à écouter le cours et les suivants. La journée fut morne et seulement éclairée par les baisers de Stefan. Mais quelque chose manquait. La tranquillité d'esprit. J'avais peur que Potter lui dise pour le suçon ou qu'il ne réussisse à le faire fuir…

- Lily, ça fait dix minutes que tu en es à la même page…

- Oui, Rémus, répondis je absente. Elle me pose quelques problèmes de compréhension.

- D'où tes soupirs exaspérés ?

- Oui, dis je en continuant de fixer un point invisible devant moi.

- Peut être puis je t'aider… Alors c'est facile, cette page est communément appelée table des matières. Elle te permet de trouver où dans le livre se situe le chapitre que tu cherches.

Je sursautais. Je venais de me faire prendre en pleine rêverie. Et zut !

- Si tu me disais ce qui te tracasse réellement…

- Toi qui est si fort, Oh Grand Rémus, tu devrais pouvoir me le dire.

- James n'abandonnera pas aussi facilement la partie. Quoique tu fasses, tant qu'il ne l'aura pas décidé par lui-même, il continuera son petit jeu.

Il avait mis dans le mille. Exactement les questions que je me posais. Et exactement ce que je pensais aussi. Ma vie allait être un enfer.

Toute la semaine, je m'étais débrouillée pour ne jamais être seule. Je savais très bien que Potter saisirait la moindre occasion pour me parler. Et je savais aussi qu'il était capable de savoir où j'étais à n'importe quel moment.

C'est pourquoi quand je le vis au bout du couloir, je ne fus guère étonnée. J'avais signé mon arrêt de mort en partant me promener seule pendant que Stefan était à son entraînement de Quidditch. J'eus une hésitation… Devais je vraiment aller au devant de la confrontation ? Parce qu'il me suffisait de repartir en sens inverse…

Je pouffais de rire. Non, parce qu'il aurait aussi vite fait de me rattraper alors autant affronter que fuir. Je poursuivais donc me chemin. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'interpelle, me lance des piques ou des remarques mais non, il était stoïque, sans aucun mouvement. Peut être finalement qu'il ne ferait rien.

Il regardait un parchemin avec une attention telle que je fus curieuse de savoir ce qui pouvait être si important, au point d'oublier de m'embêter… Ce ne fut qu'une fois à sa hauteur, qu'il bougea me bloquant contre le mur en face duquel il se tenait quelques secondes avant.

- Alors, tu m'évites ?

- Pourquoi le ferais je ?

Il avait posé son avant bras gauche contre le mur et me dominait de toute sa hauteur. Sa main droite, quant à elle, me caressait le visage. J'avais beau la repousser, elle revenait automatiquement.

- Que veux tu ? Demandais je.

- Tu le sais très bien…

Nous étions les yeux dans les yeux et sa main s'était arrêtée sur ma joue. Il allait m'embrasser !!! Je le connaissais maintenant suffisamment pour savoir que… Je mis mes mains sur son torse pour le repousser quand des bruits de voix nous parvinrent aux oreilles. Dans un parfait ensemble, nous nous tournâmes pour découvrir l'équipe de Quidditch au grand complet. Stefan, le premier…

A peine nous eut il vu, qu'il tourna les talons, partant rageur loin de nous. Qu'avais je donc fait ?! Je me retournais vers Potter les yeux pleins de larmes, pour lui administrer la gifle de sa vie.

- Tu n'es qu'un salaud ! Qu'un gamin pourri gâté qui ne se soucie pas du bonheur des autres !


	16. Le marché

**Bonjour tout le monde !!!**

**Merci pour tout ceux qui ajoute cette fic en favorite ou en alerte, ça fait plaisir à mon ti coeur.**

**Biram : Et oui, il n'est pas à Serpentard pour rien !  
Pouffinette: Qui a dit que James devait être classe ?! Dans ce chapitre il devrait remonter dans ton estime...  
Estelle : Merci pour ta review, ça fait bizarre que je suis lue aussi loin dan sle monde mais après tout pourquoi pas... Cette fic compte 33 chapitres donc tu n'as pas fini de me lire :D  
Tania : Zen... Que veux tu James est Serpentard... Heureusement que dans ce chapitre il devient raisonnable sinon je n'aurais pas donné cher à ton clavier !**

**Bonne lecture  
A mercredi  
E**

* * *

**16 – Le marché**

Aussitôt j'étais partie à la recherche de Stefan. J'étais dans un premier temps repartie vers le terrain de Quidditch avant de faire tous les coins de Poudlard qu'il appréciait ainsi que près du lac. Mais rien. Il était introuvable. Fatiguée de courir dans tous les sens, je m'étais finalement assise dans un couloir abandonné pour réfléchir.

D'un point de vue extérieur, il est vrai que notre position était on ne peut plus compromettante. Lui penché au dessus de moi avec sa main sur ma joue. Et moi… Bah moi sans réaction face à tout cela. J'avais tout de même mes mains sur son torse pour le repousser mais est ce que ça ne portait pas plus à confusion ?

Je soupirais. Pourquoi fallait il que Potter vienne toujours me gâcher la vie ? Pendant deux ans, ses mauvais tours avaient rythmé mes journées et maintenant… Maintenant ses baisers… Ses baisers quoi ? Illuminaient mes journées ? Les assombrissaient ? J'étais perdue.

Je posais la tête sur mes genoux, espérant ne pas pleurer. Ce qui fut impossible tant je me sentais vidée. Je n'arrivais plus à trouver la force de me battre, de me relever. Potter avait gagné, il m'avait détruit.

Je rejetais ma tête en arrière, m'assommant à moitié. Accroupi devant moi, Potter me regardait tristement. Comme je le haïssais. Tout cela parce qu'en dépit de leur comportement, j'avais voulu leur sauver la vie. Note pour plus tard : ne plus me mêler des histoires des Maraudeurs.

- Lily…

- Laisse moi tranquille, murmurais je.

Au lieu de partir comme je l'espérais, il s'assit à mes cotés contre le mur.

- Tu ne me laisseras donc jamais en paix…

Ma voix n'était qu'un murmure. Je ne pouvais me permettre de parler plus fort au risque d'éclater en sanglots. Je ne voulais pas lui donner ce plaisir.

- Je suis désolé…

Je laissais échapper un petit rire sans joie. Lui, désolé ?

- J'ai du mal à te croire.

- Je me suis comporté comme un imbécile.

- Non. Pire.

- …

- Tu t'es comporté comme un salaud, un point c'est tout.

- Je préférais le terme imbécile…

- Peut être mais il est loin du compte.

Je fermais les yeux, lasse.

- Lily, ce n'est pas un type pour toi…

- Tais toi, dis je suppliante.

- Lily, il te faut quelqu'un qui te fasse vibrer. Et lui, il est trop prévisible !

- James, s'il te plait… chouinais je.

- J'aurais pu être en train de t'agresser qu'il n'aurait rien fait… Il s'est contenté de s'enfuir.

- Et que voulais tu qu'il fasse ?! S'il avait dit quelque chose tu te serais empressé de le ridiculiser et ce pendant deux ans !

J'haussais de plus en plus le ton. Je devenais hystérique. J'avais envie qu'il comprenne que le problème venait de lui et non de Stefan.

- Ah non, il ne reste pas assez de temps ! Tu aurais peut être fait du condensé pour lui !

- Lily !

- Arrête de m'appeler Lily !!! Pour toi c'est Evans et il n'en sera jamais autrement !

Je m'étais relevée prête à partir. Je voulais fuir tout cela. Me cacher sous ma couette pour oublier que Stefan m'en voulait, qu'il me fuyait.

- Quoiqu'il fasse, tu ne me laisseras jamais en paix. Tu continueras jusqu'à son abandon… Ou le mien.

- …

- Et à priori tu as déjà gagné ! Mais qui dans Poudlard serait assez fou pour défier le Grand James Potter ? Qui ?!

Je criais presque, faisant des grands gestes dans ce couloir qui s'assombrissait de minutes en minutes.

- Toi.

J'ouvris la bouche sans trouver quelque chose à répondre. Il avait raison dans toute l'école, j'étais la seule à lui tenir tête… Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- Non, parce que j'abandonne, murmurais je.

Il se releva à son tour et avec douceur me força à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu mérites mieux qu'un type qui part dès la première contrariété. Il te faut quelqu'un qui sait se battre pour ses idées, pour ce qu'il aime.

- Depuis la quatrième je rêve d'être avec lui, et toi tu as tout gâché.

- Mais tu m'écoutes, hurla t il en me secouant par les épaules. Je te dis qu'il n'est pas pour toi !

- J'étais bien avec lui. Je me sentais enfin moins seule, continuais je du même ton sans faire attention à sa crise.

- Mais tu n'es pas seule…

Je le regardais de nouveau dans les yeux, esquissant un faible sourire. Je ne suis pas seule ? Alors pourquoi je me sens si… Il m'attira dans ses bras, posant son menton sur mon crâne. Je devrais me défendre l'empêcher de me toucher ainsi mais il aura de toute façon le dernier mot… Alors je ne fis rien. A quoi bon ?!

Il me serrait à m'étouffer mais je ne le repoussais toujours pas. Mes bras étaient ballants, le long de mon corps. J'avais abandonné, mon cœur était en miettes et je n'avais plus de force pour me battre. Je n'avais plus aucune raison de me battre. Je serais donc moi aussi sous l'emprise des Maraudeurs, peut être ainsi aurais je le calme auquel j'aspirais depuis des années.

- Evans ?

Il me repoussa loin de lui et sans enlever ses mains de mes épaules, il continua.

- On va faire un truc. Un marché tous les deux.

Je fronçais les sourcils cherchant l'entourloupe.

- Je vais te laisser tranquille. Tu ne me verras même plus.

- Que veux tu en échange ? Demandais je d'une voix lasse.

- Que tu passes toutes tes vacances de Noël avec moi.

Je me raidis.

- Et si Stefan est au château ?

- S'il est là, et que vous êtes encore ensemble, je te laisserais tranquille aussi.

- …

- Mais si vous avez rompu d'ici là…

Voilà un marché peu ordinaire qu'il me proposait là… En gros, si j'étais encore en couple d'ici les vacances, il me laissait tranquille… Je compris le problème. Après la scène de ce soir, Stefan ne voudra sans doute plus jamais avoir affaire à moi… Le marché était biaisé.

- Tu parles ! Je ne sais même pas où il est !

Potter détourna le regard vers le sol.

- Salle de cours de Sortilèges.

Je retins une petite exclamation. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Mais oui, la salle de cours où tout avait commencé ! Pourquoi n'y avais je pas pensé ?! Sans un regard en arrière, je partis en courant vers cette salle.

Arrivée devant la porte, je fis une pause. J'époussetais ma robe et passais ma main dans mes cheveux. Je me sentais si nerveuse. Plus que le soir du bal… Je tendis la main vers la poignée puis me figeais. Et si c'était un piège de Potter ? Tant pis, parce que si ce n'était pas le cas…


	17. Seuls enfin

**Kikou !**

**Tania : Ne t'en fais pas Lily ouvrira les yeux... Mais déjà ce chapitre te plaira :D (Je publie le lundi, merc et vend... Je ne sais pas si tu étais au courant)**

**A bientot  
Bonne lecture  
E**

* * *

**17 – Seuls enfin**

J'ouvris la porte doucement, craignant d'un seul coup de la trouver vide. J'avais si peur de lui avoir fait confiance et qu'il se soit encore une fois joué de moi… Je regardais à gauche puis à droite…

Sur le siège à coté du mien, je pouvais voir quelqu'un d'affalé sur le bureau… Stefan. Mon cœur battit plus vite, tandis que mes mains devenaient moites. Je l'avais retrouvé ! J'allais pouvoir lui parler, lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur…

Je me dirigeais doucement vers ma place et m'y assis sans un mot. Il ne bougeait pas. Peut être dormait il ? Je posais la main sur son dos, le caressant légèrement. J'avais si peur qu'il me repousse.

- Stefan, il faut que nous parlions.

Je n'étais pas sure d'avoir parlé suffisamment fort, qu'il m'avait entendu… Je doutais tant que je fus surprise quand sa voix s'éleva.

- Tu dois me parler… Moi je n'ai rien à dire.

- Je venais te rejoindre quand j'ai croisé Potter. Il m'a coincé contre un mur et tu es arrivé. Il n'y a rien d'autre.

- Rien d'autre ? Il te caressait la joue, Lily !

Je me sentais mal. Que devais je répondre à cela ? Oui, il me caressait la joue, et je peux même dire qu'à peu de choses près nous nous serions embrassés. Enfin non ! Il m'aurait embrassé ! Parce que moi je ne l'aurais pas laissé faire ! Oh non !

- Stefan, regarde moi !

Je voulais tant voir son beau visage, ses yeux m'indiqueraient à quel point il était blessé et puis je voulais pouvoir le voir… Je l'avais tant attendu, tant cherché !

- Stefan, que voulais tu que je fasse d'autre ?! J'espérais que tu ne tarderais pas pour me sortir de là…

Oh par Merlin ! J'étais en train de le faire culpabiliser alors que… Je devenais vraiment le genre de filles que je détestais. Mais une fois Potter sortit de ma vie, tout reviendrait à sa place, pour sur.

- Je croyais…

Je le coupais en posant mon doigt sur ses lèvres. Je voulais qu'il m'embrasse…

- Quand je t'ai vu partir, je lui ai donné une gifle magistrale, dis je en riant doucement. Tu aurais du voir sa tête. Et puis, je t'ai cherché partout…

Je ne voulais pas lui dire comment je l'avais retrouvé. Et puis, au moins aurait il l'illusion que je n'avais pas oublié l'importance de cette salle sur le début de notre couple… Pour cela, je l'embrassais doucement, attendant de savoir si je pouvais espérer un vrai baiser.

Ce soir là, j'étais rentrée le cœur en fête et bien après le couvre feu. J'avais trouvé l'appartement dans le noir pourtant je me doutais que Rémus m'avait attendu… Les cendres de la cheminée rougeoyaient encore légèrement…

Par contre, le lendemain matin, je n'eus d'autres choix que de lui parler mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, j'étais heureuse. J'étais en couple avec Stefan et normalement Potter ne m'approcherait plus !

- Salut Lily ! Alors comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien ! Et toi ?

- Ca va. Tu l'as retrouvé ?

Je ne m'étonnais même pas qu'il soit au courant. Les Maraudeurs n'avaient vraiment aucun secret les uns pour les autres. Je lui souris d'allégresse au souvenir de ma soirée avec Stefan.

- Vi.

- Et vu ton sourire, vous vous êtes réconciliés…

Mon sourire se fit encore plus grand.

- Oui.

Potter tint sa promesse. Je ne le croisais plus qu'en cours et même dans ses moments là, il ne m'adressait ni un regard, ni un petit mot. Au début, j'eus la sensation étrange de manque et puis je me plongeais dans mes études et dans mon couple.

Sortir avec un des membres de l'équipe avait cela de bien que tout le monde désirait être votre ami ou au moins parler avec vous. De paria des Griffondor, j'étais passée au statut de fille cool.

Par exemple, avant un match de Quidditch, tout le monde venait me voir pour prendre des nouvelles de Stefan. Pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. Celui qui eu lieu le troisième week end de novembre fut mémorable.

Cela faisait deux semaines que Potter me laissait tranquille et trois que nous étions ensemble. J'étais sur mon petit nuage et aux sourires que m'envoyait régulièrement Stefan, lui aussi était heureux. Nous nous quittions peu mais j'avais refusé qu'il vienne dans mes appartements de préfète.

Pourquoi ? Je ne me sentais pas prête à aller plus loin que les baisers et les quelques caresses au dessus des vêtements que échangions déjà. Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que j'acceptais de passer à l'étape supérieure. Et puis, je voyais toujours ma chambre comme un repère où les ennuis n'avaient pas leur place.

Les ennuis ? Oui, les grandes conversations stériles où je devrais me justifier tout en essayant de ménager sa fierté.

Toujours est il que ce weekend là, avait lieu le match Griffondor Poufsouffle. Je m'étais assise dans les gradins et l'avait encouragé du mieux que je pouvais. Je n'étais pas fan de ce sport et les joueurs des deux équipes manquaient de classe…

Ce fut bien sur sans surprise que notre équipe gagna mais le match en lui-même avait été… Ennuyant. Après le repas une soirée fut organisée dans notre salle commune, avec l'accord de notre directrice de maison avec comme condition 'pas d'alcool'.

J'avais mis une jupe et un petit haut pour plaire à Stefan. Celui-ci me regarda avec un désir non dissimulé quand je revins de mes appartements, pour la fête. Je me dirigeais tout de suite vers lui et me calais dans ses bras tandis qu'il continuait à décrire certaines actions du match.

Dès que son verre était vide, je voyais un de ses coéquipiers lui remplir. Sa main qui était au début dans mes reins, descendit petit à petit vers mes fesses. Je la remontais une fois… Deux fois… Mais à la troisième, il eut comme un saut d'humeur et me pinça vulgairement. Je me retournais vers lui pour le voir me souriant content.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, poupée ?

Une odeur d'alcool arriva jusqu'à mes narines. Il avait bu ! Et vu son visage, il était saoul ! Il m'avait pourtant promis de ne pas se remettre dans un état minable ! Et puis j'étais préfète ! Préfète en Chef ! Je ne pouvais le laisser continuer à boire même s'il s'agissait de mon petit ami !

- Stefan, donne moi ton verre, s'il te plait.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as soif ?

- Donne moi ton verre…

Je cherchais à l'attraper, me mettant sur la pointe des pieds alors qu'il levait le bras pour le mettre hors de ma portée. Je sautais pour le lui arracher des mains mais je ne faisais qu'augmenter son rire. Malheureusement, je trébuchais et dans ma chute, il me renversa tout le contenu sur moi.

- Bordel, Lily ! Tu fais chier !

Ses mots me blessèrent. Je serrais les mâchoires, je ne voulais pas lui faire de crise ce soir, et encore moins devant tout le monde.

- Tu pourrais me prêter un Tee shirt ?

- Ouai, viens allons dans mon dortoir.

Je passais devant dans les escaliers, tentant de faire abstraction de tous les rires goguenards et les regards entendus que les gens nous jetaient au passage. J'ouvris la porte et entrais, attendant qu'il en fasse de même. Une fois devant moi, il commença à m'embrasser avec douceur. Ses lèvres descendirent dans mon cou me léchant la peau.

- Mmmm, tu as le goût de Whisky Pur Feu…

Je souris légèrement flattée qu'il apprécie… Mais tout de même gênée par ses mains qui se faisaient de plus en plus baladeuses.

- Stefan, passe moi un tee shirt, qu'on redescende.

- Redescendre ? Attends Poupée, y a des choses bien plus intéressantes à faire ici…

Il reprit possession de ma bouche et m'embrassa. Enfin cela ressemblait surtout à un lavage d'amygdales qu'à un baiser. Je le repoussais de nouveau.

- Stefan, s'il te plait.

Il ne m'avait pas laissé partir tout de suite. Ses mains avaient franchi la barrière des vêtements et j'avais eu beau lui demander d'arrêter rien n'y avait fait. Ses baisers étaient poisseux, je me sentais salie au fur et à mesure qu'il m'embrassait mais il avait une poigne de fer. Ce fut l'arrivée impromptue d'un de ses camarades de chambrée qui me permit de partir jusqu'à mes appartements.

- Tu rentres bien tôt, Lily.

- Oui, je me suis tachée et je suis fatiguée…

Rémus haussa un sourcil mais n'ajouta rien. Ce fut dans ma salle de bain que je compris que mon apparence montrait que j'avais eu un problème…

Cet épisode m'avait mis mal à l'aise mais je lui pardonnais le lendemain quand il vint me voir pour s'excuser. Pourquoi, je ne sais pas. Je m'ennuyais avec lui. Je n'en pouvais plus de le voir saoul à chaque soirée, c'est-à-dire une fois par semaine. Par contre, je me débrouillais pour ne plus être seule avec lui dans ses moments là…

Deux semaines avant les vacances de noël, je ne tenais plus. J'évitais de plus en plus Stefan. Ses baisers me dégoûtaient et ses caresses me gênaient. J'avais envie de rompre, mais je ne voulais pas que Potter gagne. Une stupide histoire de fierté…

Ce week-end là eut lieu le match Serpentard – Serdaigle. Je m'étais installée à coté de Stefan, et je regardais le match avec application. Pas parce que Potter était capitaine d'équipe et que je ne l'avais pas vu depuis quelques temps maintenant, non juste parce que les Serpentard jouaient réellement très bien. Certes ils étaient agressifs mais nous avions le droit à un vrai combat entre deux équipes et non à un simulacre…

Mais alors que les attrapeurs de chaque équipe s'élançaient vers le Vif d'Or, un cognard percuta Potter dans le dos, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et tomber droit vers le sol.


	18. L'infirmerie

**Hey !!!  
Comment vas ? C'est le week end !!! ET quel week end en perspective en plus :D Au fait, il y a sur mon blog deux fanfics (J'attendais juste un signe et Révélations) que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de poster sur FF... Bon je m'égare, revenons à nos moutons et surtout à cette fic...**

**Estelle : Je pense que ce chapitre devrait calmer ton impatience...  
Pouffinette : Pourquoi James ? Bah pour avoir ce savoureux chapitre ensuite ;D**

**A lundi tout le monde (ou dimanche pour les plus impatients)  
E**

* * *

**18 – L'infirmerie**

Quand j'avais vu la chute commencer, je n'avais pu retenir une petite exclamation. Je m'étais levée et avais retenu mon souffle. Heureusement Black l'avait rattrapé avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

Mme Bibine siffla la fin du match. En effet, l'attrapeur de Serpentard avait réussi à capturer le Vif d'Or dans l'indifférence totale. Tout le monde avait les yeux braqués sur ce corps sans vie autour duquel les élèves commençaient à s'attrouper. Je ressentis brusquement le besoin d'aller le voir, de savoir qu'il allait bien mais la voix de Stefan me sortit de mes songes.

- Potter, en moins, voilà qui est bon pour nous les gars.

Les gens autour de nous s'esclaffèrent. Ils ne pensaient donc qu'à gagner ? Un de nos camarades venaient d'éviter de peu de s'écraser au sol et eux… Et lui qui ne se relevait pas !!! Mais qu'attendait il ? Je revis les images de cet été, quand il était apparu devant moi. Je l'avais menacé de l'embrasser…

Mon cœur se serra tandis que Stefan m'entraînait à la suite des autres Griffondor vers notre Salle Commune. Je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever de la tête les images de Potter ensanglanté ou tombant… Une crise d'angoisse grossissait en moi. J'avais besoin de sortir, de prendre l'air. Je demandais à Stefan de m'accompagner. Il accepta avec empressement, il devait croire que…

Pourquoi ne pensait il qu'à passer à l'étape supérieure ? Nos conversations maintenant ne tournaient plus qu'autour du futur passage à l'acte qu'il espérait prochain entre nous. De mon coté, je le voyais vraiment, mais vraiment pas du tout.

Je vis la déception se peindre sur son visage, quand il vit que nous sortions du château. Il avait du penser et espérer que nous irions dans mes appartements… Encore. Je m'assis sur le banc face au lac.

- Lily, pourquoi voulais tu sortir ?

- Je ne me sentais pas bien, j'avais besoin d'air…

- On aurait pu aller dans ta chambre.

Ce qu'il pouvait m'agacer !

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de mettre mes idées en place. Une fois, cela fait, je pris une grande inspiration.

- Stefan, tous les deux, c'est fini.

- Hein ?

- Tu vois bien que nous sommes trop différents tous les deux. Tu ne penses qu'à faire la fête en buvant jusqu'à oublier ce que tu fais.

- Non, je contrôle !

- Ah oui, alors pourquoi cherches tu à chaque fois à m'obliger à faire des choses dont je n'ai pas envie ?

- Parce que je considère que j'ai été assez patient que maintenant tu dois y mettre aussi du tien pour que ça fonctionne…

Y mettre du mien ? Alors que j'ai presque peur de me retrouver seule avec lui ?!

- Alors j'y mets du mien : Je romps et je ne te fais aucune crise. On fait ça le plus discrètement possible.

Bon j'avoue, ce n'était pas pour lui que je faisais ça… J'espérais secrètement que Potter ne serait pas au courant tout de suite de la rupture et que je passerais les vacances tranquilles… Comment allait il ?

Stefan était parti aussitôt en râlant. Je l'avais suivi de peu mais pour me diriger vers mes appartements. Je ne tenais pas à retourner dans la Salle Commune des Griffondor. Je m'installais avec un livre dans le canapé pour attendre le retour de Rémus.

- Rémus ! Comment va t il ?

- Laisse moi entrer, Lily, avant de me sauter dessus.

- Alors ? le pressais je.

- Il a deux cotes d'abîmées mais sinon il va bien. Mme Pomfresh va le garder en observation cette nuit.

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement. Je m'étais vraiment fait du souci pour ce hérisson ! Oich ! Je m'étais inquiétée pour POTTER ?! Le monde ne tournait plus rond ! Et en plus, je venais de rompre avec mon petit ami exactement pour les raisons qu'il m'avait donné… Je m'assis sur le canapé, tachant de comprendre…

- Lily…

- Oui, murmurais je.

- Je suis sur qu'il serait très content que tu ailles lui rendre visite.

Il m'aurait piqué aux fesses que je ne me serais pas relevée plus vite ! Hors de question que j'aille le voir ! Après il pourrait se faire des idées ! Et son harcèlement recommencerait ! Pourtant, quand au beau milieu de la nuit, je fixais toujours le plafond au dessus de mon lit, je ne pus faire autrement que de me lever.

J'enfilais ma cape au dessus de mon pyjama et me faufilais dans le château. Je savais qu'à cette heure là les professeurs ne faisaient plus de rondes, donc j'étais tranquille, enfin presque. Je préférais être prudente pour ne pas avoir à justifier ma présence dans les couloirs… Une fois devant l'infirmerie, j'ouvris doucement la porte et me faufilais à l'intérieur dès que possible.

Seul un lit était occupé, pas de problème donc pour le trouver… Je le regardais un instant dormir. Il semblait si paisible. J'aurais presque pu croire qu'il était inoffensif. Je souris. En moins d'un an, notre 'relation' avait bien évolué. Je n'hésitais pas à enfreindre le règlement pour venir le voir à l'infirmerie.

J'eus envie de lui caresser le visage, de repousser ses mèches sur sa tempe pour le voir mieux de profil… Je m'approchais avec précaution, craignant à tout moment qu'il ne se réveille. Je repoussais alors ses cheveux avant de laisser mes doigts doués de volonté propre errer sur son visage.

- Lily…

Je sursautais et cessais tout mouvement en entendant ce léger soupir. Il rêvait de moi ou il savait que j'étais là ? Peut être un peu des deux… J'enlevais ma main à contrecoeur. J'étais rassurée, je pourrais à coups surs trouver le repos. Je souris une dernière fois devant son lit avant de me retourner.

- Non, reste…

Un frisson me parcouru l'échine. Cette voix… Elle me troublait tant. Et ces mots… Stefan n'avait jamais réussi à me faire ressentir cela. Je m'étais entêtée à vouloir sortir avec lui, croyant en l'amour alors que je poursuivais juste une chimère.

- Ca fait si longtemps…

Sa voix était faible et cela me troublait d'autant plus. Oui, cela faisait longtemps. Par ma faute, nous ne nous parlions plus. Les rires de cet été étaient loin, j'avais besoin de son amitié. Maintenant que j'y avais goûté, je ne pourrais plus m'en passer.

Je retournais vers lui pour le voir les yeux ouverts, la main tendue vers moi. Je la saisis et avec délicatesse il m'attira vers son lit. Je le vis bouger en fronçant les sourcils puis tapoter la place à coté de lui. Je lui souris timidement avant de m'allonger au dessus des couvertures face à lui.

- Je suis désolé que tu te sois fait du souci.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Tu me manques, avoua t il en me caressant la joue.

Lui aussi me manquait, mais je n'avais pas la force de lui dire. Ce serait admettre qu'il avait raison et je voulais qu'il ait tort, qu'il ne me connaisse pas aussi bien… Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'endormis, soulagée de le savoir près de moi.

- Lily… Lily…

Je sentais une main me caresser la joue, les cheveux mais je ne voulais pas sortir de ce cocon de chaleur. J'étais bien… Et puis nous étions dimanche alors qui osait venir me réveiller ?!

- Poil de carotte, faut que tu te réveilles.

- Potter, fous moi la paix, dis je en cachant plus mon visage dans mon coussin.

Potter ?! Infirmerie ?! Oh par Merlin !

- Dis moi que je ne suis pas dans ton lit à l'infirmerie, s'il te plait, demandais je sans bouger.

- Okay, tu n'es pas dans mon lit à l'infirmerie.

Je redressais la tête vivement.

- La prochaine fois, ne rigole pas et peut être que je te croirais !

Il riait maintenant franchement. Je me sortis de ses bras, et enfilais mes chaussures rapidement. Je l'entendais toujours rire derrière moi quand la voix de l'infirmière s'éleva.

- Melle Evans, que puis je faire pour vous ?

Euh… Je venais de me réveiller et je devais déjà mentir. Quand je disais que Potter avait une mauvaise influence !

- J'ai un petit mal de tête qui commence… Vous auriez une potion pour le cas où il ne devienne insupportable ?

- Oui, attendez je vous rapporte ça.

- Un mal de crâne ?

- Oui, c'était ça ou problème de filles… Je n'ai pas d'imagination contrairement à certains…

- Tu aurais pu lui dire la vérité…

La vérité ?!

- Ah non, j'oubliais ! Stefan pourrait l'apprendre, ajouta t il avec dégoût.

Comment pouvait il passer d'un comportement doux presque tendre à autant de… haine. Je sentis les larmes monter.

- A se demander pourquoi je me suis du souci pour quelqu'un comme toi !


	19. La rupture

**Kikou  
Désolée pour le retard mais tout cela n'était point de ma faute. Certains d'entre vous n'ont pas hésité à venir sur le blog où les publications ont continué sans aucun problème.... Dès que j'ai le temps je vous mets le dernier chapitre de Pourquoi Elle, James?**

**Dailly Till : Je suis désolée de savoir que tu as été malade. J'espère que ça va mieux maintenant et ne t'en fais pas je comprends que aies d'autres choses a faire :D**

**A bientot  
Bonne lecture  
E**

* * *

**19 – La rupture**

Une fois la potion en main, j'étais rentrée à l'appartement où j'avais trouvé Rémus déjà debout. Je baissais la tête, espérant qu'il ne me voie pas…

- James va bien ?

- Mouai.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je pris une longue douche chaude avant de me plonger dans mes devoirs. Je ne sortis de ma chambre que pour les repas. Je ne voulais pas rencontrer un Griffondor, ou même un Maraudeur. Malheureusement je vivais avec l'un d'entre eux alors… Ce ne fut que le mercredi que Rémus osa m'en parler.

- Bonsoir Lily.

- Bonsoir Rémus… répondis je d'un air absent.

- Dis moi Lily…

Sans relever les yeux de mon manuel, j'attendais qu'il finisse sa phrase. Malheureusement rien ne venait et ma curiosité commençait à me démanger. Pourquoi prenait il tant de temps ? Je le regardais enfin.

- Quoi Rémus ? Demandais je en insistant bien sur le prénom.

- Je te vois beaucoup à l'appartement ces derniers temps…

Il afficha un petit sourire mais ne continua pas pour autant sa phrase.

- Et ? L'encourageais je, peu désireuse de l'aider dans cette quête d'informations.

- Je me demandais…

- Tu te demandais ou Potter se demandait ? le coupais je.

- Je me demandais si tu n'aurais pas rompu avec Stefan.

- Et comment puis je t'aider ?

J'avais décidé de l'embêter. Je savais très bien que s'il l'avait remarqué, Potter aussi. Ce n'était donc plus qu'une question d'heures pour qu'il l'apprenne… Comment réagira t il ? Fanfaronnera t il devant moi en me répétant qu'il m'avait prévenu ? Très certainement. Une fois qu'il saurait pour Stefan et moi, le calme relatif de ma vie serait définitivement perdu…

- Tu pourrais me dire si tu es encore ou non avec lui, dit Rémus amusé.

- Je pourrais… Ou pas.

Je retournais à ma lecture. Je tentais de l'ignorer mais je voyais très bien qu'il était toujours assis de l'autre coté de la table à attendre.

- J'ai rompu avec lui, le jour du match de Quidditch.

- Le soir avant d'aller rejoindre James à l'infirmerie ?

Je grognais. Les Maraudeurs n'avaient donc aucun secret les uns pour les autres ?! C'était réellement agaçant de penser qu'ils savaient tout ce qui se passait entre nous…

- Oui.

J'espérais sincèrement que la conversation était finie. Qu'il allait partir dans sa chambre ou tout du moins me laisser travailler en paix mais j'avais été un brin trop optimiste.

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit à James ?

- J'attendais de voir combien de temps il mettrait à t'envoyer à la pêche aux infos…

- Il ne m'a pas envoyé ! Pour te le prouver, je ne lui dirais pas.

- Quoi ?! Tu vas avoir un secret pour les Maraudeurs, m'écriais je une main sur le cœur dans une attitude hautement dramatique, mais comment vont-ils survivre ?

J'avais fini avec une main sur le front exagérant ma stupéfaction. Aussitôt le rire de Rémus s'éleva dans le salon, concluant ainsi notre conversation.

La semaine se passa tranquillement. Je parlais de temps à autre avec Stefan ou avec d'autres élèves comme avant mais je ne laissais pas celui qui était dorénavant mon ex, poser la main sur moi. Je supportais déjà difficilement de me tenir près de lui, alors plus…

Et à priori, mon comportement n'était pas passé inaperçu. En effet, le vendredi soir, la petite amie d'un des joueurs de l'équipe m'avait pris en aparté pour me demander la raison de tout cela.

- Dis Lily, je me demandais…

Un silence. Elle cherche à entretenir le suspens ?! Ou elle veut insister sur le fait sous entendu : elle pense… Je la regardais d'un œil critique. Que me voulait elle ?

- Pourquoi Stefan a rompu avec toi ?

Alors là, première nouvelle ! Depuis quand c'est lui qui m'a largué ?! Une vague de colère montait en moi mais je tachais de me maîtriser.

- J'ai rompu avec lui, d'un. De deux, ça ne te regarde pas !

- Tu as des vues sur quelqu'un d'autre ?

Quoi ?! Alors pour elle, l'unique raison pour laquelle je pouvais avoir rompu avec Stefan était que j'avais déjà un autre gars en vue ?! Mais pour qui elle me prenait ?! Et c'est quoi cette façon de penser ?! Je respirais un grand coup avant de lui répondre.

- Non, c'est juste que nous étions comme qui dirait 'incompatibles'.

- Oh…

Quoi 'oh' ?! Ca veut dire quoi ce 'oh' ?! Je fronçais les sourcils, ce qu'elle prit comme un encouragement à développer sa pensée.

- Stefan est un super coup au lit… Tu devrais essayer, me dit elle en regardant autour pour vérifier que personne d'autre n'avait entendu.

J'ouvris les yeux bien grands. Etait elle entrain de me parler de sexe ?! Elle était à ce moment même devant moi, me parlant de coucher avec mon ex… Sous entendant très clairement qu'elle l'avait fait et… Oh Merlin ! Elle avait l'air de savoir que je n'avais pas franchi cette étape avec lui !

Les Maraudeurs n'ont aucun secret les uns pour les autres, okay. Après tout ça reste entre eux, et je suis bien placée pour savoir qu'ils sont du genre très discrets sur ce qu'ils tiennent à garder secret. Mais là ! Stefan en à parler à son équipe de Quidditch, qui n'a pas hésité à en parler à leurs petites amies… Et ça va jusqu'où comme ça ? Est-ce que tout Poudlard sait que ?!

Je la regardais avec un petit sourire méchant. J'avais envie de frapper et de crier mais ce n'était pas possible.

- Peut être qu'avec toi c'était bien mais pour moi, j'ai connu mieux !

Je me retournais pour partir d'un pas raide vers mon appartement de préfète. Dire que Stefan est un super coup ! On voit bien que Potter ne l'a jamais embrassé, elle !

Le lendemain, c'est à dire samedi, une sortie à Pré Au lard avait été organisée. J'attendais au milieu de tous les élèves autorisés à sortir. La majorité achèterait les cadeaux de Noël. Les autres, comme moi, y allaient pour se changer les idées.

J'avais regardé la liste de ceux qui resteraient pendant les vacances… Mis à part James et moi, seul deux élèves de Poufsouffle de quatrième année restaient… Il sera donc difficile de l'éviter…

Je sentis un souffle près de mon oreille.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression, petite cachottière, que tu as quelque chose à m'avouer ?

Ses mains se glissèrent à ma taille se croisant sur mon ventre. Mon cœur battait plus vite. Il savait. Quelqu'un devait lui avoir dit… Rémus ! Devais je en être vexée ou le remercier ? Après tout grâce à lui je passerais sans doute encore de belles vacances… Qui prendraient fin dans la douleur… Parce qu'il me repousserait encore, j'en étais intimement persuadée.

- Une semaine ! Il t'en aura fallut du temps !

Je dénouais ses mains tout en les caressant légèrement. S'il voulait jouer, j'allais moi aussi jouer. Je me retournais tout en gardant sa main droite dans les miennes, assez bas pour qu'elles soient dissimulées au regard des autres. Je lui caressais alors doucement sa paume tout en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

Derrière lui, les Maraudeurs ne perdaient pas une miette de notre échange, Peter avec son sourire en coin, Sirius avec son air coquin ou encore Rémus pensif.

- Rémus, m'écriais je sans quitter Potter des yeux, quel est le titre du livre que tu m'as conseillé hier soir ?

- Potions et Mythologie.

- Merci.

Je lâchais sa main avec une dernière caresse et partis au village sans un regard en arrière. Une fois mon achat effectué, et des réserves de bonbons, je retournais dans l'appartement. Je fis apparaître une couverture et m'absorbais dans ma lecture. Un week-end solitaire m'attendait. Voilà quelque chose qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps !

Le lundi matin, en cours de potions, je sus que tout recommençait. Tout d'abord avec le premier petit mot mais aussi par les sourires qu'il m'envoyait quand je me tournais vers lui. Plusieurs fois, je levais les yeux au ciel, déclanchant son rire. Je ne répondais pas, me contenant de faire un tas avec ses petits bouts de papiers.

Même lors du cours suivant, que je n'avais pas en commun avec lui, il continua sa correspondance.

_Stefan est toujours à coté de toi en Sortilèges ?_

_J_

Je m'ennuyais tant dans ce cours justement, que je décidais de répondre. Oh bien sur, je ne lui dirais pas que Stefan était parti s'installer dans le fond de la salle, loin de moi.

_Oui, on discute bien tous les deux…_

_Ah oui ?! Et de quoi ?_

_J_

_De tout ce que nous avons fait tous les deux…_

Je pouffais de rire. Que j'aurais aimé voir sa tête au moment où il lisait ce dernier… Je demanderais à Rémus… Je relevais la tête pour voir le professeur me regardant. Je repris vite mon sérieux pour me concentrer sur le sort que nous devions exécuter.

En sortant de la salle, je ne fus nullement surprise de retrouver Potter, m'attendant les bras croisés. Il n'avait vraiment pas d'humour !


	20. Les fêtes

**Bonne lecture tout le monde !**

**20 – Les fêtes**

Le jour du départ avait sonné. Tous les élèves de Poudlard finissaient d'empaqueter leurs affaires pour les deux prochaines semaines. Ils iraient retrouver leur famille pour passer de bonnes fêtes tout en oubliant la montée de ce mage noir. Celui la même qui avait fait de Potter et moi des orphelins.

Je fermais mon livre pour voir Rémus sortir de sa chambre traînant derrière lui une énorme malle. Je lui souriais doucement, heureuse pour lui qu'il retrouve sa famille mais tout de même envieuse de sa chance. Je ne reverrais plus mes parents et ma seule famille ne voulait plus me voir et ce sous aucun prétexte.

- Ca va aller, Lily ?

- Oui, je pense, murmurais je.

Je me levais du canapé pour le suivre dans le grand hall où une agitation sans précédent se faisait entendre. Les élèves s'interpellaient joyeusement entre rires et mots gentils. Les fêtes de fin d'année avaient toujours cet effet apaisant, c'était rassurant. Comme si cela ne pouvait être changé même par les derniers événements qui secouaient la société magique.

Je me postais à coté de Rémus qui attendait sans doute le reste des Maraudeurs. J'aurais très bien pu éviter de voir Potter aussi rapidement. Lui laisser la charge de me courir après dans le château mais je ressentais le besoin de sa présence, de ses blagues. La tristesse qui m'envahissait comprimait mon cœur de plus en plus et je me sentais sur le point de hurler.

- Bonjour tous les deux ! Cria Black en arrivant.

Il prit Rémus dans ses bras, le soulevant légèrement du sol. Une fois cela fait, il se tourna vers moi et fit de même. Je le repoussais du mieux que je le pouvais.

- C'est les vacances, s'écria t il. Deux semaines de pur bonheur !

Je le regardais en souriant. Il avait réussi à me changer les idées. Black était vraiment un chic type quand il n'avait pas décidé de ruiner votre vie avec son meilleur ami…

- Je ne te le fais pas dire…

Cette sensualité… Potter. Mon cœur s'affola plus que de raison. Oui, les deux prochaines semaines seraient au moins aussi agréables que cet été… Et puis, il me faudrait retourner au calme après… Je les vis partir sans vraiment réaliser. Ce ne fut que lorsque le hall fut libre que je pris conscience que Potter me regardait avec un sourire.

- Allez viens, on va se changer les idées !

Il me prit par la main et me tira derrière lui jusqu'à mon appartement. Je m'arrêtais devant la porte, interdite. Que voulait il ? Pourquoi m'avoir conduit ici ? Etait il comme Stefan… Je secouais la tête avant de plonger mon regard interrogateur dans le sien.

- Ne te fais pas des idées, Evans ! Je ne suis pas un homme facile, moi !

J'ouvris de grands yeux avant de rougir furieusement. Il sous entendait que… Il pensait que… Quel goujat !

- Prends des affaires bien chaudes.

- De quoi me parles tu Potter ?!

Je n'avais pu empêcher mon esprit de se faire tout un cinéma et… Bah il faut bien le dire les vêtements n'y avaient pas grande importance. Merlin, que m'arrivait il ?!

- Une balade dans le parc, ça te dit ?

Je soupirais avant de hocher la tête. Une balade dans le parc, seuls tous les deux. Quelques mois auparavant, cette idée m'aurait fait frémir mais là… Oui, c'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin ! Et puis, peut être me montrera t il de nouveau endroits…

La balade nous prit tout l'après midi. Nous n'échangeâmes que quelques paroles mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. Même quand il garda ma main dans la sienne après m'avoir aidé à enjamber un tronc d'arbre immense. Non, j'étais merveilleusement bien, loin de mes soucis.

Le dimanche, nous nous installâmes dans la salle commune des Serpentards devant un bon feu de cheminée. Chacun absorbé dans son livre, le silence nous entourait mais sa présence à mes cotés me plaisait. Ce ne fut qu'après le dîner que nous parlâmes réellement.

- Tu as prévu quoi pour demain ?

- Mes devoirs, répondis je pensive.

- Tes devoirs ?! Mais c'est le premier jour des vacances ! Tu ne vas pas travailler ?!

- Si, comme ça, après, je serais tranquille.

Il grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans sa barbe. Je le regardais en souriant.

- Je ne parle pas le troll, Potter. Va falloir que tu traduises.

- J'avais pensé à une bataille de boules de neige pour demain après une longue grasse matinée.

- Bah pendant ta grasse matinée, je travaillerais et l'après midi on pourra voir s'il y a assez de neige…

- Bonne idée.

Il ressemblait à un gamin, ainsi heureux et débraillé. Son sourire était une invite à… A quoi ? A l'embrasser ? A le taquiner ? Oui, à tout cela.

- Et puis à la fin des vacances, pendant que tu travailleras, je pourrais me balader, lire… J'aurais à coup sur la paix.

Je le vis alors froncer les sourcils. Je voyais très bien le débat qui se jouait à ce moment là dans sa tête. Sa bouche prit un air amer.

- Okay Poil de Carotte, tu as gagné. Rendez vous à 9h à la bibliothèque, ça te va ?

Je hochais la tête tandis qu'un immense sourire fleurissait sur mon visage.

- Quoi ? demanda t il curieux.

Je posais alors mes deux mains sur mon cœur et avec le plus de sérieux possible, j'imitais une fille l'an dernier que j'avais surprise avec lui…

- J'ai un rendez vous avec James Potter. Oh Merlin !!! M'écriais je avant de m'éventer avec mes mains. Je crois que je vais me sentir mal !!! Mais comment vais-je m'habiller ?!

- Tu as fini ?

- Je vais devoir aller chez le coiffeur, et puis me faire un soin du corps… Continuais je en l'ignorant. Et puis pantalon ou jupe ? Oh la la ! Je ne vais pas avoir le temps de dormir avec tout ça.

Sans l'avoir vu venir, il me colla contre un mur, me bloquant de tout son corps contre la surface froide. Ma respiration s'accéléra tandis que ses yeux fixaient mes lèvres. Je sentis alors un de ses doigts les caresser, m'arrachant un soupir de bien être. Il avait un pouvoir phénoménal sur mes sens. Trop à mon goût.

- En jupe. En plus, tu as des jambes magnifiques… Quand au haut… Plutôt un chemisier… pas boutonné totalement pour que je puisse voir la peau crémeuse de ton cou mais qui n'en découvre pas trop pour me frustrer…

Il se pencha vers moi. Il allait m'embrasser… Ou pas. Il embrassa l'air à quelques millimètres de ma bouche avant de se redresser et de partir victorieux. J'avais voulu jouer. Il avait gagné. Et il en était conscient puisqu'il me lança du bout du couloir un bonne nuit chargé de promesses… Oui, la nuit serait bonne…

Le lendemain, j'enfilais une jupe et un chemisier. J'avais envie de le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. J'avais envie de jouer, de le voir troublé autant que je l'étais en sa présence. Malheureusement ce n'était pas là une tenue pour l'hiver et j'eus recours à un sort de réchauffement pour pouvoir me priver d'un bon gros pull.

Je mangeais rapidement et le retrouvais à la bibliothèque, assis devant ses livres qu'il regardait avec un dégoût non feint et l'air ensommeillé. Je posais mes affaires avec délicatesse devant lui et raclais ma gorge pour le sortir de ses pensées.

- Alors, cela te convient ?

Je venais de gagner cette manche. Son sourire se fit appréciateur et je sus que je l'avais troublé. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est ce regard scrutateur qui me fit rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux. Il se leva et se positionna devant moi, me coinçant contre la table.

- Tu ne m'as pas dit comment je devais m'habiller…

- Potter, vois tu… Je crois que même nu, tu ne me feras aucun effet…

Il explosa de rire. Ce rire franc qu'il avait avec ses amis. Je souris, fière de mon effet.

- C'est parce que tu ne m'as jamais vu nu… Ronronna t il.

- Et je m'en passerais, dis je en le poussant pour aller m'installer.

Le jeu était fini pour aujourd'hui, il fallait maintenant travailler. Et c'est ce que nous avons fait. Je surpris à de nombreuses reprises le regard de Potter sur moi, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

Et pendant toutes les vacances ou presque il en fut ainsi. Nous travaillions le matin et l'après midi nous discutions, jouions ou tout simplement nous lisions ensemble. Le temps passait entre flirt et sérieux à tel point que lorsque le nouvel an arriva, mon cœur se serra.

Dans peu de temps, les élèves reviendraient et nos vies reprendraient là où nous les avions laissé. Chacun de son coté. Lui avec ses amis, et moi seule ou pas loin. Je me rendais compte au fil des jours, que les Griffondor avec qui je parlais dorénavant était loin d'être de bons amis, ou tout du moins des gens avec qui je pourrais passer autant de temps sans me lasser…

- Poil de Carotte ?

Voilà bientôt deux semaines qu'il m'appelait ainsi. Peut être aurais je du le reprendre pour qu'il cesse mais dans sa bouche, ce surnom me plaisait. Je l'avais maintenant associé à de bons moments passés en sa compagnie et… Oui j'aimais quand il m'appelait ainsi.

De mon coté, je continuais à l'appeler Potter mais je sentais bien que ma voix n'était plus aussi sèche et cette complicité entre nous me fit peur. Je craignais tant que l'épisode de la rentrée se reproduise. Qu'il me repousse à nouveau comme si je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un vulgaire objet.

- Que se passe t il ?

Je me tournais vers lui pour le voir soucieux. Dans peu de temps, la nouvelle année commencerait et pour la première fois, je voulais du plus profond de mon cœur qu'elle soit heureuse. J'en avais assez de souffrir que ce soit à cause de lui ou des autres. Je rêvais d'une année en paix, d'amis et de tranquillité.

- Rien, murmurais je en gigotant sur le canapé de sa salle commune où nous attendions le passage à la nouvelle année.

- Menteuse.

Il avait susurré ce mot avant de m'attirer contre lui. Le dos contre son torse, sa tête posée sur la mienne, nous attendions. Lui aussi devait espérer que la nouvelle année soit plus calme, que la vision des mangemorts tuant sa famille disparaisse. Je me laissais aller contre lui, profitant du réconfort qu'il me donnait et souhaitant lui en donner.

Le jour du retour des autres, je pensais encore à cette fameuse soirée où nous nous étions endormis avant les douze coups de minuit. Je ne l'avais pas vu de la journée. Je n'étais pas sortie de mon dortoir malgré son insistance et les menaces qu'il avait proféré au tableau qui gardait l'entrée de mon appartement.

Il devait être furieux mais j'avais pris une grande décision : Pour que ma nouvelle année soit bonne, il me fallait le sortir de ma vie une bonne fois pour toute.


	21. Se détester de nouveau

**Bonjour tout le monde !!!**

**Voilà le prochain chapitre que vous attendiez toutes :D**

**Dailly Till : Euh... Tu risques de ne pas apprécier ce chapitre alors... Désolée d'avance...  
Empyr39 : La voila, à l'heure comme d'habitude ou presque.  
Cacahuète : Malheuresement elle en fait qu'à sa tête la petite Lily...**

**Bonne lecture  
****A bientot  
****E**

* * *

**21 – Se détester de nouveau**

Oui, j'avais passé la journée à me convaincre que cela n'était qu'une nouvelle tentative de me ridiculiser. Après tout je n'étais pas digne d'intéresser qui que ce soit… J'avais beaucoup pleuré et ruminé ce jour là. Rémus était entré pour déposer ses affaires avant de redescendre pour dîner.

Il m'avait salué puis une fois ses bagages déposés, il s'était assis près de moi avec un léger sourire. Je le voyais gêné mais il ne me jugeait pas. J'en avais l'intime conviction. Il était la dernière personne sur terre qui aurait pu le faire de toute façon…

- Alors Lily, ses vacances ?

- Bonnes, et les tiennes ?

- Bonnes.

Je voyais qu'il hésitait… Peut être voulait il que ce soit moi qui en parle la première. Mais j'en étais incapable parce que cette fois ci, m'éloigner de Potter sera encore plus dur.

- James ne t'a pas vu aujourd'hui…

Je serrais les mâchoires. Il allait falloir être forte.

- Oui, je sais. J'avais d'autres choses à faire…

- Puis je te demander la vraie raison ?

Je savais qu'il ne serait pas dupe. A vrai dire mon excuse était un peu légère…

- Ce marché n'était que pour les vacances… Aujourd'hui c'était la rentrée donc je n'allais pas le supporter un jour de plus.

J'avais réussis à garder ma voix sèche et sure. D'où me venaient toutes ces ressources ? Rémus pinça ses lèvres avant de répliquer.

- N'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu étais 'obligée' de le 'supporter'.

Il avait bien appuyé sur ces deux mots. Je sentais son mépris pour la première fois. En plus d'éloigner Potter, je repoussais Rémus qui d'une certaine façon était mon ami. Je me retournais pour lui faire face.

- Rémus, il m'a pourri la vie pendant deux ans. M'a rejeté à la rentrée comme un vulgaire jouet dont on n'a plus besoin et tu crois que j'allais me laisser berner une nouvelle fois ?

- …

- Ton copain se sert de moi pour se défouler pendant des années et tu crois que je vais lui pardonner…

- Lily, il était sincère…

- Sincère ? Explosais je. Il restera toute sa vie, James Potter, un horrible Serpentard. Au moins maintenant, il me laissera tranquille.

Je me levais, peu désireuse de continuer cette conversation. Ma gorge se nouait et s'il y avait bien une chose dont je n'avais pas envie, c'était bien de pleurer devant lui. Je sortis de l'appartement pour aller aux cuisines. Je ne voulais pas rencontrer d'autres élèves aujourd'hui et surtout pas lui… Zinka ne me posa aucune question et je la vis, tête penchée sur le coté pour comprendre mon comportement soudain.

J'en étais au plat principal quand la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur Potter. Il était énervé. Cela se voyait à son visage congestionné et à ses poings serrés. La confrontation finale était arrivée. Demain, je serais tranquille et en paix.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ?! Tonna t il.

Les elfes de maisons se figèrent immédiatement. Zinka qui se tenait devant moi, jouant avec une petite cuillère, partit plus loin. Je m'essuyais la bouche avec ma serviette avant de répondre.

- J'ai fait ça pour te faciliter la tache. Comme ça tu n'as pas eu besoin de me dire que les vacances étaient finies… Cette fois ci, je l'ai compris de moi-même.

- Quoi ?

- Bah oui, tu allais me dire que les vacances étaient terminées… Tu sais comme au mois de septembre. Alors je me suis accordée cette journée de libre.

- …

- Il est vrai qu'ainsi tu n'as pas le plaisir malsain de me ridiculiser mais bon, je pense avoir été assez conciliante pendant ces deux semaines pour que tu m'épargnes cela…

A la fin, ce n'était plus 'énervé' qu'il était mais furieux, empli de rage. Mais je l'ignorais. Je remerciais les elfes de maisons avant de repartir dans mon appartement. Sur le chemin, je respirais profondément afin de ne pas pleurer. Je le ferais une fois dans ma chambre, une fois que je l'aurais insonorisée.

Je n'ai jamais aussi mal dormi que cette nuit là. Je revivais ces deux magnifiques semaines, consciente de ce que j'avais perdu aujourd'hui mais persuadée que c'était la meilleure solution pour aller de l'avant. Oui, quelque part dans ma tête une petite voix me répétait que j'avais fait le bon choix… Pourtant au bout d'une semaine, je sus qu'elle me mentait.

Les coups foireux Made In Maraudeurs étaient revenus. Et avec plus de force. Tous les jours, ils trouvaient un moyen de me ridiculiser. Et je voyais très bien que Rémus ne me défendait plus. Les Griffondor s'étaient de nouveau écartés de ma vie et mes soirées solitaires me pesaient d'autant plus.

Souvent je rêvassais. Repensant aux moments avec Potter. Il n'avait pas eu sa grande humiliation mais il tenait à me montrer qu'il aurait le dernier mot. Comme il l'avait toujours eu. Il ne supportait pas de perdre que ce soit au Quidditch ou dans les affrontements quotidiens. Je n'étais qu'une Griffondor qui l'avait empêché de faire une surprise à son meilleur ami.

Rémus… ce dernier m'appelait pour la première fois depuis que nous nous parlions par mon nom de famille… J'en avais pleuré mais j'avais dissimulé ma peine, j'étais si forte à cela que je commençais à me faire peur…

Le samedi matin en me réveillant, j'avais trouvé mes livres et parchemins suspendus dans notre appartement. J'avais ri nerveusement. Je n'étais plus tranquille nulle part. Je montais sur une chaise pour commencer à récupérer mes affaires puisque la magie ne fonctionnait pas, quand j'entendis une porte s'ouvrir.

J'abaissais mes bras. Je ne voulais pas qu'il voie les bleus qui ornaient mon dos. En effet la veille, un de mes livres avait été ensorcelé pour se défendre quand je l'approchais… Et j'avais reçu de nombreux coups dans les reins. Je ne voulais pas que Rémus le sache. Je ne voulais pas que Potter s'en réjouisse…

Une fois qu'il fut sorti, je finis de les descendre et partis vers la Grande Salle pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je m'assis à un bout de table, ignorée de tous enfin presque… Je pouvais sentir le regard des Maraudeurs sur moi. Tous les repas étaient ainsi, sans surprises notables. Moi perdue dans la lecture d'un livre ennuyeux et eux m'espionnant pour saisir la bonne occasion pour la prochaine farce.

Une fois cela fait, je me dirigeais vers la bibliothèque pour m'y enfermer pour la journée. Je montais les escaliers à cotés de Serdaigle de septième année. J'écoutais leur conversation avec un sourire amusé. Ils parlaient de Quidditch et de Maraudeurs à la fois, mêlant les deux pour ne faire que des compliments. J'étais en accord avec la grande majorité de leurs propos mais je m'abstins d'intervenir.

J'étais enfin arrivée sur le palier quand je sentis un sort m'atteindre dans le dos, me faisant perdre la vue. J'inspirais un grand coup avant d'avancer un peu plus pour ne plus me tenir près des marches et éviter une chute malencontreuse. Potter devait vouloir s'amuser… Très bien. J'allais trouver un mur, m'asseoir par terre et attendre.

Je fis un deuxième pas en avant quand de grands cris se firent entendre, suivis de bruits de pas. Des gens venaient en courant dans ma direction. Je me raidis, espérant qu'aucun ne me bousculerait…

Vous ai-je parlé de l'état lamentable de ma vie ? De cette amitié naissante tuée dans l'œuf en septembre ? De la même que j'avais achevé une semaine avant ? Tout défila sous mes yeux quand je sentis le premier coup d'épaule, que mon pied recula et ne trouva que du vide… Le pire fut la chute, les marches dures…

Quand enfin la chute s'arrêta, je n'avais toujours pas retrouvé la vue mais je savais que j'étais blessée. Mon cœur saignait, Potter m'avait fait une farce sans se soucier de ma sécurité… Je n'avais donc aucune valeur à ses yeux. Je commençais à pleurer en silence, sans chercher à bouger ou à me relever. Non, finalement j'étais bien là.

Je sentis une présence qui se confirma par une main sur mon bras. Je poussais un petit cri, ce qui eut aussi pour effet d'augmenter mes pleurs.

- Lily ! Ca va ?

Rémus. Rémus était venu pour voir si j'allais bien. Mais ce n'était pas lui que je voulais. Oh non, c'était James que je souhaitais à mes cotés. Je me recroquevillais un peu plus sur le sol que je sentais humide par endroit. Une légère rumeur s'élevait, les élèves restaient là pour assister au spectacle sûrement.

- Lily, parle moi !

- Laisse moi tranquille, dis je faiblement en repoussant sa main.

Je voulais qu'il parte qu'il me laisse là jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus. Je pensais qu'en faisant ainsi je souffrirais moins mais finalement…

- Lily, où as-tu mal ? Je vais te faire léviter pour t'emmener à l'infirmerie.

- Non. Laisse moi ici. Laisse moi tranquille.

- Lily…

- Vous avez gagné…

Ma voix était de plus en plus faible mais je n'y pouvais rien. Je n'avais même pas envie de me battre contre cet engourdissement…


	22. Le pardon

**Hey !**

**J'ai l'impression que totu le monde a déserté FF pour venir sur mon blog lire la suite... Ca fait trop plaisir !!!! Mon ti coeur il apprécie trop !!! Et ceux qui l'ont fait aussi je suppose puisque la bas il y a 2 OS inédits, et le prochain défi (Need You) en cours de publication... M'enfin moi j'dis ça, j'dis rin ;)**

**Anne Laure : Tu vas à contre courant mais c'est toi qui vois... De toute façon je continuerais à publier ici encore. J'espère que ta petite visite sur le blog t'a plut tout de même :D  
Empyr39 : Que d'hypothèses... A toi de voir si ce que j'ai choisi te satisfait...  
Cacahuète : Rvie que cette fic est réussie à te séduire :D Comme quoi un James à Serpentard peut être agréable à lire...  
Cacahuète (2?!) : Bah il faut bien qu'il se fasse pardonner sinon c'est une fin triste et j'en connais qui vont me frapper !  
Babwouux : Je pense moi, que tu vas être déçue de notre James national...  
Tania : Cool !!! C'était exactement la réacion que je voulais produire ! (oui, je sais, je suis sadique)  
Dailly Till : Ravie que tous les chapitres dispo sur la toile te plaisent... Mais qu'en est il des OS inédits ?**

**Bon je vous laisse en vous souhaitant un bon mercredi  
Bonne lecture  
E**

**22 – Le pardon**

Je reprenais conscience doucement. Les derniers événements me revenaient en mémoire. La cécité. Ma chute dans l'escalier. Rémus… Mes yeux me piquaient. J'avais encore envie de pleurer. Je tentais de prendre de grandes respirations pour me calmer mais cela me faisait si mal qu'au bout de deux je hurlais.

- Miss Evans, calmez vous. Vous avez des côtes de cassées mais demain matin, ça ira mieux…

L'infirmière. Il m'avait conduit à l'infirmerie. Cela voudrait dire que tout cela allait continuer… Que tout cela n'était pas fini…

- Tenez buvez cela. C'est une potion pour dormir.

Quand je me réveillais de nouveau. Je vis au travers mes paupières le jour. Le sort avait été enlevé… Je respirais précautionneusement… Pas de douleurs. Je bougeais un peu, d'abord timidement puis plus franchement… Oui, c'était fini… j'étais guérie et par conséquent prête pour les nouvelles blagues des Maraudeurs.

Comme un jouet qui vient d'être réparé, j'allais pouvoir être de nouveau utilisé jusqu'à la prochaine fois…

- Madame ! Elle est réveillée !

Potter. Mon cœur se serra. Que faisait il là ? J'entendis des bruits de pas, l'infirmière qui lui dit de passer derrière le rideau pendant qu'elle m'ausculte. J'ouvris enfin les yeux pour la voir soucieuse au dessus de moi. Je la sentis me palper mais je n'avais plus mal. De toute façon, la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser, c'était à Potter. Que faisait il là ?

- Tout semble remis en ordre, conclut elle avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise à mon chevet. Maintenant vous allez me dire qui vous a fait tout cela.

Je la regardai. Je savais que mes yeux étaient vides, dénués de toutes expressions et de toute vie. Que voulait elle que je lui dise ? Je me vis revenue en arrière du temps où les groupies de Potter me blessaient quand ce n'était pas ses blagues…

- Fait quoi ? Demandais je faiblement.

- Vous aviez de vilains hématomes sur votre dos. Vous êtes arrivées ici dans un état lamentable et vous n'avez fait que pleurer dans votre sommeil…

- Que voulez vous, je ne suis pas douée.

Elle secoua la tête visiblement exaspérée par ma réponse mais décidée à s'en contenter pour le moment. Elle se releva et invita Potter à rentrer. Je priai pour qu'il ne le fasse pas. Pour qu'il parte maintenant que j'étais éveillée mais non, il vint.

Ses yeux étaient tristes, son visage marqué par une mauvaise nuit. Mais il me troublait toujours autant. Même après cette semaine d'enfer.

- Je suis désolé… Pour tout ça.

Je le quittais enfin des yeux pour détourner la tête. Je ne voulais pas lui parler, je ne voulais pas le voir. Il avait gagné. Il murmura mon prénom. Mon cœur se serra à m'en faire mal. Si mal que je fermai les yeux pour me rendormir.

Je suis restée plusieurs jours à l'infirmerie, éludant les questions des professeurs quant à mon accident. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à parler de Potter et de son sort… Quand je suis sortie, je suis directement allée aux cuisines pour demander un Anti Potter à Zinka. Jamais ce gâteau ne m'avait fait autant de bien !

J'étais alors rentrée dans mon appartement pour m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Je ne voulais voir personne et surtout Rémus. Pourtant le lendemain matin, il me fallut bien aller en cours… J'étais partie plus tôt que d'habitude pour être sure de ne pas le croiser.

Dans la Grande Salle, tous les regards curieux s'étaient tournés vers moi. Je me sentais mal à l'aise ainsi au centre de tant d'attention que je me plongeais rapidement dans la lecture d'un de mes manuels de cours. Un des Griffondor avait été chargé de me donner ses cours et les devoirs, j'avais donc du retard mais rien de bien grave.

Je relevais la tête au mauvais moment. Comprendre par là que les Maraudeurs venaient d'arriver. Ils mirent un peu plus de temps que moi à me voir mais ça y était, j'étais revenue dans la fosse aux lions. Le combat allait reprendre. Rémus et Sirius étaient soucieux… Ils devaient craindre que je les dénonce. Peter était déjà parti s'asseoir inconscient du mal être de ses amis, tandis que Potter me regardait le regard vide.

Je serrais les dents et retournais à mon livre. Tout du moins en apparence. Je ne réussissais aucunement à effacer de ma mémoire le visage de Potter. Ses yeux étaient cernés et son visage sans sourire… Je ne l'avais vu qu'à une occasion aussi triste : à la mort de ses parents.

Ma journée se déroula dans un brouillard tout relatif et le soir je travaillais dans ma chambre. J'entendis Rémus rentrer et se diriger vers ma chambre. Il devait vouloir me parler… Mais pour quoi ? Qu'avait il à me dire ? Il ne toqua pas, m'évitant ainsi de le refouler. Mais le lendemain, vendredi, je ne pus malheureusement pas l'éviter.

Je rentrais du dîner et, contrairement à l'habitude il était déjà là, dans le canapé à fixer le feu de cheminée. J'inspirai pour me donner confiance et attirer son attention. Après tout, je ne pouvais fuir ainsi jusqu'à la fin de l'année…

- Lily.

Il paraissait à la fois surpris et soulagé. Je m'assis dans le canapé mais à une distance raisonnable. Je me souvenais que nous n'étions pas en bons termes avant cette bousculade… Je ne savais pas si je devais dire quelque chose. Et puis par quoi commencer ?

- Lily, comment vas-tu ?

- … Mal.

Je n'avais pu mentir. Je le vis déglutir avec difficulté.

- James a réagit de façon stupide mais…

Pourquoi avais je l'impression que ce mais allait être suivi d'une accusation à mon encontre ? Je me raidis attendant la première estocade.

- Lily, je vais te parler franchement, et j'attends de toi que tu fasses de même, okay ?

Je le regardais sans réaction attendant de savoir où il voulait en venir avant d'accepter ou de refuser.

- Il va sans doute m'en vouloir mais tu dois savoir… Tu dois savoir que tu l'as profondément blessé quand tu l'as repoussé. Dans tous les hiboux qu'il nous envoyait, il disait à quel point il était heureux alors…

Il était heureux ? Mes yeux me brûlaient et mes lèvres se pinçaient de plus en plus…

- Pourquoi l'as-tu repoussé, Lily ?

- Je ne voulais pas qu'il refasse comme en septembre.

- …

- Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'abandonne de nouveau… Alors je l'ai fait en premier, et discrètement. Je pensais qu'il s'en moquerait…

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues sans que je ne cherche à les retenir. J'avais été stupide mais cela ne justifiait pas ses farces.

- Lily, il tient à toi. Tu as bien vu dans quel état il est. Et encore, il se nourrit parce qu'avec Sirius, nous ne lui donnons pas le choix !

Mon cœur battait trop vite dans ma poitrine. Il n'avait donc jamais eu l'intention de me repousser ? Mais était ce vrai ?

- Qui me dit que ce n'est pas encore une blague ? Demandais je tout doucement.

- Je te le dis.

Etait ce suffisant ?

- Lily, te rappelles tu ce que tu m'as dit après ta chute ?

- Oui.

- James l'a entendu, il s'est enfui dans la Forêt Interdite et Sirius a eu beaucoup de mal à le retrouver. Lily, pour la première fois, nous avons vu James pleurer et déprimer. Alors je t'assure que ce n'est pas une blague.

- Pourquoi m'a-t-il lancé ce sort alors ? Sanglotais je.

- Il t'a vu sourire aux deux gars à tes cotés… Il n'a pas réfléchi…

Il n'a pas réfléchi ? Pourquoi avais je l'impression que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me servait cet argument…

Je me levais sans un mot supplémentaire pour aller dans ma chambre, ruminer tout cela…

* * *


	23. Réconciliation

**Coucou !!!  
C'est le week end !!!**

**Anne Laure : Alors la suite t'a plut ? ;D  
Empyr39 : J'ai réussi à te surprendre !!! *danse de la joie* Merci en espérant que tu les toruves ainsi encore longtemps :D  
Cacahuète : Bah oui mais que veux tu, Rémus est l'ami de James avant d'être celui de Lily...**

**A lundi tout le monde  
Ou avant sur le blog pour la fic du samedi par exemple ;)  
E**

* * *

**23 – Réconciliation**

J'avais mal dormi cette nuit là. J'avais pensé à tout ce que Rémus m'avait confié, extrapolant sur certains points et éveillant ainsi ma curiosité. Pourquoi avait il réagit ainsi pour un sourire ? Par jalousie ? Et pourquoi le fait de le penser jaloux me remplissait de joie ? Je pris ma douche le samedi par automatisme et réalisais en m'asseyant à la table des Griffondor que j'avais quitté mon appartement.

Tous les élèves ou presque étaient là. Les Maraudeurs étaient là, à l'exception d'un. James. Je sursautais en notant que j'avais utilisé son prénom au lieu de son nom de famille… Que m'arrivait il ?

A la fin de mon petit déjeuner, je me levais de table, emportant avec moi des viennoiseries dans une serviette. Je fis signe à Rémus de me rejoindre à la porte de la Salle, ce qu'il fit rapidement.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Lily ?

- Où est il ?

Je n'avais pas prononcé son nom mais il savait très bien de qui je voulais parler. Il eut un petit sourire avant de me répondre.

- Il est dans le dortoir, dans son lit…

Sa voix s'était faite lasse, comme s'il se battait contre ça depuis longtemps. Devais je me sentir flattée qu'il soit dans un tel état ? Je ne sais pas et j'avais d'autres choses à penser que cela.

- Quel est le mot de passe ? Demandais je évasive.

- _Comme un Renard_, c'est le tout dernier dortoir…

Je hochais la tête avant de sortir de la Grande Salle pour me diriger vers les cachots. Il n'y aurait pratiquement personne là bas. L'entrée d'une Griffondor passerait peut être inaperçue… Je pourrais toujours me cacher derrière ma charge de Préfète en Chef. Quant à ma sortie… Je verrais le moment venu.

Comme je le pensais, personne ne se trouvait dans la salle commune. Ils étaient tous soit dans la Grande Salle pour manger, soit à la bibliothèque… Je montais les marches, accentuant la pression dans ma cage thoracique… Je me sentais si nerveuse de le revoir… Est-ce que cette confrontation allais tourner au pugilat ou… J'ouvris la porte doucement avant de la refermer sans un bruit derrière moi.

La chambre était dans un désordre difficilement imaginable. Par terre des livres, des parchemins, des vêtements mais aussi des magazines cachaient le plancher. Je cherchais à m'approcher du seul lit dont les rideaux étaient tirés en faisant le moins de bruit possible. J'écartais les rideaux pour le voir allongé de dos. Je posais mon petit baluchon devant son visage, attendant sa réaction.

- Je n'ai pas faim, grogna t il.

J'esquissais un sourire avant de m'asseoir sur le bord de son lit. J'attendis alors qu'il sorte de son silence en observant cette chambre. Je m'étais parfois demandée à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler mais elle semblait si… normale. Alors qu'ils étaient si populaires au sein de l'école…

- Rém', comment va-t-elle ?

Il me prenait pour Rémus… C'est vrai que des trois autres Maraudeurs, je l'imaginais très bien une entrée aussi douce… De Peter et Sirius cela devenait beaucoup plus difficile. Je pris alors mon courage de Griffondor à deux mains pour lui répondre.

- Elle s'ennuie de toi.

Je le sentis sursauter avant de se redresser pour s'asseoir dans son lit face à moi. Oui, je m'étais vraiment ennuyée de cette face de hérisson et c'était bien là mon problème.

- Que fais tu là ?

Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de son visage. Il paraissait plus vieux, plus fatigué et si triste. Mon cœur se serra. Il tenait donc un peu à moi… Assez pour s'en vouloir.

- Je viens m'assurer que tu manges, dis je en lui montrant d'un signe de tête les viennoiseries près de son oreiller.

- Je suis si désolé, Lily, murmura t il sans accorder le moindre regard à ce que je lui avais apporté.

Je vis ses yeux s'emplir de larmes et sa bouche se tordre. Sa main vint se poser sur ma joue. Je penchais la tête pour y frotter mon visage avant d'y déposer un léger baiser. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais fait ça, j'avais juste suivi mon instinct et le sourire de James me prouvait que j'avais fait le bon choix.

- Moi aussi, James.

Son sourire se fit plus grand que jamais et je ne pu retenir le mien. Alors qu'il se penchait vers moi, assurément pour m'embrasser, je posais un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Non, d'abord, tu manges.

- Juste un petit.

Je secouais la tête et me levais pour le laisser manger. Je me postais devant la fenêtre. J'étais dans la chambre de James Potter de mon plein gré. J'enfreignais en ce moment même tant de règles que je n'étais pas sure de pouvoir toutes les nommer pourtant, j'étais bien. Je regardai au loin attendant qu'il finisse.

Deux bras m'encerclèrent. Un corps chaud se colla à mon dos. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule sans quitter l'extérieur du regard.

- Lily, c'est quoi cette histoire d'hématomes…

- Le livre que tu avais ensorcelé pour que je ne puisse pas l'ouvrir…

- Désolé, murmura t il à mon oreille en serrant plus.

Je sentis ses lèvres sur mon cou puis remonter jusqu'à ma mâchoire. Je me retournais pour l'embrasser enfin. Je me collais à lui, nouant mes bras derrière sa tête. Ses mains sur mes hanches partirent sur mon dos, me caressant avec délicatesse. Il m'avait manqué. Tout cela m'avait tant manqué !

Je glissais mes bras entre nous pour le caresser moi aussi. Je voulais connaître le moindre centimètre carré de son corps, le battement de son cœur sous ma paume… Je mis mes mains dans son dos le caressant par-dessus son tee shirt.

- James !

La porte venait de s'ouvrir en grand sur un Sirius essoufflé. Il stoppa le baiser sans pour autant me laisser quitter ses bras.

- Quoi Patmol ? demanda t il sans me lâcher du regard.

- Slughorn arrive !

- Quoi ?!

Avec James, nous nous étions écrié en même temps, faisant sourire Sirius.

- Oui, il veut discuter avec toi pour savoir pourquoi tu es si déprimé… Bien que ça va aller mieux maintenant, je pense…

Je rougis en enfouissant mon visage dans l'épaule de James.

- Lily, suis moi.

Il me prit la main, attrapa une cape au passage et me conduisit dans leur salle de bain. Il enleva son tee shirt et le jeta dans un coin. Il s'approcha alors de moi qui bavais littéralement devant ce torse de rêve.

- Lily, cache toi sous ma cape d'invisibilité et dès que tu peux sors de cette chambre, okay ?

Je lui souris avant de lui faire un léger baiser mais déjà de l'autre coté de la porte des bruits de voix se faisaient entendre. Je continuais à admirer le physique de James tandis qu'une chaleur se diffusait dans mon ventre. Que m'arrivait il, encore ?! Je le vis me faire un clin d'œil avant d'ouvrir la porte.

- Ah Mr Potter ! s'écria notre professeur de potion.

- Professeur, j'allais justement prendre une douche… Comment puis je vous aider ?

Son ton était si guindé que j'eus envie de pouffer de rire.

- Je suis venu vous voir en tant que directeur de Maison.

Pour le moment, je ne pouvais sortir de la salle de bain à cause de James qui me bloquait le passage. J'avais envie de profiter de mon invisibilité pour le caresser, pour savoir comment était sa peau… Mais j'avais aussi et surtout très peur d'être attrapée par le professeur…

- J'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous êtes si… Apathique en ce moment. Pas que vos farces me manquent mais avec le professeur Dumbledore nous nous soucions de votre bien être… Et si vous ressentiez le besoin de parler…

Tout en parlant, il avait fait avancer James jusqu'à son lit pour s'y asseoir et tapoter la place à ses cotés. Je profitais de la porte ouverte du dortoir pour sortir et dévaler les escaliers. Malheureusement tous les élèves avaient fini de déjeuner et beaucoup discutaient dans la salle commune dans les canapés devant la cheminée.

Je repérais Sirius, qui semblait chercher quelque chose à moins que ce ne soit quelqu'un. Je m'approchais de lui en prenant soin de ne bousculer personne et posais ma main sur son bras. Il eut un léger sourire et se dirigea vers la porte. Je le suivis encore quelques temps avant qu'il ne s'adresse à moi.

- C'est bon, tu peux l'enlever.

- Tiens, lui dis je en lui tendant la cape.

- Ne le fais plus souffrir, s'il te plait.

Je m'apprêtais à répliquer qu'il me tournait déjà le dos et repartait en sens inverse. Ces quatre là étaient vraiment unis comme les doigts d'une main. Je lui souris avant de partir vers mes appartements prendre mes livres et partir à la bibliothèque pour réviser. Cette journée avait bien commencé et pour la première fois depuis la rentrée de janvier, je souriais.


	24. une discussion

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Pas grand chose de neuf, mis à part un nouveau défi en cours de publication (Need you) qui est fini depuis hier soir...**

**Anne Laure :D  
Empyr39 : Je suis contente de savoir que je te fais éprouver les émotions de mes personnages puisque c'est mon but premier. Sur mon blog tu trouveras des fics inédites en cherchant bien si tu as besoin de nouveauté ;)  
Babwouux : Normalement la suite devrait te plaire... A deux trois détails près...  
Tania : Pour les avoir toutes lues il faut être allée sur mon blog... MAis rassures toi, mon ordi en contient encore pas mal :D  
Cacahuète : Cool !**

**Bonne lecture  
E**

* * *

**24 – Une discussion**

Ne plus le faire souffrir… Je n'avais jamais eu l'intention de le faire. Je ne pensais juste pas qu'il puisse tenir à moi. Je cherchais juste à me protéger comme je l'avais toujours fait avec eux… Avec lui. Comment aurais je pu me douter qu'il tenait à moi ?

Je courus vers mon appartement pour prendre mes affaires et aller travailler à la bibliothèque bien que je doutais de pouvoir me concentrer. J'ai embrassé James Potter et ce n'était pas un accident. Ce n'était pas sur le coup d'une blague ou de l'énervement… Cela voulait il dire que nous étions en couple ?

Je franchis le portrait pour trouver Rémus assis dans le canapé de notre salle commune avec de lourds livres autour de lui. Je souriais. Il devait vouloir savoir ce qui c'était produit…

- Lily, s'écria t il en me voyant enfin.

- Rémus, dis je du même ton.

- Alors ?

Quel curieux ! Il était si pressé de savoir qu'il n'hésitait pas à me demander alors que son copain ne devait attendre que ça, de leur raconter. A moins qu'il ne me pose cette question uniquement pour savoir ce que moi j'en pensais et après aller tout répéter à son ami… Je crois que je deviens paranoïaque…

- Alors quoi ? Demandais je amusée.

- Vous vous êtes expliqués ?

Euh ? Est-ce que un baiser compte comme une explication ? Et surtout que signifie t il ? Je ne pouvais pas répondre avec assurance à cette question.

- Nous n'avons pas pu finir le Directeur de votre maison est arrivé…

- Il t'a trouvé ? J'ai envoyé…

- Non, Sirius nous a prévenu à temps, le coupais je.

C'était donc ça l'explication. Le professeur avait été voir le Préfet en Chef qui n'avait pas hésité à faire prévenir son ami. Je n'allais pas lui en vouloir pour cela. En plus, j'imaginais très bien Rémus trouvant des questions pointues spécialement pour retenir le professeur…

Je le regardais avec un léger sourire avant de me lever pour aller dans ma chambre. Finalement, j'allais commencer mes devoirs ici. De toute façon, la plupart des tables de la bibliothèque serait déjà occupée. Et puis ici, j'aurais la paix. Bien que là tout de suite ce n'était pas de paix que j'avais envie…

Je rougis à cette constatation. Oui, j'avais envie d'être avec James et pas seulement pour le taquiner ou me disputer avec lui. Non, j'avais envie qu'il m'embrasse, qu'il me caresse… Que m'arrivait il ? Même avec Stefan je n'avais pas eu de telles pulsions. Non, j'avais été calme et maîtresse de moi mais là…

Je ne sortis de ma chambre qu'au moment du repas de midi et tout de suite après je m'installais à la bibliothèque pour finir mes devoirs. J'avais tellement travaillé ces derniers temps avec la reprise des hostilités qu'en milieu d'après midi j'avais fini. Je décidais de m'accorder une pause. Mais voilà quoi faire ?

J'avais bien une idée là dessus mais je ne savais comment la mettre en œuvre… Je n'avais aucune idée d'où il était, avec qui et surtout, point le plus important, s'il voulait me voir débarquer. Je partis doucement vers mon appartement pour ranger mes affaires et puis après je n'aurais qu'à me promener dans le château… S'il voulait me voir, je savais qu'il en avait les moyens.

Enfin je ne savais pas comment il s'y prenait mais il réussissait toujours à me trouver surtout quand je voulais l'éviter ! Je flânais donc dans les couloirs, punissant des élèves peu respectueux du règlement au passage. Je ne sais combien de temps je fis cela mais, alors que je pensais très sérieusement à rentrer dans ma chambre, je le vis au loin.

Il venait vers moi entouré de ses amis. Il riait, insouciant. Le James Potter que j'avais toujours connu, était de retour. Maintenant restait à savoir s'il serait comme avant ou comme cet été…

Tandis que la distance entre nous se réduisait, je sentais une appréhension grandir en moi. Et si tout cela n'était qu'un piège ? Après tout pendant deux ans, il avait feint d'être amoureux de moi pour me ridiculiser… Peut être que tout cela faisait partie d'un nouveau plan pour me porter le coup fatal.

Je relevais la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il venait dans ma direction avec un sourire qui faisait fondre toutes mes défenses… Mais était il sincère ? Oh Merlin ! Plus il s'approchait, plus je doutais. Je voulais tant avoir une vie calme et paisible… J'avais toujours pensé que cela était en contradiction avec James Potter. Alors si je le laissais entrer dans ma vie…

Une fois devant moi, je le vis esquisser un geste dans ma direction. Je sursautais et fit un bond en arrière pour éviter sa main. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Sans qu'une parole ne fût échangée, je sus que je l'avais de nouveau blessé. Il passa alors devant moi, suivi de Peter, de Sirius furieux. Je stoppais le dernier Maraudeur en lui attrapant le bras.

- Rémus…

- Quoi ?

Sa voix était sèche. Il m'en voulait. Je serrais les dents et lui dit le plus doucement que je pouvais afin que personne n'entende :

- Dis lui de me rejoindre à la Tour d'Astronomie.

Il me regarda incrédule puis continua son chemin. Je montais rapidement au point de rendez vous, pressée qu'il arrive. Je voulais que nous parlions, je voulais savoir où nous en étions… Et nous ne pouvions avoir ce genre de discussions dans les couloirs de l'école où tout le monde pouvait nous entendre.

J'attendis plus d'une heure qu'il daigne venir. J'avais été plusieurs fois tentée de partir mais j'avais tenu bon. Je ne voulais pas que nous nous disputions pour un truc ridicule. Je resserrais ma cape autour de moi et me lançais un sort pour moins craindre le froid.

- Tu vas attraper la mort !

Je me tournais vers la porte pour le voir la refermer derrière lui. Il était venu ! Même ses reproches ne pouvaient entamer ma joie de le voir là.

- Je t'attendais.

- Et pour quoi ?

Sa voix était sèche… Craignait il lui aussi que je le repousse ? J'étais bien loin de cette idée. Je m'approchais de lui.

- Je voulais que nous parlions. Et puis, je te dois une explication pour tout à l'heure…

- Ah bon, s'écria t il sarcastique. Pourtant, j'ai trouvé ça très clair !

- James, dis je doucement en lui attrapant le col de son manteau. Ecoute moi avant de te braquer !

Il serra les mâchoires mais ne me repoussa pas. Je lui souris avant de continuer.

- Il y a à peine une semaine, tu m'envoyais à l'infirmerie…

- Je t'ai juste envoyé un sort pour que tu ne voies plus ! Que tu ne vois plus ces stupides Ser… Je n'avais pas prévu que des élèves te bousculeraient et te feraient tomber !

- Je m'en doute…

Je sentis une de ses mains caresser mon visage. Je souris d'autant plus.

- James, je n'arrive pas à faire taire cette petite voix qui me dit que c'est encore un plan pour m'humilier…

Je le sentis se raidir. Rien d'étonnant, je venais tout de même de lui dire que je doutais de lui.

- James, j'ai tellement peur que tu me rejettes une nouvelle fois…

- Je te prouverais que tu peux compter sur moi.

Je me calais dans ses bras profitant de sa chaleur, de son odeur… J'étais si heureuse ! Il me caressait les cheveux tout en me tenant contre lui.

- Lily, j'étais si triste que tu me repousses que j'ai perdu tout self control. Et quand je t'ai entendu dire…

Sa voix se cassa. Je lui caressais le dos pour l'encourager à continuer.

- Quand je t'ai vu en bas des escaliers… Et puis ce que tu as dit…

Il resserra encore son étreinte. Je n'eus pas la suite mais je me doutais de ce qu'il voulait dire. Je le sentis embrasser le dessus de ma tête, ce qui me fit sourire.

- James ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu lancé ce sort dans les escaliers ? Tu aurais dû attendre…

- Je t'ai vu sourire à ces deux gars et… Je n'ai pas réfléchi, je ne voulais pas que tu sortes de nouveau avec un imbécile.

Je pouffais de rire. Je posais mes mains sur son torse pour m'écarter un peu de lui et regarder son si beau visage.

- Ils parlaient de Quidditch… Et de toi.

Je le vis sourire avant de m'embrasser.

J'avais toujours peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve et que demain la chute n'en soit que plus dure. Mais après tout, je pouvais bien en profiter un peu, non ?


	25. Tous les deux

**25 – Tous les deux**

Nous étions restés longtemps sur cette Tour à regarder les étoiles tout en discutant. J'avais retrouvé le James que j'appréciais et je m'en sentais si heureuse que rien n'aurait pu gâcher tout cela.

En me couchant ce soir là, j'avais toujours le sourire. Il avait accepté d'attendre que je me sente prête pour officialiser notre couple. Je savais que nous aurions toute l'aide des Maraudeurs pour nous voir donc le calme était assuré. Oui, finalement je pouvais avoir la tranquillité et James Potter dans ma vie au même moment.

Je n'avais jamais ressenti avec Stefan, cette impatience de le revoir alors que je venais à peine de le quitter. Et puis, ses baisers… Ils me faisaient perdre toute notion. Et ses caresses…

Le lendemain, à la table du petit déjeuner, je le cherchais du regard parmi les Serpentard. Je trouvais me fixant avec un petit sourire qui me fit rougir. En cours de Potion, les petits mots refirent leurs apparitions mais le contenu n'était plus si innocent.

Alors tu as bien dormi ?

J

Je rougis en me remémorant les rêves que j'avais fait. Enfin rêves… C'était surtout que j'avais revécu plusieurs fois ce dimanche, et surtout les parties câlines.

Oui. Et toi ?

L

Je le vis sourire à ma réponse… Se pouvait il que lui aussi ai repensé à notre journée ? Je me sentis fondre à cette idée… Avait il tout comme moi, penser à notre prochain rendez vous en tête à tête ?

Oui, très bien.

Dis, je me disais que comme nous devions rester discrets, peut être pourrions nous nous voir dans tes appartements… A moins que tu n'aies une meilleure idée…

J

C'est vrai que je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Dans mes rêves éveillés, nous étions tous les deux mais je ne m'étais jamais préoccupée de l'endroit. Mes appartements… Voudrait il comme Stefan… J'en doutais mais comment en être sure ?

Je vais y réfléchir

L

Peut être qu'en prenant le temps, je trouverais un endroit. Une pièce non utilisée et accueillante qui pourrait faire l'affaire… Je pensais bien évidemment à la Salle sur demande, mais trop d'élèves la connaissaient et risquaient de nous surprendre en sortant.

Et puis pour mon appartement… Il était ami avec Rémus ce qui pouvait servir d'explication à sa présence… Bien que j'espérais être seule avec lui, sans un chaperon…

Je passais la journée à chercher une solution et, malheureusement ou heureusement, seul l'appartement des Préfets en Chef convenait. Je tournais toujours l'idée dans ma tête en allant poser mes affaires dans ma chambre pour aller dîner. Derrière le portrait, je trouvais Rémus, assis à une table, travaillant.

- Salut Rémus.

- Oh Lily !

- Que puis je pour toi ? Demandais je en enlevant ma robe de sorcier que portais au dessus de vêtements moldus.

- James voulait savoir pour ce soir…

Je souris à l'évocation de Potter. Ce que je pouvais être niaise !

- Dis lui que c'est d'accord.

En remontant du repas, j'avais le cœur qui battait la chamade. J'allais me retrouver pour la première fois dans mon appartement avec un garçon, et pas n'importe lequel ! Alors qu'avec Stefan je craignais ce qu'IL pouvait faire quand nous étions seuls, autant là, je craignais ce que JE pouvais faire.

Je me sentais si bien avec James qu'il pourrait très facilement profiter de la situation sans que je m'y oppose… Je pouvais même être l'instigatrice… Je prononçais le mot de passe quand une voix se fit entendre un peu plus loin. James arrivait en courrant et entra à ma suite dans le salon.

Je le vis regarder autour de lui. C'était visiblement la première fois qu'il venait ici. Je me tordais les doigts, mal à l'aise. Que pensait il que cela impliquait ? Jusqu'où me pensait il prête à aller ? Je devrais sans doute lui parler, le mettre tout de suite au courant de mes limites avec lui mais le sujet était sensible et ma timidité me bloquait.

Je le vis prendre mes mains dans les siennes et se pencher pour m'embrasser. Le baiser était léger, aérien…

- Si tu me disais ce qui te tracasse, Lily.

Je relevais la tête vers lui pour tomber directement dans ses yeux. Je tentais de sourire mais ma gêne me statufiait. Mon sourire devait être plus près de la grimace que d'autre chose.

- Tu sais, Stefan était mon premier petit ami…

A l'évocation du griffondor, il grogna légèrement mais ne me quitta pas du regard. Je déglutis avant de continuer.

- Et je ne me sens pas prête pour…

Et voilà que je rougissais. Au moins, je n'aurais pas besoin de finir ma phrase pour qu'il comprenne où je voulais en venir !

- T'inquiète, je ne vais pas te forcer à quoique ce soit, Poil de Carotte.

L'utilisation de ce surnom me détendit instantanément, comme par magie. Et le reste de la soirée se déroula tranquillement. J'étais dans ses bras et nous parlions beaucoup, nous nous embrassions souvent. Jamais il ne tenta quoique ce soit de déplacé. Le baiser d'au revoir fut long et savoureux mais ses mains se tinrent tranquilles.

Peut être est ce pour cela que j'eus tant de mal à m'endormir…

Quasiment un soir sur deux, nous étions tous les deux. Nous étudions ensemble avec des pauses câlines mais raisonnables. Nous discutions ou jouions aux cartes. J'étais définitivement sous son charme et en paix.

La journée, personne n'aurait pu croire que nous étions ensemble. Même les petits mots avaient disparu, ce qui me frustrait mais il tenait à être prudent… Et puis, après tout, c'était moi qui lui avais demandé l'anonymat. Anonymat qui me déplaisait fortement quand des groupies venaient se coller à lui.

Un soir, je n'avais pu me retenir.

- Alors, tu as réussi à te débarrasser de tes sangsues ?

Ma voix était ironique et sèche. Il m'avait souri avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

- Oui, je préfère les tigresses… Avait il répondu avant de me voler un baiser.

- Pfff

- C'est que tu montrerais les griffes !

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Répliquais je boudeuse.

Son regard s'était alors fait sérieux. Sa main avait caressé ma joue, créant des frissons dans mon cou.

- Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je leur dis que je suis pris… C'est toi qui a voulu de tout cela, n'oublie pas.

Il avait raison. Mais j'avais été incapable de lui dire ce qu'il attendait. Je voyais très bien que cette situation l'ennuyait mais il attendait que je lui fasse confiance. De mon coté, je lui faisais confiance, le problème n'était plus là. J'avais dorénavant peur des réactions des autres étudiants. Je l'avais repoussé, et il y a encore quelques semaines, il me faisait des farces…

Je passerais pour une faible au regard de tout le monde…

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que nous étions ensemble. Nous étions toujours aussi discrets mais je commençais à penser très sérieusement à sortir au grand jour. James était assis devant moi, concentré par son devoir de Sortilèges, quand le panneau de l'appartement pivota.

- Attends moi là, Cyrielle. Je vais juste vérifier que Lily n'est pas là.

Le tableau se referma et Rémus se tourna vers nous avec un sourire gêné. Il savait très bien que j'étais là, il savait aussi que James était là, alors pourquoi avoir ramené sa dernière conquête !?

- Dites, ça ne vous dérangerait pas si ce soir… Je profite un peu de l'appart…

Si, ça me gênait !!! Mais après tout, il avait bien le droit lui aussi d'en profiter… Je me tournais vers James pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Je crus voir dans ses yeux la même déception.

- Vas y… Y a pas de raisons… Je peux travailler dans notre Salle Commune.

Je grimaçais… Je n'avais pas envie qu'il parte. D'accord, nous révisions tous les deux mais nous étions tous les deux !

- Lily ?

- James a raison…

Je rangeais mes affaires observant à la dérobée Potter. Rémus alla se poster près de la porte, sûrement pour permettre à James de passer sous sa cape par la porte sans que cette Cyrielle ne lui bloque le passage. Je fixais mes mains, incapable de trouver le courage de parler.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je n'ai pas envie que la soirée se finisse. J'aimerais que tu restes encore, murmurais je.

- Oui, mais Rémus a bien le droit aussi… On lui doit bien ça.

Je le vis contourner la table, son sac à la main et sa cape de l'autre. Il allait partir et mon cœur s'émiettait, pourtant ce n'est pas comme si je n'allais pas le revoir ! Ma réaction était disproportionnée ! Je posais ma main sur son bras pour l'arrêter.

- Allons dans ma chambre.

- Lily…

- Il y a un bureau ! On pourra travailler…

Je le vis me sourire tendrement puis se pencher pour m'embrasser.

- Tu en es sure ?

- Oui.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais avec James Potter, dans MA chambre et des idées pas très sages dans MA tête.


	26. La drague

**Pfiou c'est enfin le weekend ! Et c'est avec une grande joie que je compte les heures qui m'en séparent !**

**Babwouux : Ce chapitre devrait te plaire... A moins que tu ne l'ais déjà lue...**

**A bientot  
Bonne lecture  
E**

* * *

**26 – La drague**

James fit signe à Rémus que finalement il ne sortait pas.

Une fois dans ma chambre, j'eus l'impression qu'elle avait rétréci. Elle me semblait si petite une fois que James était là… Il posa ses affaires sur mon bureau avant de regarder autour de lui. Il observa la photo de mes parents que j'avais posé sur ma table de chevet, lu le titre du livre que je lisais avant de m'endormir…

Il semblait inspecter la pièce pour y découvrir tout ce qui faisait ma vie, tout ce qu'il ne connaissait pas encore de moi. Je le regardais émue qu'il soit là et qu'il ne cherche pas à profiter de la situation. J'étais intimement persuadée que Stefan à sa place aurait déjà essayé quelque chose. Je secouais la tête, furieuse de penser à ce dernier.

Je jetais un sort d'insonorisation, nous permettant d'entendre ce qui se passait de l'autre coté de la porte mais bloquant les bruits à l'intérieur de la chambre. Nous pourrions crier sans que Rémus et sa conquête l'entendent alors que le moindre de leur murmure nous était accessible… Bien que je doutais me préoccuper de ce qu'ils se disaient…

- Cyrielle, assieds toi.

- Elle n'est pas là ?

Elle avait la voix d'une cruche. De ses filles dont les garçons usent pour leur plaisir mais ne pense pas forcément à retenir le prénom… Tout d'un coup, j'étais curieuse de savoir ce qu'allait faire Rémus pour la séduire.

- Non. Elle doit être avec ses amies…

- Tu veux dire à la bibliothèque ! Cette fille n'a pas d'amis !

Je jetais un regard noir vers la porte. De quel droit se permettait elle de… Un souffle près de mon oreille me sortit de mes pensées.

- Ce n'est pas beau d'écouter aux portes, Poil de Carotte !

Je me retournais vers James qui me souriait doucement. Je lui piquais un baiser sur les lèvres avant de retourner à mon écoute…

- Ne parlons plus d'elle… Nous sommes tous les deux…

La voix de Rémus était sensuelle. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler ainsi. Je l'imaginais très bien avec son petit sourire mystérieux et ses yeux ambrés plongés dans ceux de sa proie…

- T'ai-je dit à quel point tu étais magnifique dans cette tenue ?

Un léger gloussement répondit à cette question. Je vis James du coin de l'œil s'installer à mon bureau et continuer ses devoirs.

- Bien que je ne suis pas sur que tes vêtements y soient pour quelque chose…

Je relevais un sourcil. Est-ce qu'une fille avec un cerveau pouvait se laisser avoir par tous ces compliments si… usités ?! A priori oui, puisqu'un nouveau gloussement se faisait entendre de l'autre coté de la porte.

- Lily ! Depuis quand écoutes tu aux portes ?

- Depuis qu'il y a quelque chose d'intéressant de l'autre coté !

Il soupira et s'appuya sur le dossier du fauteuil. Il avait posé ses deux mains derrière sa tête et cette position le rendait encore plus impressionnant. Je me surpris à le détailler du regard en me mordillant l'intérieur de la joue.

- Si tu veux, je peux te dire ce qui va se passer après…

- Non ! C'est comme un bon film guimauve, laisse moi savourer !

Il pouffa de rire et retourna à son parchemin tandis que je m'asseyais par terre près de la porte.

- Alors, Cyrielle, si tu me parlais un peu de toi…

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit… Je commençais à m'impatienter quand Rémus mit fin à mon calvaire. Il la joua malin en lui proposant un verre et à ce que je compris il renversa malencontreusement son verre sur elle. 'Malencontreusement' étant le mot le plus important… Il lui proposa d'enfiler un de ses tee-shirts…

Je me revis ce soir là, à la soirée dans la Tour Griffondor… Se pouvait il que tout cela ait été calculé ? Que Stefan avait prémédité notre 'accident' ? Cela faisait un peu trop Serpentard à mon goût mais il était loin de l'image du Griffondor parfait que je m'en faisais à l'époque… Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard.

- Maintenant, son verre est sur la table. Elle va juste avoir à se pencher pour le prendre, me dit James accroupi devant moi. Et la partie la plus importante va commencer.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- La phase d'approche.

Je rougis à l'évocation de cette phase… Je me sentais envieuse de cette fille pour lequel un type comme Rémus se mettait en quatre. Bon d'accord ce n'était que l'histoire de quelques jours… Ou d'une nuit, mais tout de même.

- Et après ? Demandais je.

- Son tee shirt est beaucoup plus large donc il pourra passer ses mains dessous. En plus, il sera à coup sur plus facile à enlever que les hauts moulants que porte ce genre de filles. Et cerise sur le gâteau, elle aura sans doute enlevé son soutien gorge trempé…

- Tu as déjà utilisé cette technique, n'est ce pas ?

- Quel gars ne l'a pas utilisé ?!

Je grimaçais… Même Stefan l'avait tenté sur moi… Et pourtant nous étions ensemble. Il devait vraiment être désespéré !

- Stefan ne l'a peut être jamais fait, se moqua t il.

- Non il l'a fait, dis je doucement.

Je me tournais vers James pour voir sa réaction. Je ne voulais pas… Ca m'avait échappé. Et puis, au final, il n'avait pas pu vérifier si j'avais ou non enlever mon soutien gorge… Ce que j'avais fait !!! Je m'étais laissée avoir par un truc vieux comme le monde ! Oh Merlin !!!

- Sur toi ?

Je le regardais, incapable de savoir si je devais mentir ou dire la vérité.

- Tu ne m'as jamais dragué ainsi ! M'écriais je pour changer de sujet.

James me regarda les sourcils froncés avant de secouer la tête et de me sourire à pleines dents.

- Non, tu es tombée toute seule dans mes bras ! Je n'ai pas eu besoin de te sortir tout ce baratin !

Je le voyais sourire et tenter de contenir son rire. Il me taquinait mais je ne savais pas quoi répondre à cela. J'aurais aimé qu'il me drague… Même s'il est vrai qu'il ne faisait aucun doute sur où Rémus voulait en venir ! J'avais envie de me sentir attirante pour James…

- Pendant deux ans, je t'ai poursuivi de mes assiduités, ajouta t il avec un clin d'œil.

- Dois je te rappeler que tu cherchais à m'humilier ?!

Je me redressais de toute ma taille pour lui faire face. Je mis mes mains sur les hanches pour tenter de l'impressionner et de donner plus de poids à ce que je disais. Mais il ne quittait pas son sourire et j'ajoutais le plus sérieusement possible :

- Drague moi !

Son sourire disparu sur le coup. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Je venais de trouver le moyen de lui faire perdre la parole !!!

- Non, Lily.

C'était un peu vexant de sa part de refuser de me draguer… Je n'y tins plus.

- Pourquoi ?!

- Parce qu'avec ton sale caractère, ça ne fonctionnera jamais !

- Mon sale caractère ?! M'étranglais je.

Je le repoussais vivement pour aller jusqu'à mon lit, lui tournant le dos. Je crois que le fait qu'il ne veuille pas me draguer était pardonnable mais qu'il dise que j'avais un 'sale caractère' !!! C'était plus que je ne pouvais en supporter ! Je me sentais si lésée qu'il refuse de me draguer, même s'il s'agissait d'une blague, j'étais vexée.

Je saisis l'oreiller près de moi de mes deux mains et l'abattit rudement sur le dos de James qui fixait la porte.

- Je… n'ai… pas… un… sale… caractère !

Je ponctuais chacun de mes mots d'un coup d'oreiller. Et plus je le faisais, plus il riait. Et plus il riait, plus je le trouvais beau. Je pris alors mon coussin dans mes bras et je le regardais, horrifiée, se diriger vers moi. Il me souleva de terre avant de me jeter en arrière sur mon lit. Il se mit au dessus de moi et m'arracha des mains mon oreiller.

- Alors Miss Evans, vous me frappez maintenant ?!

Je lui fis un grand sourire en hochant la tête. Je sentis ses mains se poser sur ma taille et me chatouiller. Je commençais à gigoter sous lui avant de réaliser que je pouvais lui rendre l'appareil. Je n'avais jamais autant ri ! Brusquement il arrêta les chatouilles et plongea son regard malicieux dans le mien.

- Tu te rends ?

- Jamais, dis je amusée.

- Je m'en doutais…

Sa voix était profonde. Je vis son visage s'approcher. Son corps se colla au mien… Oh par Merlin, comme c'était bon. Sa langue caressa mes lèvres et par automatisme je les écartais. Une douce chaleur me submergeait mes joues me chauffaient quand je remarquais notre position. Mais James restait maître. Ses mains étaient toujours au dessus de mes vêtements, il ne me brusquait pas.

Il les posa alors de chaque coté de mon visage et se suréleva, mettant fin au baiser. Son sourire se fit doux, accélérant les battements de mon cœur. Il déposa un baiser sur mon nez… Comme je l'aimais.

Quoi ?! Oh Merlin !!! Je… Non ?!

- Je suis si heureux de te connaître… d'être avec toi, Lily.

Je le regardais troublée par sa caresse sur ma joue, par ses mots… Par lui tout simplement.

- Moi aussi, James…

Il s'allongea à mes cotés et je vins me coucher contre lui, posant ma tête sur son torse. Je me sentais en sécurité et… aimée. Mais y étais je réellement ?


	27. La Saint Valentin

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Merci Babwouux pour tes reviews.  
Pour les autres promis je réponds aujourd'hui...**

**Bonne lecture  
E**

* * *

**27 – La saint Valentin**

Ce soir là, nous nous étions endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre au dessus de mes couvertures. Dans la nuit, je m'étais réveillée frissonnante. Je m'étais collée encore plus à James. J'écoutais sa respiration régulière avant de me rendormir bercée par les battement de son cœur à mon oreille. Tout cela était vraiment cliché, mais c'était exactement ce que je ressentais.

Quand je me réveillais la fois suivante, il avait disparu et une couverture avait été jetée sur moi. Je me roulais en boule, enfouissant mon nez où il avait dormi. J'avais adoré être dans ses bras et je souhaitais plus que tout réitérer l'expérience. Oh oui, je me sentais prête à plus… Je m'endormis le sourire aux lèvres.

La Saint Valentin arriva sans que notre situation ne change. Nos câlins étaient toujours aussi sages, mais les baisers de James me retournaient autant la tête. La veille du 14 Février, nous nous étions retrouvés dans mon appartement. Nous avions fini nos devoirs, et nous nous étions installés dans le canapé.

- Tu veux faire quelque chose de spécial pour demain ?

- Non, et toi ? Demandais je en retour.

- J'aurais bien une idée…

Je me tournais vers lui pour le voir me sourire. Il avait une idée mais je ne savais pas si j'allais l'apprécier… Je penchais la tête sur le coté, attendant d'en savoir plus.

- Tu te rappelles de l'an dernier ?

L'an dernier ?! Qui y avait il eut l'an dernier de si particulier ? Et surtout qui méritait que je m'en souvienne à la Saint Valentin ?!

- Les tee-shirts…

Les… Oh oui, je m'en souvenais !!! Je l'avais détesté ce jour là ! Le jour de la Saint Valentin ! En effet, quand je m'étais réveillée l'an passé le 14 Février, tous mes hauts avaient disparu au profit d'un seul et unique débardeur. Déjà à l'époque, je n'avais plus d'amies… J'avais donc eu froid en plus d'être ridicule… Il faut dire que je ne cessais de me gratter…

Débardeur de taille minimale avec du poil à gratter… Avec un portrait de James et 'propriété privée' écris en dessous. Voilà à quoi il faisait référence. Je le regardais maintenant suspicieuse. Pourquoi m'en parlait il ?

- Et ?

- J'aimerais bien te voir dedans…

Il bougea ses sourcils d'une manière coquine mais je ne perdais pas de vue la conversation.

- Quoi ?! Tu as envie de me voir me gratter jusqu'au sang ?

- Non… Je peux enlever le sort…

- Et ?! M'écriais je.

- S'il te plait, implora t il.

Et là, j'avoue avoir cédé… Il me caressait la joue et son baiser… Il avait définitivement trop de pouvoir sur moi !

- D'accord mais je ne le mets que le soir et ici !

Il grimaça.

- J'ai une retenue…

Pourquoi cela ne me surprenait pas ?

- … Je viendrais tout de suite après !

Le lendemain, j'eu du mal à réfléchir, à me concentrer pendant les cours. A chaque fois que je croisais James, son sourire me faisait penser à ce débardeur… Et aussi, à un mauvais souvenir…

A la fin du dîner, je vis Sirius et James se lever pour quitter la Salle. Ils allaient à coup sur en retenue. Je remarquais plusieurs filles les suivre des yeux. Autant Black les regardait et leur lançait des clins d'œil, autant James ne s'en souciait aucunement. Je souris… J'étais si heureuse qu'il ne voie même plus toutes ces filles qui le dévoraient du regard…

Je retournais dans mon dortoir et quand l'heure du rendez vous approcha, j'entrais dans ma salle de bains pour revêtir le débardeur. Il était trop petit… Mon nombril était clairement visible et si je tirais dessus, mon décolleté était… plongeant ! Je rougis en m'observant dans la glace.

J'avais l'air si… Fille. Je relevais mes cheveux avec ma main gauche. J'étais… sexy. Mon ventre se noua. J'avais envie de l'être juste ce soir… Juste pour lui. Je pris un élastique pour retenir mes cheveux. Une fois cela fait, je mis un peu d'ombre à paupière et de gloss. Je rougis devant le résultat… J'étais bien loin du rat de bibliothèque !

J'entrais dans ma chambre juste pour voir James refermer la porte doucement. Je me postais discrètement derrière lui et posais ma main sur son épaule. Il sursauta et me fit face.

Son sourire se figea. Il regarda alors mon visage puis descendit au débardeur s'attardant un peu trop sur ma poitrine. Ma respiration se fit plus profonde.

- Ta retenue s'est bien passée ? Demandais je pour briser le silence.

- Oui.

Il avait répondu dans un soupir. Sa main caressa ma joue et ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes. Je gémissais sous l'attaque, posant mes mains sur ses hanches. Les siennes encadraient maintenant mon visage, les pouces traçant de petits cercles.

C'était si bon que je ne me rendis pas tout de suite compte que j'avais passé mes mains sous son pull et que je caressais maintenant sa peau. Une peau si douce… Il s'écarta de moi et d'un mouvement fluide, il enleva son tee shirt et son pull. Je le regardais faire, observant ce torse que je n'avais pas vu depuis deux mois…

Il eut un petit sourire. J'approchais ma main de lui mais je m'arrêtais juste avant, prise d'une crise de timidité aigue. Il la prit alors et combla la distance.

- Tu peux me toucher, tu sais. Je ne mords pas… Surtout pas toi.

Je sentais son cœur battre sous mes doigts. Je laissais mes doigts vagabonder, m'attardant parfois… Sa voix m'avait fait frissonner. Il posa son front contre le mien et gémit doucement.

- Lily, murmura t il.

Son corps était parcouru de frissons, tout comme le mien, à vrai dire. C'était comme si je prenais feu. J'entendis James grogner puis s'emparer de mes lèvres. Son baiser était sauvage, si loin de ceux que nous échangions jusque là. Mais cela ne m'effraya pas, au contraire. Tout aussi vite, il arrêta.

Ses mains agrippèrent le bas de mon débardeur de chaque coté. Il le releva doucement, comme pour me demander s'il pouvait continuer. Je plongeais dans ses yeux chocolat et avec un sourire hésitant, je levais les bras au dessus de ma tête.

Il le releva doucement. Voulait il me laisser le temps de refuser ? Ou voulait il prendre son temps tout simplement ? Cette attente me rendait folle. Je voulais qu'il l'enlève et sentir sa main sur ma peau, je… Il jeta mon haut plus loin, au dessus de ses affaires.

- Tu es si belle…

Ses mains se posèrent sur ma taille et remontèrent sur mes flancs. Des papillons volaient dans mon ventre, ma peau prenait feu après le passage de ses mains… Il m'embrassait dans le cou tout en continuant l'exploration de mon buste… Quel effet auraient ses mains sur ma poitrine ?

Tout d'un coup, il me colla contre lui. Sentir sa peau contre la mienne ne me calma aucunement… Oh Merlin, non loin de là. Je voulais maintenant savoir ce qu'il pouvait faire… Je calai ma tête dans le creux de son cou.

- Lily, il faut que je parte.

- Déjà !

- …

- Pourquoi ? Demandais je en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Je me surpris à le faire mais surtout à apprécier le goût de sa peau. J'avais envie de recommencer. Avait il le même goût partout ?

- Parce que sinon on va faire quelque chose dont tu n'es pas forcément prête pour…

- Mais… Et notre soirée ?

- Ce soir, je ne pourrais pas… Je ne pourrais pas me contrôler.

Je rougis sous l'aveu. Même après son départ je rougissais encore. Je revivais cette soirée. J'étais pressée de recommencer. Oh oui, vraiment très pressée ! Peut être est ce pour cela que je me retrouvais à l'heure du déjeuner dans une salle abandonnée avec lui.

- On se voit ce soir ?

- Oui.

Il m'avait répondu dans un sourire avant de me coincer contre le bureau. Les temps avaient changé, avant j'aurais paniqué mais là… Je le tirais par le col pour qu'il soit contre moi. Il sourit en posant ses mains de part et d'autre de moi.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Lily ?

Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue, ne savant pas si je devais avouer ce que je voulais… Je pris une profonde inspiration. Mes joues chauffèrent, oui, j'allais lui dire.

- J'ai beaucoup aimé… Hier.

- Moi aussi, ma Belle, susurra t il contre mes lèvres.

Le baiser qui suivit fut dévastateur. Je nouais mes bras derrière sa nuque et me collais au maximum contre lui. La présence de nos vêtements me frustrait, j'en aurais grogné de mécontentement si la porte de la salle ne s'était pas ouverte…

- Oh pardon !

Je repoussais James le plus loin possible de moi. Quelqu'un venait de nous surprendre !!! Tout le monde allait savoir que j'avais cédé à James ! Ses groupies s'en prendraient à moi comme elles le faisaient à sa petite amie du moment et… Je m'enfuis de la salle sans un regard en arrière, courant tant que mes poumons me le permirent.

Il me fallut plusieurs heures avant de me calmer. Je n'écoutais que partiellement les cours de l'après midi, mon esprit focalisé par ce que j'avais fait… Pourquoi avais je fuis ?! Il faudrait bien le dire un jour alors pourquoi ne pas en avoir profité ?!

Quand je le vis discuter avec Rémus à la fin d'un cours, je saisis l'occasion pour lui parler.

- Salut ! Lançais je à la cantonade.

Seuls trois des Maraudeurs répondirent. Le quatrième, en l'occurrence James, demeura muet. Son visage était froid. Je ne l'avais pas vu ainsi depuis… depuis la fin de notre sixième année…

- J'y vais. On se voit plus tard, les gars.

Je le rattrapais par la manche. Il se retourna alors vers moi.

- James, suppliais je.

- Je pense que si tu as honte de moi, on ferait mieux de rompre !

Il repoussa ma main sans ménagement avant de s'éloigner, me laissant perdue au milieu du couloir.


	28. Désespoir

**Hey  
Non, non. Je ne vous avais pas oublié, c'est juste que je n'ai plus trop le temps le matin pour mublier alors je suis forcée d'attendre un trou dans mon emploi du temps de malade.  
Merci de laisser des reviews, ou tout simplement de venir lire ma fic, Babwouux, merci pour tes compliments bien que je pense qu'ils avaient pour but que j'arrange l'affaire entre les deux héros...**

**A bientot  
Ici ou sur le blog.  
E**

* * *

**28 – Désespoir**

J'étais restée quelques minutes au milieu du passage avant de réaliser que je gênais. Je regardais autour de moi, incapable de savoir où je souhaitais aller. Je voulais James mais à priori, il était fâché et il faut bien dire qu'il n'avait pas forcément tort.

Je partis vers la bibliothèque pour y faire mes devoirs. J'avais du mal à me concentrer. Je ne cessais de relever la tête pour fixer un point au loin. Si seulement je pouvais m'excuser mais il était trop énervé. Il faudrait que je puisse revenir en arrière pour… Je soupirais en rangeant mes affaires.

Je ne serais pas restée longtemps… Je partis à la Grande Salle pour dîner et rentrais directement. Dans l'appartement, je pris mon livre de chevet et m'installais dans le salon pour attendre Rémus.

- Rémus !

- Lily…

Je tentais de contenir mes larmes en tordant ma bouche mais je savais très bien que je n'allais pas tarder à craquer… Je voulais lui demander de ses nouvelles, savoir si lui aussi s'en voulait, si…

- Quoi de neuf ? me demanda t il.

Je ne pus en supporter davantage. Son ton badin me blessait. Quoi de neuf ? J'avais envie de hurler que son meilleur ami m'avait laissé tomber sans que je puisse me défendre. Que je ne savais plus comment on faisait pour vivre sans sa voix, ses bras, ses baisers…

Je me levais et m'enfermais dans ma chambre pour pleurer. Que je pouvais être stupide parfois !!! N'importe quelle fille à ma place aurait été fière d'être avec lui et ne ce serait pas privé pour le faire savoir.

Mais au lieu de ça, après plus de deux mois, je n'étais toujours pas capable de faire face à la terrible vérité : J'aimais James Potter. Même lui ne le savait pas. Peut être que si je lui avais dit, il m'aurait pardonné mon comportement idiot… Ou il serait parti bien avant…

Le lendemain, et les jours suivants, j'avançais comme dans un brouillard. Je faisais tout par automatisme. Je me surprenais parfois à ne pas me souvenir d'avoir fait quelque chose. Je passais de longues minutes à l'observer. Et chacun de ses rires, de ses sourires me fendait le cœur. Comment pouvait il être heureux alors qu'il me manquait tant ?

J'avais attendu que la rumeur de notre couple courre mais rien n'était venu. Peut être que la personne n'avait pas vu qui était avec Potter… Mais je ne réussissais pas à savoir si je devais en être contente ou pas. Parce que le problème restait le même, il avait rompu avec moi… Je serrais les mâchoires pour ne pas pleurer de nouveau.

Et puis si tout le monde avait appris… Il n'en restait pas moins que j'avais fuit… Cela voulait il dire que je n'avais toujours pas confiance en lui ? Ou était ce en moi ?

Ce fut à la bibliothèque que j'eus le coup de grâce : le problème venait bien de moi. Mais pourquoi ?!

J'étais assise à une table avec deux Poufsouffles qui étaient plus préoccupées par les ragots que par leurs cours. Elles s'enduisaient les ongles de vernis tout en pérorant sur les gens alentour. Elles n'avaient pas remarqué que j'écoutais – étais je à ce point invisible ?! Quand les Maraudeurs firent leur entrée.

Je regardais bien sur James à la dérobée, avant de retourner à mon devoir de je-ne-sais-plus-quelle-matière.

- Tiens les Maraudeurs, roucoula ma voisine.

- Sirius est vraiment trop craquant !

- Moi je préfère James…

Moi aussi, eus je envie de hurler. Mais déjà elle continuait.

- Tu as remarqué que depuis la rentrée, il n'a dragué aucune fille ? Pas même un sourire.

- Oui, la mort de ses parents l'a fait mûrir…

La mort de ses parents… cela me semblait si loin… Nous avions changé tous les deux. J'avais enfin connu Stefan pour m'en lasser très vite. Puis lui… Une larme coula sur ma joue. Je m'en voulais d'être faible. J'aurais aimé qu'elles ne me voient pas mais ce ne fut pas le cas…

- Evans ? Tu pleures ?

- C'est vrai que depuis la rentrée, il ne te drague plus…

- Comme quoi il a vraiment mûri.

- Oui, il est passé à autre chose…

Je me levais en faisant un tas de mes livres. Je voulais que tout redevienne comme avant. Quand il me regardait…

- Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'il te trouvait…

- De toute façon, une fois que tu aurais craqué, il t'aurait largué comme il l'a fait avec toutes les autres filles.

Je ne pus retenir un sanglot, m'attirant le regard de tout le monde dans la bibliothèque. Je fixais mes livres. Je ne voulais pas voir tous les visages tournés vers moi, dévorés par la curiosité. Je partis, les larmes inondant mes joues.

- Lily !

Je me stoppais pour attendre Rémus qui venait de m'appeler. Arrivé à ma hauteur, il releva mon visage vers le sien puis me prit le coude.

- Viens allons dans nos appartements.

Je tentais de le suivre. Il marchait vite et moi je n'avais plus de forces. Je voulais tant que James me revienne que j'en aurais crié et tapé du pied si cela avait suffit. Nous nous installâmes dans le canapé.

- Lily, que t'arrive t il ?

- Il me manque, pleurnichais je en me jetant dans ses bras. Je sais que je l'ai blessé mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça !

- Lily…

- Rémus, il m'a montré que je pouvais lui faire confiance mais… Les vieilles habitudes ont la peau dure. Et puis…

- Et puis quoi ?

- Et puis, quand tout cela sera officiel, je ne serais plus qu'une fille de plus sur la liste déjà horriblement longue de James Potter. Alors que là, j'avais l'impression de vivre quelque chose d'unique… Qu'aucune autre fille n'avait connu…

- Lily, il n'est jamais resté aussi longtemps avec une fille ! C'est déjà unique !

- Alors pourquoi a-t-il rompu avec moi ?!

- Rompu avec toi ? S'étonna t il.

Je le regardais. Il semblait perdu… James ne leur avait même pas dit que…

- Oui, la semaine dernière…

- Mais il vient toujours te voir… Un soir sur deux il est…

Il s'arrêta, conscient qu'il ne disait pas ce qu'il fallait pour me remonter le moral. Ca, c'est sur que de savoir qu'il continuait à disparaître un soir sur deux…

- Il a quelqu'un d'autre, murmurais je. C'est pour ça…

Je me retournais pour fixer Rémus dans les yeux, posant mes deux mains sur son torse.

- Non, Lily. Il tient à toi.

- Alors explique moi ! Dis moi pourquoi il continue à sourire, à sortir le soir alors que moi je ne fais que pleurer !

Il soupira avant de m'intimer d'aller dormir. Demain nous y verrions plus clair… A part une faim insoutenable du au fait que je n'avais pas été dîner, rien ne me semblait avoir de sens.

Ma journée fut d'autant plus longue, que j'attendais avec impatience le soir pour parler avec Rémus. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il pensait de tout cela. Je me fis plusieurs fois réprimander par les professeurs mais moi d'habitude si consciencieuse, je n'en avais rien à faire.

- Alors ? Demandais je dès qu'il eut franchi le portrait.

- Je n'ai pas eu d'occasions pour lui en parler…

Je ne saurais donc pas…

- Peut être est ce mieux ainsi, dis je avec difficulté.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne suis pas sure de vouloir savoir par qui il m'a remplacé…

Je sentais ma respiration se faire douloureuse. Mes yeux brillaient… Je n'allais pas tarder à avoir ma séance de larmes quotidiennes.

- Il va peut être venir te parler ce soir… tenta t il.

- Il a dit qu'on se voyait ce soir ?

Je passais ma soirée dans le salon. Je lus, ou tout du moins je tentais de lire. Je voulais tant qu'il vienne, que nous parlions à cœur ouvert. Mais quand quelqu'un me secoua et que je vis Rémus l'air peiné au dessus de moi je sus que ce ne serait encore pas pour ce soir…

- Rémus… Que vais-je faire ?


	29. T'apprivoiser de nouveau

**Hey :D**

**Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à publier aujourd'hui mais j'ai eu une journée de fou qui se termine malade pour commencer le week end (po cool !) Merci pour vos reviews, bien que la majorité d'entre vous est passée sur mon blog...  
Babwouux : Ne t'en fais pas il n'y a pas d'autres filles...**

**A bientot  
Je m'en vais de ce clic poster la suite de Need you... Bien que là aussi j'ai croisé pas mal de monde sur mon blog :D**

**E**

* * *

**29 – T'apprivoiser de nouveau**

- Rémus… Que vais-je faire ?

- Je suis quasiment sur qu'il n'a personne…

- Quasiment ? couinais je.

Je le regardais d'un air las.

- Lily, et si tu te battais pour le récupérer ?

- Et comment crois tu que je puisse faire ?! Il se débrouille pour que je ne puisse pas l'approcher et si j'y arrive, je pense qu'il me fera passer un sale moment !

- Lily, il s'est battu pour t'avoir ! Tu lui dois bien ça !

- Tu parles ! Il l'a dit lui-même ! Je lui suis tombé dans les bras. Il n'a rien eu à faire.

Je me levais pour aller me coucher. Je devais trouver un moyen pour reprendre ma vie en main. Pour cesser de penser à lui.

- Lily, réfléchis !

- Je ne fais que cela de réfléchir ! J'ai toutes mes soirées de libre !

Il me saisit par les épaules pour que je lui fasse face.

- Lily ! Cet été, il a passé tout son temps libre avec toi.

- Nous n'étions que deux ! répliquais je.

- A la rentrée, il a fait le premier pas…

- Après m'avoir repoussé durement !

- Il s'est effacé pour que tu sois heureuse avec Stefan !

- …

- Ca le rongeait de te voir avec lui. Il a même interdit à Sirius de faire quoique ce soit. Et vos vacances de noël !

Je souris à cette évocation.

- Lily, lui qui aime tant être sur le devant de la scène, il a même accepté de se cacher pour toi !

Je sentis ma gorge se serrer.

- Après je ne sais pas dans l'intimité, mais je suis sur qu'il a continué à avoir de petites attentions pour toi !

- Rémus, qu'est que je vais faire ?!

Pendant presque un mois j'avais suivi les conseils de Rémus et j'avais dragué Potter. C'était la première fois que je faisais ça, et j'étais très loin de me sentir à l'aise. De plus, j'avais l'impression de me comporter comme une de ses dindes, celles qui ne cessaient de glousser pour attirer son attention. Me voyait il seulement parmi elle ?

Je lui avais donné rendez dans la tour d'Astronomie par hibou. Je lui disais dans mon mot que je voulais lui parler mais il n'était jamais venu. Par contre, j'avais du garder le lit pendant deux jours pour un mauvais rhume. Et j'avais du trouver une bonne excuse à tout cela.

J'avais tenté de l'attirer dans des salles de cours désaffectées mais à la place, je voyais Sirius arriver l'air penaud quand ce n'était pas Rémus tout simplement. Même réduire la taille de mes habits n'avait mené à rien ! Il ne me restait plus qu'à jouer sur sa jalousie mais je me sentais incapable de cela.

A la pleine lune, fin mars, je me réveillais en sursaut après un vilain cauchemar où je voyais très distinctement un loup garou mettre en pièce un chien et surtout un cerf. Je me réveillais au moment où le loup reprenait la forme de Rémus et me disait 'Comme ça, plus de problème'.

Je ne cessais de tourner dans mon lit. Je ne pouvais fermer les yeux sans revoir ces images horribles de corps déchiquetés. Je savais très bien qu'ils étaient toujours prudents et que Rémus prenait sa potion Tue-Loup mais je n'étais pas tranquille. Et si un imprévu apparaissait ?

Je me tournais une nouvelle fois, le ventre contracté par la peur. Il fallait que je sache ! Je me levais et enfilais ma robe de chambre au dessus de ma nuisette. Je n'étais pas habillée pour une expédition dans le château et encore moins chez les Serpentards mais je n'avais pas le temps.

Je devais me dépêcher pour être sure de ne croiser aucun professeur ou préfet. Et si je rencontrais quelqu'un dans la salle commune des Serpentards ? Quelle excuse pourrais je donner pour expliquer ma présence ?! Je trouverais… Et puis au pire, je me cacherais derrière ma fonction de préfète.

Le portrait s'ouvrit devant moi. Je passais la tête pour savoir si des élèves insomniaques avaient élu domicile dans le salon… Personne. Je me dépêchais de monter dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs. Encore heureux, personne ne le partageait avec eux, j'étais donc seule…

Si seule et nerveuse que j'eus envie de fouiller… De respirer son parfum, ses vêtements. Il me manquait tant que de me retrouver dans sa chambre à cette heure de la nuit, suffit à m'apaiser et je m'endormis sur son lit, le nez dans son coussin.

- Evans, réveille toi !

Evans… Pourquoi m'appelait il maintenant par mon nom de famille ? Voulait il être sur de me blesser à chacun de ses mots ?

- James… Dis je d'une voix ensommeillée

- Que fais tu là ?

Sa voix était si sèche… Je déglutis avant de lui répondre le plus calmement possible. Je me relevais, m'asseyant sur mes chevilles.

- C'est la pleine lune et…

- Et ?

- Et je voulais savoir si tout s'était bien passé… Si vous n'étiez pas blessés.

Pourquoi me trouvais je ridicule d'être assise là, sur son lit ? J'avais l'impression d'être une de ses groupies qui saisissait la moindre occasion pour le voir, lui parler. Peut être parce que c'était le cas…

- Fais attention, Evans. On pourrait croire que tu t'es fait du souci !

- T'es vraiment qu'un crétin !

- Du calme, Tigresse !

- Hé, les deux là, vous ne voudriez pas aller régler vos histoires ailleurs ?!

- T'inquiète Sirius, c'est réglé… Depuis longtemps. Elle va partir !

- James, accorde moi quelques minutes, s'il te plait. Tu peux bien faire ça pour moi…

- T'accorder quelques minutes ?! Mais Lily, je n'ai fait que cela de t'accorder du temps ! J'ai même accepté l'anonymat, le temps que tu me fasses confiance ! Mais toi, qu'as-tu fait pour moi ?!

Je regardais mes mains. Je jouais nerveusement avec mes doigts, espérant trouver quelque chose. Je ne pouvais pas être restée si longtemps avec lui sans avoir… Ca aurait été purement égoïste… Pourtant. J'avais si peur d'être blessée que je ne m'étais pas réellement investie dans notre couple.

Je posais mes mains sur mes cuisses pour tenter de reprendre contenance. Il avait raison, il avait fait beaucoup et moi… Moi j'avais fuit quand quelqu'un nous avait surpris tous les deux… Je méritais qu'il me déteste…

- Maintenant, pars !

- James, non !

Je me relevais sur les genoux et me retrouvais à hauteur de son cou. Il dégageait une odeur de nature, de sang aussi un peu… Je nouais mes bras derrière son cou et me collais à lui. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me sorte de sa vie. Je voulais une nouvelle chance… Je voulais lui prouver que… Que je l'aimais.

J'aurais pu lui dire tout simplement. J'aurais aussi pu ajouter que j'étais prête à sortir au grand jour à ses cotés même si plus je le connaissais et plus je pensais ne pas le mériter… J'aurais pu aussi jurer de le rendre heureux jusqu'à la fin de sa vie mais…

Mais au lieu de ça, je lui embrassais la mâchoire, le cou. Il ne disait rien. Je me levais pour pouvoir lui embrasser le visage. Il ferma les yeux et je crus l'entendre gémir. Mon sang brûla, et quand je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir moi-même.

Cela faisait si longtemps ! Je forçais l'entrée de sa bouche et bientôt nos langues luttèrent. Je lui massais les cheveux, m'arrêtant à peine une seconde quand je sentis ses mains se poser sur ma taille. Sa bouche quitta alors la mienne pour aller suçoter la peau de mon cou.

Je le sentis dénouer la ceinture de ma robe de chambre et aussitôt ses mains me caressèrent, créant des frissons partout où elles passaient. Je ne m'étais jamais retrouvée aussi peu habillée dans ses bras, mais je m'en moquais. Je voulais passer du temps avec lui, le rendre heureux… de nouveau.

Il fit tomber ma robe de chambre dorénavant inutile. Laissant ses mains l'accompagner le long de mes bras. Par des pressions habiles, je compris qu'il voulait que nous nous allongions et c'est ce que nous fîmes. Lui au dessus de moi. Je passais mes mains sous son pull le remontant pour qu'il l'enlève.

Ce qu'il fit, sans me quitter des yeux. Je caressais enfin son torse. Il captura ma main et en baisa la paume.

- Lily, qu'es tu prête à faire pour moi ?

Je lui souris tendrement en rassemblant tout mon courage.

- Je…

Grande inspiration. Expiration.

- Je veux que tu sois mon premier amant…

Il se rejeta en arrière comme si je venais de le piquer. Il se leva de la même impulsion s'éloignant de moi si rapidement.

- Et le dernier, murmurais je dans un souffle.

Il n'avait pas entendu cette partie là. Je le savais très bien mais je n'avais pas la force de me répéter. Sa brusque sortie me coupait toute réflexion.

- Pars.

- Mais…

- Pars tout de suite. Je ne veux pas de ça.


	30. Le derneir sursaut

**30 – Le dernier sursaut**

Il ne veut pas de CA !!! Comment ose t il parler de ma première fois comme d'un 'ça' ?! Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues mais je m'en moquais. Il venait de me repousser alors que…

J'observais son dos tandis qu'il regardait par la fenêtre, incapable de me lever. Il venait de m'embrasser, de me caresser comme… Comme 'avant' mais il ne… Je me levais doucement et remis ma nuisette convenablement. Je voulais faire une sortie la tête haute. Bon avec les joues humides, mais pas brisée.

Pourtant c'est exactement ce que j'étais. Brisée. Mon cœur l'était et mon cerveau se battait pour ne pas céder à la déprime, à l'hystérie. Je fis deux ou trois pas vers la porte. Je pouvais toujours marcher. Il ne voulait plus de moi et j'allais survivre… Comment était ce possible ?!

En passant, je remarquais que Sirius ne dormait pas. Il me regardait d'un air triste. Merlin, il venait de me repousser devant témoins et rien de moins que SES amis. Je lâchais un petit cri avant d'ouvrir la porte et de m'enfuir en courant, oubliant que je voulais qu'il garde de moi une belle image.

Le reste de la nuit fut terrible et je ne sortis pas de ma chambre de toute la journée. J'entendis Rémus rentrer plusieurs fois dans l'appartement et en repartir mais je ne voulais pas le voir. James avait du le mettre au courant, ou Sirius l'avait fait… Je ne voulais pas voir ses yeux désolés. J'étais maintenant une fille comme une autre : Potter m'avait eue et jetée.

Mais le soir, je suppose qu'il n'y tint plus et frappa à ma porte. J'eus tout juste le temps de me cacher sous les couvertures que Rémus entrait.

- Lily !

- …

- Je sais que tu es là !

Je me mis encore plus en boule. Je voulais tant qu'on me laisse tranquille. Je ne voulais voir personne avant que ce trou dans ma poitrine ne soit refermé.

- Lily, pourquoi n'es tu pas venue en cours ?

- Ils ne t'ont rien dit ?

- Juste que vous vous étiez disputés…

- On ne s'est pas disputé, m'écriais je en sortant de sous mes couvertures comme un diable. Il ne veut plus de moi !

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui te fait dire cela ?

Ma mâchoire tremblait, j'allais bientôt pleurer, comme je l'avais fait toute la journée entre deux sommes.

- Raconte moi, dit il en s'asseyant sur le bord de mon lit.

- J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar où… Où il était tué pendant une pleine lune…

Je le vis blanchir. Et je fixais mes mains.

- Ca semblait si réel que j'ai pris peur. Et j'ai eu besoin de le voir. Dans le dortoir, je me suis endormie et quand il m'a réveillée… Rémus, il était si froid, si distant. Il m'a demandé ce que j'avais fait pour lui…

- Lily, il était fatigué…

- Et j'ai rien fait pour lui… Il a raison, je suis une horrible personne mais lui… Il n'est pas mieux ! Il n'avait pas le droit de me faire tomber amoureuse de lui pour me repousser ensuite !

Il eut un petit sourire et je réalisais ce que je venais de dire enfin à voix haute.

- Lui as-tu dit ?

- Non. Et je ne m'approchais plus de lui… Ca fait trop mal…

Je me recouchais en boule, me cachant de nouveau sous les couvertures. Je le sentis se lever et partir, refermant la porte doucement derrière lui. Je ressortis la tête pour regarder autour de moi. Je n'aimais plus ma chambre, elle me rappelait maintenant des souvenirs de nos soirées, je vivais dans les souvenirs.

J'entendis quelqu'un toquer à la porte de l'appartement et Rémus ouvrir. Qui cela pouvait il bien être ?

- Elle est dans sa chambre.

- Je venais juste rapporter sa robe de chambre.

Je grimaçais. James était là… De l'autre coté de la porte… Je m'assis sur mon lit, entourant de mes bras mes genoux.

- James, pourquoi lui fais tu cela ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas, Rémus !

- Si ça me concerne ! Ce n'est pas toi qui viens de la voir totalement abattue ! Elle a du pleurer toute la journée et elle est mon amie !

- Est-ce que quelqu'un s'est préoccupé de savoir comment j'avais réagis ce jour là ?!

Le silence s'éternisait tellement que je me demandais s'ils n'étaient pas partis ou avaient lancé un sort d'insonorisation.

- Merlin, j'étais entrain de l'embrasser ! Je tenais dans mes bras ma petite amie qui n'a pas hésité à me pousser pour ne pas être vue avec MOI !

Je rentrais encore plus ma tête dans mes genoux… J'entendis un petit rire nerveux et sa voix résonna de nouveau.

- J'ai du menacer un type pour qu'il ne dise à personne ce qu'il venait de voir !!! Rémus, tu crois que ça fait quoi ?!

- Ca fait un mois…

- Je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle était prête à faire pour moi…

Je me raidis. Il n'allait tout de même pas parlé de ça avec son ami ?! Il n'allait pas dévoiler ma vie sexuelle… Enfin mon absence d'expérience à quelqu'un que je croise tous les jours ? Bien qu'en y réfléchissant, Rémus doit bien se douter de la chose…

- Je voulais qu'elle me dise qu'on allait enfin arrêter de se cacher.

C'était si simple. Je n'y avais même pas pensé. Je le voulais lui, qu'il soit heureux… Je n'avais pas réfléchi… Je ne pensais pas que cela avait autant d'importance pour lui.

- James, tu devrais lui dire, tu ne crois pas ?

- Non. Je veux que ça vienne d'elle. Je veux qu'elle soit capable de m'embrasser en public de son propre chef.

Je m'allongeais retournant dans ma tête cette phrase et ne prêtant plus attention à ce qui se disait de l'autre coté et qui m'arrivait étouffé. Tout ce qu'il voulait au final, c'était moi. Tout comme moi, je ne voulais que lui. C'était à la fois simple et compliqué. J'avais tellement eu l'habitude de longer les murs que je n'arrivais pas à me mettre sous les projecteurs…

Je souris. Oui, mais sous les projecteurs, il y aurait James…

Je m'étais endormie le cœur léger. J'avais enfin une idée pour le récupérer. Il voulait que je l'embrasse en public ? Alors je l'embrasserais en public. Le lendemain, je me levais pour aller en cours et m'excuser de mon absence. Seul un professeur rouspéta réellement mais en sept ans à Poudlard, c'était la première fois que je faisais de telles choses alors…

Je mangeais de nouveau malgré la boule qui encerclait ma gorge. Je me forçais à ne pas regarder la table des Serpentards… Sur ce point, j'échouais totalement mais il ne me vit pas… Enfin je crois… Je participais à tous les cours et tentais de reprendre une vie normale. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un se doute de quoique ce soit.

- Lily, m'interpella Rémus deux soirs plus tard, ça va ?

- On fait aller, et toi ?

- Ca va… Je me demandais…

- Oui ?

- D'où te vient ce regain de forces ? Il y a encore peu tu te cachais sous tes couvertures…

Je lui fis un sourire éblouissant.

- De nouvelles résolutions… Un dernier sursaut… Appelle ça comme tu veux.

Je refermais la porte derrière moi sans avoir manqué son sourire. Il savait que je me battais encore et toujours pour récupérer son ami. Ce qu'il ne savait pas forcément, c'est que je savais que j'allais gagner ! Oh oui, je me rendrais ridicule s'il le fallait mais bientôt tout le monde saurait que James est pris !

En effet dans une dizaine de jours, aurait lieu un match de Quidditch Serpentard-Poufsouffle… Lequel serait à coup sur gagné par l'équipe de James… J'étais si impatiente que ce jour arrive que quand il arriva, je me levais dans un état d'extrême agitation.

J'eus du mal à me concentrer. Je voulais tant en être déjà au moment où je l'embrassais que j'envisageais même de le faire avant le match… Mais je ne voulais pas le déconcentrer… Alors je l'observais à sa table bavardant avec passion… Il devait donner les derniers conseils à ses joueurs.

Je souris avant de retourner à la contemplation de mes lasagnes. J'étais un peu nerveuse pour lui. Je dis bien un peu, parce que Poufsouffle n'était certainement pas l'équipe la plus difficile à battre ! Mais au dernier match, il avait tout de même fini à l'infirmerie… Je relevais la tête pour sortir de table. Je vis alors qu'il me regardait. Je lui souris franchement avant de partir. Je tenais à avoir une bonne place pour ne rien louper et surtout pouvoir partir rapidement…

Le match dura longtemps à cause du mauvais temps. Les averses se succédaient entrecoupées par de belles éclaircies. Les deux équipes luttaient mais il y avait un très net avantage pour les vert et argent. Je ne quittais pas du regard l'attrapeur de Serpentard, attendant qu'il se mette à la poursuite du vif d'or et qu'il mette fin à cette partie…

Quand le coup de sifflet final retentit, je sautais sur mes jambes et dévalais les escaliers pour aller sur le terrain. Je me frayais un chemin jusqu'à James. Il était entouré de ses coéquipiers et me tournait le dos. J'eus tout d'un coup peur qu'il me rejette.

Sirius me sourit avant de faire signe à James de regarder derrière lui. Il se retourna et vint à ma rencontre. J'aurais aimé sourire mais j'étais tétanisée. De peur, d'appréhension… mais aussi d'impatience.

- Embrasse moi, lui murmurais je quand il fut enfin devant moi.


	31. Le match

**31 – Le match**

- Embrasse moi, lui murmurais je quand il fut enfin devant moi.

- Et pourquoi ne le fais tu pas de toi-même ?

- Crétin, sifflais je.

- Tu me l'as déjà dit…

- Tu es trop grand… Alors il va falloir que tu y mettes du tien ! Dis je dans un sourire.

Il ne bougeait toujours pas. Je crus pendant un moment que je m'étais ridiculisée, que j'avais mal entendu…

- Tu es sure, Lily ? Il n'y aura pas de marche arrière possible.

Je pouffais de rire.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je veux que tu sois le premier… et le dernier. Alors il faudra bien qu'un jour que ça se sache, non ?!

Il me sourie enfin. Mon cœur explosa dans ma poitrine. Mes joues me firent mal tant je souriais mais je m'en moquais. Je m'approchais de lui, posant mes mains sur son torse, levant mon visage vers le sien. Bientôt je n'entendis plus les sons autour de nous, avaient ils tous cessé de vivre pour nous voir étroitement enlacés ?

La langue de James quémanda tout de suite l'entrée de ma bouche, me faisant gémir de bien être. Pourquoi avais je été si stupide pour vouloir garder tout cela secret ?

- Lily, je dois y aller… J'ai besoin d'une bonne douche…

Une douche ?! Mon esprit s'envolait et des images très coquines s'y imposèrent… Je lui volais un baiser avant de reculer en hochant la tête. Moi aussi, j'avais besoin d'une douche… Froide de préférence !

- Tu viens ce soir ?

- Ce soir ?

- A la soirée… Pour la victoire…

- Bien sur.

Je le suivis du regard pendant qu'il s'éloignait. Cela avait été si facile… Une main se posa dans le creux de mes reins. Je me tournais vers le nouvel arrivant pour voir Rémus, me souriant.

- Sirius ne pensait pas que tu oserais, mais moi j'avais confiance en toi.

- Et ?

- Et grâce à toi, j'ai gagné le pari, merci.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Ces quatre là avaient la fâcheuse habitude de faire des paris sur tout et n'importe quoi. Si j'avais été paranoïaque, j'aurais cru qu'ils en avaient fait à mon sujet… Mais peu m'importait pour le moment. J'étais de nouveau avec James, j'en aurais sauté de joie si je n'avais pas craint de passer pour une folle.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je pris une longue douche. J'enfilais des habits plus festifs et me maquillais légèrement. Avant de partir, je pris soin de mettre ma robe de sorcier au dessus pour que les professeurs en se doutent de rien. J'allais enfreindre le règlement pour aller à une soirée interdite, mais en plus chez les Serpentard…

Une fois dans la Grande Salle, je m'assis en bout de table, près de la sortie pour pouvoir suivre James. Je me servais en légumes quand je remarquais que quelqu'un venait de s'asseoir juste à coté de moi.

- Bonsoir, Lily.

- Bonsoir, Stefan.

- Alors comme ça, tu te fais sauter par Potter.

Un coup de poing à l'estomac m'aurait sans doute fait le même effet. Je le regardais bouche bée. Il riait avec son ami, assis en face de lui, comme s'il s'agissait de la meilleure blague du mois. Je repris le cours de mon repas, tentant d'ignorer les commentaires salaces qu'ils faisaient.

- Ne te fais pas trop d'illusions, Lily. Il te plaquera comme il a plaqué toutes les autres…

Je serrais les dents. Il ne fallait pas que je hurle mais pourtant à moins de le frapper pour qu'il se taise, rien d'autre ne me venait.

- Mais si t'as besoin d'un lit pour te consoler, je serais là.

J'eus un haut de cœur. Comment avais je pu sortir avec un être aussi ignoble ?! Je devais vraiment être désespérée !

- T'en fais pas, elle n'en aura pas besoin !

Je levais les yeux pour voir James, le regard noir, braqué sur Stefan. Il était terrifiant ainsi. Il tendit la main vers moi.

- Lily, viens.

Je lui pris sa main. Tout ce que j'avais toujours crains, se réalisait. Je devenais la risée de Poudlard, et tout cela ne faisait que commencer. Je regardais James, à la dérobée. Il avait toujours le visage fermé mais je voyais qu'il réfléchissait. Je remarquais qu'il m'emmenait aux cuisines.

- Zinka, un anti Potter, s'il te plait.

Je rougis en m'asseyant devant lui.

- Tu te doutais que les gens réagiraient ainsi, n'est ce pas ?

Je contemplai la table et la moindre ses aspérités avant de répondre un petit 'oui'. Je levais enfin la tête pour le voir me fixant avec un sourire désolé.

- Il en a été de même avec toutes tes conquêtes… Il n'y avait pas de raison que j'y échappe.

Zinka posa la part de gâteau sur la table, regardant tour à tour James et moi. Elle devait se demander pourquoi il avait commandé cela pour moi alors qu'à première vue, nous étions en bons termes.

- Je ne savais pas…

- Tu n'y portais pas d'importance… dis je avant de prendre une bouchée.

Ce gâteau était définitivement trop bon ! Je plongeais ma cuillère dedans une nouvelle fois, mais au lieu de la porter à ma bouche, je l'approchais de celle de James.

- Tu es sure que je le mérite ?

Il avait ce petit sourire à la fois coquin et farceur qui me troublait tant. Etais je sure ? Non, mais après tout, il est difficile d'être sur de quelque chose alors…

- Ce soir, oui.

Une fois la part de gâteau finie, nous allâmes enfin à la soirée. La pièce était déjà enfumée, l'alcool avait pas mal circulé… J'ôtais ma robe de sorcière pour dévoiler ma tenue. Je me sentis brusquement happée en arrière et collée contre quelqu'un. Un souffle chatouilla mon oreille, jouant avec les quelques cheveux qui n'étaient pas retenus par mon chignon.

- Tu veux me rendre fou, c'est ça ?

Fou ? Oui, c'est ce que je voulais. J'avais enfilé le débardeur de la Saint Valentin, effaçant son portrait et ne laissant que 'propriété privée' et une jupe avec mes bottes. En choisissant cette tenue, je m'étais souvenue des vacances de Noël, mais depuis j'avais découvert que ce débardeur avait beaucoup plus d'effet sur lui que mon chemisier…

Je me retournais, me collant contre lui avec un sourire angélique. Son baiser me laissa pantelante, et je le suivis jusqu'à la piste de danse, en me mordillant les lèvres. J'avais voulu jouer avec le feu… Et j'allais à coup sur m'y brûler… Mais je n'attendais que ça…

Aussitôt il me reprit dans ses bras. Ses mains se posèrent à ma taille et ne la quittèrent pas. Je me sentais si frustrée, que je laissais mes mains jouer avec ses cheveux, caresser sa nuque… Quand il gémit, j'eus l'impression que tous les papillons que pouvaient contenir mon ventre avaient accéléré leur rythme…

- Bah alors Evans, on se lâche ?

- Ta gueule, Toni ! Cria James.

Nous avons dansé très très près. J'avais remarqué qu'il n'avait bu qu'un verre d'alcool mais surtout qu'il ne m'avait pas quitté de la soirée… Il était vraiment parfait. La soirée touchait à sa fin et je ne savais comment lui dire que je ne voulais pas partir… J'avais si peur qu'en me réveillant, je ne découvre que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve…

- Viens, je te raccompagne.

Je lui sourie. Rémus aurait très bien pu le faire, et je n'aurais pas du l'encourager à être en dehors de son dortoir après le couvre feu… mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas le laisser. Il m'avait tellement manqué ! Nous avions tant de choses à rattraper !

Main dans la main, nous utilisâmes les passages secrets du château et beaucoup trop rapidement, nous fûmes devant ma porte… Je prononçais le mot de passe et le tirais à ma suite.

- Lily…

Sa voix était rauque. Je me sentais étourdie. Il m'embrassa avec passion, ses mains me caressant avidement au dessus de mon débardeur. Je passais les mains sous sa chemise, avant de m'attaquer aux boutons. Elle atterrit rapidement sur le sol, suivie par mon débardeur. C'était si bon… Quand nous entrâmes dans ma chambre, nos chaussures avaient disparu.

- Lily… Il faut qu'on arrête…

Il bloqua mes bras derrière mon dos, le temps de reprendre son souffle… Je fis alors descendre la fermeture Eclair de ma jupe qui tomba au sol dans un bruissement.

- Non, James… pas ce soir, murmurais je uniquement vêtue de mes sous vêtements.

Et je dus avouer que ce fut la meilleure chose au monde. Il m'avait fait l'amour doucement, en prenant son temps, s'assurant régulièrement que j'allais bien. Oh oui, j'allais merveilleusement bien… Je m'étais endormie nue tout contre lui, un pur délice.

- Lily, je rentre au dortoir…

- Mmm

- On se voit plus tard.

- Moui, répondis je avant de me rendormir.

En me réveillant, je me sentais si heureuse… Mais brusquement, je me souvins de toutes les rumeurs. Se lasserait il maintenant que… Je secouais la tête ? Non… Pourtant quand je l'ai croisé dans le couloir et qu'il ne m'a pas accordé un sourire…

D'un coup, deux filles m'encerclèrent.

- Arrête de rêver… Tu n'étais qu'une de plus. Il a juste mis plus de temps avec toi.

Mes yeux s'embuèrent.

- Tu dois vraiment être un sale coup pour qu'il te largue aussi rapidement !


	32. Avec toi et que toi

**Hey hey hey**

**désolée de mon manque de rigueur cette semaine mais j'étais malade et du coup je faisais un peu comme je pouvais... Mais bon pour les plus curieux, la fic est deja lue et finie sur le blog alors...**

**Babwouux : Je pense qu'à la fin de ce chapitre tu me détesteras encore mais bon c'est mon coté sadique qui était en forme quand j'ai écrit ces derniers chapitres :D**

**A lundi pour le dernier chapitre  
E**

* * *

**32 – Avec toi et que toi**

Ma vue se brouillait. En temps normal, j'aurais cherché à détourner les yeux pour ne pas qu'elles voient qu'elles avaient touché le point sensible. Mais j'étais tellement blessée par tout cela que je tentais vainement de comprendre pourquoi et surtout s'il y avait des signes avant coureurs… Je ne voyais rien, pour moi il avait été sincère.

- Dégagez !

Je relevais la tête pour voir James les fixer méchamment. Elles le regardèrent interdites, avant de partir sans demander leur reste. S'il y avait bien une chose que tout le monde savait à Poudlard, c'est qu'il ne fallait pas le contrarier quand il avait ce regard…

Il se tourna enfin vers moi avec un visage totalement différent. Je pus voir qu'il était désolé. Il s'en voulait, mais de quoi ?

- Je voulais te faire une blague…

Hein ?!

- Je voulais te laisser passer sans te regarder, emprunter le passage secret et te surprendre au coin du couloir, ajouta t il. Je ne pensais pas qu'elles…

- C'était pas drôle !

- Je sais… s'excusa t il penaud.

- Ne refais plus ça, s'il te plait.

- Promis.

Il me prit dans ses bras avec tendresse. Je me serrais contre lui savourant ma place, humant son odeur. Il commença alors à me caresser le dos en me murmurant des petits mots sans liens dans mon oreille. Bientôt je riais de ses bêtises et l'épisode était oublié… Ou presque.

Je sais que cela resterait longtemps entre nous. Il avait vu à quel point j'étais attachée à lui, mais aussi que les autres ne me laisseraient pas en paix s'il venait à me négliger. Je resserrais mon étreinte avant de le repousser gentiment.

- Je vais aller travailler, dis je doucement.

- D'accord…

Je lui souris une dernière fois avant de me diriger vers la bibliothèque. J'étais heureuse, tout simplement et bizarrement j'étais heureuse grace à James Potter.

- Lily !

Je me retournais vers lui juste avant de tourner au bout du couloir pour le voir toujours au même endroit. Il souriait lui aussi, me rendant plus légère brusquement.

- A ce soir.

Je hochais la tête, incapable de parler. Il avait tant d'effet sur moi… Et maintenant que j'avais goûté à lui, je savais que je ne pourrais plus m'en passer. Cet après midi là, les révisions furent dures. Je ne cessais de repenser à cette nuit, à sa blague de mauvais goût… Mais aussi à la façon dont il me tenait… Amoureuse, voilà ce que j'étais.

La semaine suivante se déroula comme dans un rêve. Nous n'avions plus besoin de nous cacher mais nous ne nous donnions pas non plus en spectacle. Cela faisait des mois maintenant que nous étions ensemble, peut être est ce pour cela. A moins que ce ne soit plutôt notre bonne tenue.

Je voyais bien les filles lui tourner autour, mais il ne les voyait pas. Parfois les plus téméraires tentaient des approches frontales et échouaient lamentablement. D'autres avaient eut l'audace de me critiquer, de me juger indigne de lui et de lui dire… Dans ces moments là, le rire de Black s'élevait tandis que les yeux de James envoyaient des éclairs à la fille.

Le samedi suivant eut lieu le match de Quidditch de l'équipe de Griffondor. Il était venu dans nos gradins sous le regard noir de beaucoup de mes camarades et avait encouragé notre équipe avec cœur mais pas toujours des mots tendres. J'avais ri de ses expressions et finalement j'avais très peu suivi le match au profit du spectacle que James offrait.

Le soir, son excitation n'avait pas diminué et il continuait à analyser tous les moments forts du match. Il était très dur vis-à-vis de Stefan et je ne pense pas qu'il s'agissait seulement de rivalité entre capitaines.

- Il ne sait pas utiliser au maximum le potentiel de ses joueurs ! S'il…

Je le coupais en l'embrassant, succombant enfin à la tentation. Une heure que nous étions dans ma chambre, assis sur mon lit. Une heure que je l'entendais discourir sur le sujet. Une heure qu'il ne m'avait pas embrassé…

- Tu ne voudrais pas parler d'autre chose, Potter ? Demandais je coquine en m'asseyant à califourchon sur lui.

- Et que proposes tu, Poil de Carotte ?

Avant d'avoir eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, je me retrouvais coincée entre lui et le matelas.

- Je n'ai pas franchement envie de parler là tout de suite…

Et nous n'avions plus parlé… Quand je rouvris les yeux, la nuit était bien avancée et James dormait profondément à mes cotés. Le plus raisonnable aurait été de le réveiller pour qu'il retourne dans son dortoir mais j'étais si heureuse que je me collais à lui pour me rendormir immédiatement.

Ce ne fut pas la seule nuit où nous dormîmes ensemble. Ce fut juste la première d'une longue série. Je craignais souvent d'être découverte mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à lui dire de partir. Sentir sa main me caresser le visage pour me sortir de mes songes était si tendre. Voir son sourire en ouvrant les yeux était si doux. Je faisais donc taire cette petite voix qui me criait que j'enfreignais le règlement avec une facilité déconcertante.

Pourtant un matin, j'eus la plus belle peur de ma vie. Nous avions eu métamorphose et alors que je sortais de la classe, j'avais trouvé James tout sourire qui m'attendait pour aller manger. Je lui avais pris la main mais avant que nous ayons esquissé un geste pour partir, la voix du professeur McGonnagal avait retenti, nous priant d'entrer dans son bureau.

- Asseyez vous, je vous prie.

Mon cœur battait vite dans ma poitrine. J'avais si peur de ce qui allait arriver que j'aurais pu en pleurer d'avance.

- Les professeurs de cette école, ainsi que le directeur, ont remarqué que vous passiez beaucoup de temps tous les deux.

- …

- Et surtout que Mr Potter ne rentrait que très rarement dans son dortoir le soir…

J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais d'un geste de la main, elle m'intima le silence.

- Melle Evans, vous savez très bien le règlement et vous Mr Potter, pour l'avoir bravé pendant près de sept ans, vous devez en connaître les moindres détails. Votre comportement est déplacé et intolérable.

- Professeur… tenta James avant d'être interrompu.

- Nous avons aussi remarqué que tous les deux sembliez beaucoup mieux ces derniers temps… Et que les blagues à l'encontre de vos petits camarades avaient diminué en fréquence…

Je vis James sourire avant de se tourner vers moi. C'est vrai… Je n'avais pas fait attention mais… Oui, les Griffondor subissaient beaucoup moins de farces depuis… Je le regardais en souriant.

- Je vais donc vous demander un peu plus de discrétion quand à vos 'habitudes nocturnes'. Mais attention ! Si vos résultats baissent ou si je vois que tout cela est nuisible, tout cela devra cesser !

- Marché conclu, s'écria James.

Je fis signe que j'acceptais moi aussi avant de sortir de la pièce plus légère. D'un commun accord, nous décidâmes de dormir ensemble que le vendredi et le samedi. Tout en prévoyant des soirées supplémentaires… Si nous en avions envie…

Le temps passait merveilleusement bien en sa compagnie. Les vacances de printemps approchaient et même si je savais qu'elles seraient studieuses, je savais aussi qu'elles seraient câlines. Je me surprenais à rêver qu'elles arrivent plus vite, à planifier déjà notre emploi du temps.

Les moqueries des autres élèves s'arrêtèrent graduellement. Les groupies de James comprirent que je n'étais pas 'une de plus', non j'étais la gagnante. J'étais celle qui avait réussi là où tant d'autres avaient échoué. Je n'avais rien d'extraordinaire. Je n'avais rien fait pour. Mais voilà, c'était avec moi que James riait, parlait, dormait.

Les soirs où il n'était pas avec moi, j'avais du mal à trouver le sommeil. Je cherchais pendant de longs moments une position qui me conviendrait sans savoir exactement comment je serais le mieux. Et puis je découvris que le nez dans son oreiller, fermement serré contre moi était la meilleure, allez savoir pourquoi…

Et puis il y eut ce jour…

Je me promenais dans les couloirs pour faire ma ronde. J'étais d'humeur clémente mais j'espérais ne rencontrer personne pour pouvoir aller rapidement dans ma chambre faire mes devoirs pour avoir plus de temps pour James le week end.

A la croisée de deux couloirs, j'avais entendu des voix. J'avais stoppé ma progression, me cachant légèrement pour ne pas me faire surprendre.

- Tu sais que tu es rudement jolie ?

Un rire stupide suivit cette affirmation.

- Et cette tenue… Je ne savais pas qu'un uniforme de l'école pouvait être aussi sexy !

Je pouffais le plus discrètement possible à cette drague qui ressemblait plus à du rentre dedans qu'à autre chose.

- Mais dis moi, roucoula la dinde, tu n'as pas une petite amie ?

- Qui ? Lily ? Non, ce n'est pas sérieux !

Mon cœur cessa de battre. Des Lily, il n'y en avait pas des milliers dans cette école et je venais enfin de reconnaître la voix… Je sortis de ma cachette pour voir les deux élèves…

James se tenait contre une file, appuyée sur un mur… Son visage clairement en exploration de son cou… Sans réfléchir, j'hurlais.


	33. Epilogue

**Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic.  
En esprant qu'elle vous ait plut.  
A mercredi pour la nouvelle,  
E**

Je ne savais pas si j'allais être capable de m'arrêter un jour. Je repris tout de même ma respiration avant de hurler de nouveau.

- Lily…

Je sentais quelqu'un me secouer mais j'avais toujours sous les yeux cette scène atroce.

- Lily, réveille toi.

J'ouvris enfin les yeux pour voir James, penché au dessus de moi l'air soucieux. Je réalisais enfin que je dormais et que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar. Je me collais à lui cachant mon visage dans son cou.

- Lily, que se passe t il ?

- Je… Je…

J'inspirais profondément avant de tenter une nouvelle fois de lui raconter. Il m'écoutait sérieusement, les sourcils froncés, en me caressant la joue.

- Elle était comment la fille ?

- Pourquoi veux tu savoir cela ? M'écriais je offusquée par son manque de tact.

- Blonde ou brune ? Insista t il.

J'hésitais un instant ne sachant pas exactement en quoi ce détail avait de l'importance puis je décidais d'entrer dans son jeu.

- Brune, bougonnais je.

- Bah tu vois ! Dès cet instant là, tu aurais du te douter que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar…

Ce fut alors à mon tour de froncer les sourcils. Je me relevais sur un coude pour l'observer quand il comprit, enfin, qu'il me devait une explication.

- Moi je n'aime que les rousses avec un caractère de chien, et dans mon souvenir, il n'y en a qu'une à Poudlard.

Alors là il faut dire qu'il avait réussi à me faire taire. Il n'était pas Serpentard pour rien ! Il me fit un léger baiser sur les lèvres avant de se mettre sur le flanc avec l'intention évidente de se rendormir. Je le secouais un peu rudement, il est vrai, mais là tout de suite je ne me préoccupais plus vraiment de ce genre de considérations.

- Tu crois vraiment que tu vas te rendormir tranquillement après ça ?!

- J'aimerais bien, mais je ne pense pas que ça va être possible…

Il se retourna vers moi. Son visage reflétait un mélange d'appréhension et de soulagement. Craignait il ma réaction ? A vrai dire, il aurait du parce que j'étais si heureuse qu'en me jetant dans ses bras je lui frappais involontairement le nez.

- Oh pardon, excuse moi !

- Je te dis que je t'aime et toi tu me frappes, grogna t il.

Je lui embrassais le nez… les joues… Puis prise d'une frénésie soudaine, je ne cessais de lui picorer le visage, commençant à le caresser avec plus d'audace. Il me bloqua les mains avant de me coincer sous lui.

- Lily…

Sa voix avait une note suppliante. Il regardait alternativement ma bouche et mes yeux, ne s'arrêtant que quelques microsecondes sur chaque.

- Lily, est ce que…

Je compris enfin ce qui le chagrinait. Je lui souris, renforçant un peu son malaise.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Je vis enfin les traits de son visage se détendre et il continua avec brio ce que j'avais commencé…

Le lendemain matin, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la Grande Salle, souriant main dans la main. Le monde me semblait différent tout d'un coup. Les gens me paraissaient moins agressifs, comme s'ils partageaient mon bonheur.

- Dis donc tous les deux, commença Sirius. Puis je vous demander pourquoi vous avez l'air si… Heureux aujourd'hui ?

Mon sourire s'agrandit encore plus.

- Avec Lily, on a décidé de vivre ensemble après Poudlard, répondit James.

- Oooh, s'exclama Black, brusquement à court de mots.

- Mes félicitations ! S'écria, par contre, Rémus en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je lui retournais son accolade avant d'être tirée en arrière tandis qu'il continuait.

- Et vous avez fixé une date pour le mariage ?

Un silence accueillit cette question. Mariage ? Pourquoi me parlait il de mariage ?

- On va juste vivre ensemble, Rém', lui dis je avec un sourire.

Ma phrase n'eut pas l'effet escompté. En effet, les trois Maraudeurs restaient tous silencieux. Avais je oublié quelque chose ? Pourquoi avais je l'impression de ne pas être au courant de tout ? Voyant que personne ne bougeait, je me retournais pour faire face à James.

Je le vis alors fixer ses mains, ou plus exactement une petite boite qu'il tenait… Mon cœur loupa un battement.

- Lily, je voulais t'en parler avant mais… Est-ce qu'en plus de vivre avec moi, tu accepterais de m'épouser ?

Il releva enfin le visage vers moi, quêtant ma réponse. Réponse que j'étais incapable de donner tant j'étais sous le choc.

- Lily, dis quelque chose, me murmura Rémus à l'oreille.

Dire quelque chose ? Il croit que c'est facile de reprendre ses esprits après ce genre de nuit, ce genre de demande et surtout avec toute cette joie qui m'inondait à l'heure actuelle ?

- James et Lily Potter… J'aime bien, dis je enfin.

- Oui, ça sonne bien, répondit James.

Nous nous sourîmes tendrement quand je retrouvais enfin tous mes moyens et réalisais.

- Je vais épouser James Potter ! Hurlais je à l'intention de ses groupies qui nous regardaient au loin.

Je lui sautais finalement dans les bras, scellant mon destin à jamais au sien.

FIN


End file.
